Le boulanger et la pâtissière
by CookieKandy
Summary: La rivalité. Un concept compliqué. Il y a les rivalités fraternelles, les rivalités amicales. Celles entre des gens qui se respectent et celles entre des personnes qui se détestent. Et parfois, c'est un mélange de tout ça. Ici, il sera question de deux personnes qui n'arrivent pas à se sentir, qui n'avouent pas l'admiration qu'ils ont envers l'autre et qui deviendront complices.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_** :

**Chapitre 1**

Comme bien des jours, Naruto monta chez lui lorsque le gros _roche_ diminua à la boulangerie, laissant la boutique à ses trois employés pour aller manger un plat maison que sa mère lui avait donné la veille quand il avait rendu visite à ses parents. La seule différence, fut que des bruits lui parvenaient de l'appartement voisin. Intrigué, il s'approcha du mur qui séparait leur appartement, sa voisine n'ayant pas pour habitude de quitter le travail pour batifoler avec son abruti de copain. En s'approchant de là où il devinait le lit, Naruto perçut mieux les gémissements. Cette voix qui semblait scander le nom de Kiba, n'était définitivement pas celle de sa rivale. Hinata ne faisait jamais le moindre bruit, probablement parce qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait les entendre et s'était la même chose pour lui.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il mangea en vitesse et descendit dans la boutique de sa voisine. Une employée l'accueillit et il demanda à parler à la propriétaire. Comme il le pensait, Hinata était dans l'arrière-boutique à faire ses gâteaux. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? demande-t-elle poliment.

\- Un gâteau. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère et comme je ne suis pas doué pour la décoration…

\- Suis-moi, l'arrête Hinata en lui tournant le dos.

Elle l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente où elle prenait les commandes spéciales.

\- Donc, commence Hinata en sortant son livre de commandes.

\- Dix personnes, vanille avec pour thème les renards, l'interrompit-il immédiatement.

Hinata pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait pourtant dû si attendre, se dit Naruto. Ils avaient suivi les mêmes cours pendant trois ans après tout.

\- Bien. C'est tout ? Pas d'autres demandes spéciales ? s'enquit la pâtissière.

\- Non, ma mère aime les choses simples, déclare Naruto en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Par contre, ajouta le jeune homme en se retournant vers elle, je crois que tu aurais une… surprise si tu montais chez toi. Genre maintenant, insiste-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonne journée, se contente-il de dire en quittant la pièce.

Hinata le regarda partir, bouche bée. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par surprise ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel coup monté lui avait-il préparé ? Poussée par la curiosité, son vilain défaut, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour prévenir ses employés qu'elle devait remonter chez elle pour vérifier un truc, puis elle sortit. Découvrant la porte débarrée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait verrouillée en descendant travailler et Kiba ne rentrait jamais avant seize heures. Mais en ouvrant la porte, les gémissements qu'elle perçut était assez équivoque. Alors lui aussi il avait fini par la tromper ? Tentant de garder son calme, Hinata avança dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre. La porte n'était même pas fermée et elle avait une belle vue sur les fesses de son copain. Sans se presser, la pâtissière se pencha, récupéra les vêtements éparpillés au sol, dont un escarpin, et elle lança se dernier sur Kiba. Poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise, il se retourna et se figea en la découvrant.

\- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Moi ? Ce que je fais ici ? Tu rigoles, c'est mon appartement et j'ai très bien le droit de monter ici pendant ma pause. Mais toi…

Kiba tenta de s'expliquer. Malheureusement, sa queue encore en érection et la blondasse allongée à côté de lui ne le rendait pas crédible. Et quand celle-ci voulut récupérer ses vêtements, Hinata ne se gêna pas pour aller ouvrir la porte patio et les jeter dans la rue particulièrement passante à cette heure de la journée.

\- Mes vêtements ! crie la blonde, scandalisée.

\- Tu réfléchiras à deux fois à coucher avec un mec déjà prit et dans le lit de la copine en question. Maintenant dehors, termine Hinata avec une voix menaçante.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier, mais Kiba tenta encore une fois de la calmer, alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements pris dans la commode.

\- J'ai dit dehors, répète Hinata en le foudroyant du regard.

\- S'il te plaît, Hinata, ce n'est pas…

\- Dehors, tout de suite ! hurle la jeune femme, le visage rouge de colère.

Devant son éclat de voix inhabituel, Kiba prit peur et préféra faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. Hinata prit quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, puis sortit pour aller frapper à la porte de son voisin. L'étonnement était visible sur le visage de Naruto quand il lui ouvrit la porte, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et elle le remercia avant de retourner dans son appartement. Surprit, ses sourcils se relevèrent, puis il haussa les épaules en fermant la porte. Ce serait sa BA de la semaine. Quand il revint dans la boulangerie, il découvrit une certaine effervescence dans sa boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à ses employés.

\- Boss, vous avez manqué tout un spectacle, ricane Konohamaru. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, une fille à moitié à poil est passée devant le magasin. Je crois que votre voisine a jeté ses vêtements par la fenêtre et ils ont atterrir devant nos portes.

\- Oh ! Ça explique le « mes vêtements ! » que j'ai entendu chez elle.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demande Moegi. C'est pourtant une fille gentille.

\- Elle a surpris cette fille au lit avec son copain. De ce que j'ai cru entendre, se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter.

Ses employés n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait prévenu indirectement. Selon lui, si un homme ne peut rester fidèle à sa copine, il ne méritait pas d'en avoir une. Voilà pourquoi lui-même il était célibataire. Aucune fille ne lui avait donné le goût de se mettre en couple. Ce Kiba devrait faire pareil, parce qu'en trompant sa copine, un homme pouvait enlever toute sa confiance à une femme. Des plans pour qu'Hinata se demande ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Même s'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, Naruto avait assez de respect pour elle, pour ne pas lui souhaiter ce genre de relation.

Dans l'appartement, Hinata tentait de se calmer en déversant sa colère sur les effets personnels de Kiba. Il allait les retrouver dès ce soir au bord du chemin. Mais peut-être pas tous en entier. Lui faire un coup pareil, dans son appartement. Dans SON lit ! Il voulait qu'ils sauvent tous les deux de l'argent à la fin du mois en emménageant ensemble. Elle avait cru qu'il voulait les préparer à la vie de jeunes mariés. Mariage mon œil ! Ça faisait à peine un an qu'il avait emménagé chez elle et il la trompait. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne saurait le dire. Si ça n'avait pas été de Naruto… En pensant à son insupportable voisin, Hinata poussa un cri de rage. Et dire qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle était cocue. Il devait bien rire d'elle, lui monsieur coup d'un soir. Il devait se dire qu'elle était bien naïve pour ne rien voir.

Complètement exaspérée, elle se laissa tomber sur le plancher du salon, des larmes de rage et de déception coulant sur ses joues. Pour une fois que tout allait bien. Diplôme en main, boutique qui marche bien, conflits familiales réglés, un bel appartement et un petit-ami aimant. Fallait nécessairement que quelque chose n'aille pas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et maintenant, chaque objet dans l'appartement lui ferait penser à Kiba. Et s'il avait sauté cette blondasse ailleurs que dans leur lit ? Elle tourna les yeux vers le canapé, puis la table de la cuisine. Faudrait qu'elle change tous les meubles juste pour être sûre, soupire-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste vif de la main. D'abord jeté toutes les affaires de Kiba au chemin, ensuite réfléchir au renouveau de son appartement.

Elle déposait un troisième sac noir près du conteneur à ordure, quand Naruto revint la voir. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir, surtout pas dans un moment où elle était aussi vulnérable.

\- Besoin d'aide pour jeter des choses ?

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? soupire-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Ben, je viens de le dire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et encore moins de ta pitié, marmonne Hinata.

\- Qui a parlé de pitié ? rétorque Naruto. Je n'aime juste pas ce type de gars.

\- Type de gars ? répète-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Gars qui se met en couple, alors qu'il ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule fille. Le genre de mec qui devrait rester célibataire pour le bien des filles.

\- Et c'est monsieur coup d'un soir qui dit ça ?

\- Et c'est toutes des filles qui ne recherchent pas de relation à long terme. Je le dis dès le départ pour pas qu'elles se fassent de fausses idées. Je suis honnête au moins.

\- Sans commentaire, fit Hinata en se retournant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son appartement, elle entendit le bruit d'un sac qu'on ouvre. Elle se tourna vers Naruto d'un bon et elle le vit en train de fouiller dans l'un de ses sacs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je regarde. Je ne trouve pas qu'il mérite de tout récupérer aussi facilement… Ah, tu t'es défoulé sur sa PSP, sourit-il en levant le dit objet. Dommage, je l'aurais bien racheté à petit prix.

\- Tu es en train de suggérer que je revende ses affaires ? demande Hinata, scandalisée.

\- Seulement celles que tu lui as offert ou l'électronique. Les vêtements et la nourriture seraient plus profitable à l'armée du salut ou au comptoir alimentaire. Comme dit ma sœur : « Les mecs infidèles sont comme des chiots. Il faut leur donner des leçons si on veut les dompter. » Un seul la trompé et elle a vendu toutes ses affaires sur eBay. Les autres qui ont suivi ont été avertis dès le départ et n'ont jamais commis cette erreur. Il n'y a rien de pire pour bousiller une estime de soi, que d'être cocu.

Le monologue de Naruto étonna Hinata, lui qui invitait une fille différente dans son lit presque tous les soirs. Bon d'accord, pas tous les soirs, mais assez souvent pour remarquer que ce n'était pas des relations sérieuses. Une fille l'avait-il trompé ? se questionna Hinata sans oser le demander. Par contre, ça pourrait expliquer son refus de se caser dans une vraie relation.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour descendre le reste ? demande une nouvelle fois Naruto. C'est une offre à durée limité.

Hinata ignorait ce qui lui prit à ce moment-là, mais elle accepta son aide. Ce fut donc la première fois qu'il pénétra dans son appartement. La décoration ne fut pas une grande surprise. Simple et sans fantaisie de son point de vue. Il y avait deux toiles de fleurs pour mettre de la couleur et des coussins assorties sur le divan noir. Divan assorti au set de cuisine. Assez sombre dans l'ensemble. Hinata le sortit de sa contemplation en lui donnant deux sacs de poubelles plutôt lourd et elle attrapa le dernier avant de se diriger vers la porte. Naruto trouvait dommage qu'elle rende tout à son copain, ex, infidèle. Il y repenserait à deux fois avant de sauter la clôture. Quoiqu'elle s'était peut-être défoulée sur d'autres objets que la PSP. Il espérait tellement qu'elle allait le faire payer à ce Kiba.

Il la suivit sans faire d'autres commentaires. Elle était déjà suffisamment éprouvée et il imaginait bien qu'il n'était pas le meilleur donneur de conseil pour elle. Du moins, du point de vue de la brune. Parce que Naruto se savait de bon conseil, malgré le mode de vie qu'il menait. Il était du genre « faites ce que je dis et non ce que je fais. » Comme le dirait si bien ses frères et ses sœurs. Arrivé devant le conteneur à vidange, il jeta dans la poubelle l'un des sacs qu'il tenait.

\- Hey ! protesta Hinata. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas donner ou vendre ses choses, fais-le au moins travailler pour les récupérer. En plus tu pourrais te délecter du spectacle, ajoute-t-il en pointant la fenêtre de sa porte.

\- Bien que l'idée d'être aussi mesquine avec Kiba soit à l'opposé totale de sa personnalité, Hinata devait avouer qu'il le méritait pleinement.

\- Je peux ? demande Naruto en montrant le second sac.

Hinata le regarda un instant, avant de détourner la tête en lui faisant un mouvement vague de la main. Une seconde après, elle entendait le bruit du sac qui tombait dans la poubelle. Au grand étonnement de Naruto, elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle tenait et elle prit la direction de son appartement. Même si elle laissait son voisin jeter les affaires de son ex, ses valeurs lui empêchaient de le faire elle-même. Agir d'une telle façon allait à l'encontre de son éducation très stricte.

À peine rentrée, son appartement lui parut déprimant. Tout allait lui faire penser à Kiba et à son infidélité. Soupirant bruyamment, elle ressortit pour prendre la direction de sa boutique. Rien de mieux que de faire des petits gâteaux pour se changer les idées et éviter de manger ses émotions. Mieux valait être productive, plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, tel que lui avait enseigné son père. Après trois longues heures à cuisiner, et les paupières tombantes, Hinata nettoya la cuisine de sa boutique et sortit pour retourner chez elle.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, la pâtissière découvrit une adolescente assise sur une valise devant la porte de son voisin. Le visage seulement éclairé par l'écran de son téléphone et des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher avant qu'elle ne soit dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonsoir, fit Hinata. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Bonsoir. Hum, hésite l'adolescente en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière elle. Vous connaissez le monsieur qui vit ici ?

\- Cette question prit Hinata au dépourvu. Cette fille était beaucoup trop vieille pour être sa fille et trop jeune pour être une de ses ex copines.

\- Plus ou moins. On a étudié ensemble et on est voisin. Mais on n'a pas vraiment sympathisé.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir où il se trouve en ce moment, marmonne l'adolescente en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas son numéro pour le joindre ?

\- Surtout pas !

Cet exclamation étonna encore plus la pâtissière.

\- Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas gâcher sa soirée.

\- Et qui es-tu ?

\- Oh désolée. Je m'appelle Maya, se présente-t-elle en se levant. Je suis sa petite sœur.

Sœur ? se répéta Hinata. Cette fille devait avoir tout juste quatorze, si ce n'est douze ans.

\- Oui je sais, on a une grosse différence d'âge, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter. Et il va sûrement s'emporter quand il saura que je suis ici.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Hinata d'une voix incertaine.

\- Parce qu'il va comprendre que j'ai fugué sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- Fuguée ? Pourquoi ?

Voyant l'adolescente commencer à frotter nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Hinata eut un peu pitié pour elle. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose chez elle et elle avait décidé de trouver refuge chez son grand frère.

\- Et si on allait discuter au chaud chez moi ? propose finalement Hinata.

Une vague de soulagement sembla détendre la jeune fille. Il ferait nettement moins frais que dehors, surtout si comme Hinata le pensait, son voisin était parti draguer et peut-être se trouver une partenaire pour la nuit. Se serait tellement plus simple si elle lui passait un coup de fil. Il reviendrait probablement dans l'immédiat. Surtout au vue de l'âge de sa sœur et de l'heure. Dès qu'elles furent assises autour de la table avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, Hinata lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à fuguer.

\- Avant tout, promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez pas à mon frère, la supplie Maya.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hinata, mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose.

\- Je veux juste éviter qu'il pète les plombs, soupire l'adolescente. Mon copain, ou plutôt mon ex, a essayé de me violer, avoue-t-elle enfin.

Hinata resta silencieuse un instant, comprenant mieux sa demande de silence. Elle devinait que Naruto devait être du genre protecteur avec sa petite sœur. Et il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le viol.

\- Mon ex a dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, et toutes les filles lui courraient après, mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi au final, poursuivit Maya. J'étais aux anges. Mais… Lors d'une fête il m'a emmené dans une chambre et quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête, il m'a répliqué qu'il avait attendu un mois pour la norme, mais que maintenant c'était à mon tour de faire un effort. J'ai eu beau essayer, mais quand il me caressait… J'ai préféré prendre la fuite, commence-t-elle à sangloter. Le lundi, quand je suis arrivée à l'école, tout le monde se moquait de moi. Ils disaient tous que j'étais coincée et que j'avais dû être adoptée.

\- Quel rapport ? s'étonne Hinata.

\- Connaissez-vous un peu mon frère ? Son mode de vie ? Mes trois frères et ma sœur ont une libido, disons bien développée, poursuit Maya en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Chose que je ne semble pas avoir hérité. Surtout Karin, c'est une légende pour les garçons. Elle s'est tapée presque tous les gars de dernière années dès sa deuxième année. Quatre années de grosse débauche. Il semblerait que Jet s'attendait à ce que sois aussi nympho que ma sœur. Il a dû être déçu de découvrir que ce n'était pas mon cas.

Maya s'arrêta en essuyant ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur. Hinata ressentit de la peine pour l'adolescente. À cause des réputations de ses aînés, elle subissait les moqueries de ses camarades.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu expliques la situation à ton frère…

\- Vous êtes folle ! Ça beau être tous des débauchés, ils sont ultra protecteurs avec moi. Naruto est le pire des quatre. Il irait à mon école pour trouver Jet et le tabasser à mort ou bien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse en prison.

Hinata soupira bruyamment. Ça devenait compliqué cette histoire.

\- Malheureusement, il va falloir que tu lui dises, puisque c'est chez lui que tu es venue te réfugier. Et mentir n'est jamais une bonne solution.

\- La meilleure solution aurait été d'aller chez Nagato, mais Konan peut accoucher à tout moment de leur deuxième enfant. Je serais une gêne. Yahiko est toujours sur la route pour son travail de DJ et il ne rentre que toutes les deux semaines quand c'est son tour de s'occuper de son fils. Il a mis une fille enceinte durant une de ses tournées, explique-t-elle rapidement. Et Karin, s'arrête-t-elle pour laisser échapper un petit rire de dépit. Vu le nombre de gars qui passe dans son appartement, ce serait plus gênant qu'autre chose pour moi. Je sais que Naruto ne le fait que lorsque le besoin se fait sentir et ça ne lui dérangerait pas d'aller chez la fille si je suis là. C'est donc la pire et la meilleure solution à la fois.

\- Mais tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Je leur ai laissé une note pour leur dire que j'ai eu envie de rendre visite à mon frère préféré.

\- Un lundi soir ? fit remarquer Hinata, incrédule.

\- On est en semaine de relâche, alors…

C'est vrai, on était en mars, se rappela Hinata.

\- Et ta sœur n'aurait pas pu t'aider avec ce problème ?

\- Me faire aider par la source de mon problème ? Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je vis. Ni aucun de mes frères. C'est même plus facile d'en parler avec vous, alors que je ne vous connais pas.

Hinata n'osa pas répondre. Au fond, elle la comprenait pour ce qui était du « sexe », mais pas pour se sentir seule avec quatre frères et sœur, ni en tant que cadette. Elle était l'aînée d'une sœur et c'était tout.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est normal de ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour avec son copain après un mois ? demande soudainement Maya.

\- Je crois… Je crois que ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est de proclamer son amour pour une personne et de ne pas être capable d'attendre que celle-ci soit prête pour quelque chose de plus intime. Vu comme il a agi, ce Jet ne t'aimait pas vraiment. Et tu as bien fait de ne pas lui céder.

\- Je sais que c'est déplacé, mais…, poursuivit l'adolescente après un temps de silence. Vous aviez quel âge quand… Vous savez…

\- Dix-huit ans. Et… Et je m'étais forcé pour mon copain. J'ai cru que j'en avais envie, que j'étais prête, mais… Quand on a commencé, j'ai réalisé que non, et je n'ai pas osé l'arrêter.

\- Alors je suis normale.

\- Plus que normal. La moyenne est de dix-sept ans, mais je crois que les médias influencent beaucoup notre génération. Alors ne te sens pas mal de dire non à un garçon. S'il t'aime vraiment, il attendra et quand tu te sentiras prête, tu le sauras.

\- Merci. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Avec plaisir. Et si tu as peur d'en parler à Naruto, je peux être là quand tu le feras.

\- Vous accepteriez ?

\- Si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, oui, rit doucement Hinata.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, il faudrait l'appeler, déclare la pâtissière en retrouvant son sérieux.

Maya céda et attrapa son téléphone pour contacter son frère. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il était dans un bar en train de dragué et apprendre que sa petite sœur l'attendait chez sa voisine ne lui fit pas plaisir. Un, ça bousillait sa soirée, et deux, il était fou d'inquiétude d'apprendre qu'elle avait pris le bus toute seule à une heure pareil. Hinata n'avait même pas pensée à ce détail. Et vu l'éclat de voix qui sortit du téléphone de la rousse, ça représentait un bon deux heures de route de chez leurs parents à ici. Si sa petite sœur faisait la même chose, il est clair qu'Hinata serait aussi inquiète que lui. En attendant que Naruto arrive, la pâtissière proposa à Maya une part du gâteau qu'elle avait ramené avec elle tantôt.

\- Hum ! s'exclame Maya, une main devant la bouche après une bouchée. C'est délicieux ! Et super moelleux, ajoute-t-elle en regardant le morceau de gâteau.

\- Merci.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? demande-t-elle étonnée. Mon frère doit être jaloux. Il fait de bon gâteau, mais le vôtre… Notre grand-mère aurait tué pour pouvoir en faire un aussi bon.

\- Elle aimait faire des gâteaux ?

\- Pas que les gâteaux. Elle détestait manger au resto parce que ce n'était pas elle qui avait cuisiné son repas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue, mais Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. C'est elle qui lui a montré comment cuisiner et surtout le secret pour bien pétrir la pâte à pain. Je dirais qu'avec notre mère, c'était le plus affecté par sa mort. Ils étaient très proche.

\- Il a donc commencé à cuisiner très jeune ?

\- Il aidait grand-mère, je crois… À quatre ans. Mais il avait douze ans quand il a fait son premier pain tout seul. Bon, il n'était pas aussi réussi que maintenant, mais il avait le bon goût. Ses bras n'étaient pas encore assez musclés pour donner la bonne consistance. Bon, moi je ne m'en souviens pas, mais maman l'a répété assez souvent par la suite pour l'encourager à poursuivre, que c'est comme si je me souvenais du goût qu'il avait.

\- Vous semblez très proches malgré votre différence d'âge, remarque Hinata.

\- Il a été le plus jeune pendant huit ans, alors il est le mieux placé pour me comprendre sur certains points. Ça et le fait qu'il était soulagé que Karin ait enfin une sœur avec qui jouer à la poupée. Version grandeur nature.

À cette précision, Hinata devina que son voisin avait sûrement dû prendre le rôle de la poupée pour sa sœur aînée.

\- Elle semble avoir tout un caractère.

\- Je crois qu'à côté du mot « caractère » dans le dictionnaire, il y a sa photo. Tout comme notre mère, notre grand-mère et toutes les femmes de la lignée Uzumaki. Je suis l'exception à la règle, ajoute-t-elle en levant la main.

Elles partirent toutes les deux à rire, juste au moment où trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Voilà mon bourreau préféré, soupire piteusement Maya.

Hinata alla ouvrir à son voisin, qui arborait un air découragé. L'adolescente arriva derrière elle, trainant sa valise sur roulette à sa suite. En découvrant le bagage de sa sœur, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une simple visite d'un jour ou deux comme elle l'avait dit au téléphone.

\- On en reparle chez moi, gronde Naruto d'une voix calme.

\- Merci pour ton hospitalité et tes conseils, fit Maya en inclinant la tête vers la brune.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Naruto attrapa la poignée de la valise de sa sœur et marcha vers son appartement à grands pas. Maya le suivit en gardant la tête basse. Elle voyait bien que son frère s'inquiétait, mais il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis dans sa cuisine.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais « réellement » ici avec une valise. Pas de mensonge, ni de détour. Tu dois tout me dire, sinon je te renvoie à la maison.

Maya soupira, se frotta les mains sur ses jeans avant de tout dire, en précisant qu'elle voulait qu'il reste calme, sinon elle irait chez sa « charmante » voisine. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Naruto se leva d'un bond en proférant des menaces envers le salop qui avait osé être désobligeant avec sa petite sœur chérie.

\- Tu avais promis de rester calme !

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme, alors qu'il a essayé de te violer et qu'il t'a humilié devant toute l'école ? Il mérite que je lui casse la gueule.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas finir en prison, alors tu ne vas rien faire. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour m'inscrire à l'école de la ville, poursuit-elle après un moment de silence. Ici, personne ne connait la réputation de mes frères et sœur aînés. Ce sera tellement plus simple.

\- Fuir n'arrange jamais rien.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais… Je ne fuis pas ma famille et sa réputation, mais les gens horribles qui vont à notre école. Et puis… La polyvalente de Konoha est réputée pour son programme de danse et de musique. Bien plus que la nôtre, alors… Toute cette histoire m'aura plutôt poussé à terminer mon secondaire dans une bien meilleure école, termine-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- T'avais déjà préparé ton plaidoyer, remarque Naruto.

\- J'ai eu le temps, assise sur ma valise devant ta porte avant qu'Hinata n'arrive. Oh et t'aurais dû goûter son gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise, change-t-elle de sujet en se tenant les joues à deux mains. Je suis sûre que grand-mère serait trop jalouse de sa recette.

\- À qui le dis-tu, grommelle-t-il.

\- T'es jaloux d'elle, hein ? murmure Hinata.

\- Tu préfères dormir sur mon divan ou dehors ? la menace-t-il.

\- Ah, quel susceptible. C'était tellement bon, que je pourrais en manger tous les jours sans culpabiliser pour ma ligne.

\- Pas pour rien que sa boutique tourne aussi bien depuis trois ans.

\- La tienne aussi tourne bien. C'est elle non, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Elle qui ?

\- Ta rivale durant le cours de cuisine. Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler d'une fille qui excellait en pâtisserie.

Naruto préféra détourner la tête plutôt que de répondre. Il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute qu'il enviait le talent d'Hinata pour la décoration. Elle réalisait des œuvres d'art réaliste avec une poche à douille. Il ne comprenait juste pas comment elle faisait.

\- Et pour cette école, tu t'inscris quand ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- En fait… J'y suis allée avant de venir ici. C'est congé pour les élèves, mais pas pour les profs. Et j'avais pris rendez-vous jeudi passé, avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Comprenant que sa sœur avait tout planifié depuis au moins une semaine, il soupira en se massant les tempes. Sa sœur était intelligente et créative. Elle ne soumettait son idée, qu'une fois que ça fonctionnait.

\- Donc tu commences lundi ?

\- Oui et non.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Vu que c'est moi qui a fait les démarches et que je ne suis pas majeure, l'un de mes parents doit venir signer les papiers de transfert. Eux ou… Un tuteur.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis ton tuteur ?

\- Tu es majeur, tu travailles et je vais vivre chez toi, donc… oui.

\- Parce que tu vas vivre ici ?

\- Oui, tient-elle longtemps la note innocemment.

Naruto soupira bruyamment en glissant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- Mais je peux travailler à temps partiel dans ta boutique pour payer ma part, s'empresse d'ajouter Maya.

\- Tu vas m'aider le matin avant d'aller en cours ? demande Naruto, sceptique.

\- Oui, assure-t-elle.

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, mais il céda à sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à sa petite sœur. À Karin oui, mais pas à Maya. Et elle commençait à en profiter allégrement.

\- Tu appelles maman et papa et tu précises que tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli. Et on ira signer ces papiers demain après-midi, comme ça sera fait.

\- D'accord, s'enthousiasme Maya.

\- Tu sais que je vais t'en faire baver pour pas m'en avoir parler avant ? lui fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle avec moins d'enthousiasme.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que les deux rivaux n'aient de véritables contactes. Maya, par contre, profitait de la proximité d'Hinata pour lui demander des conseils quand elle en avait besoin. Comme le fait de devoir annoncer à son grand frère surprotecteur qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon dans sa nouvelle école, et qu'après plusieurs tentatives ratées parce qu'il était trop nerveux, un garçon du nom de Shino lui avait demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Et comme la majorité des filles le fuyaient parce qu'il semblait un peu étrange, Maya s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que Jet. C'était un gentil nerd maladroit en présence d'une fille.

\- C'est vrai que les nerds sont rarement des salops finis, acquiesce Hinata.

\- Sérieusement, il est juste trop… Sweet ! C'est un mordu de musique et d'informatique, et il m'a dit qu'il avait composé une musique juste pour moi. Il veut que je danse dessus pour le spectacle de fin d'année.

\- Wow. Il est tombé sous le charme rapidement.

\- Le fait d'arriver en mars, c'est que toutes les cliques sont déjà toutes formées et elles n'intègrent pas trop de nouveaux « membres ». On sait donc retrouver jumelés ensemble dans plusieurs cours. Par contre, je ne crois pas que Naruto va approuver que je sorte à nouveau avec un garçon. Il va sûrement dire que c'est trop tôt et que je devrais attendre d'avoir dix-huit ans avant de retenter ma chance en amour.

\- Je n'ai pas de grand frère, alors je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner. J'ai un cousin plus âgé, mais on n'a jamais été très proche. Sans compter que mon choix d'étudier en cuisine et pâtisserie m'a mis une grande partie de ma famille à dos.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans ma famille, on travaille tous dans l'entreprise familiale. Surtout l'aîné de la famille principale qui doit devenir président de la société.

\- C'est ton cas ? comprit Maya.

\- Mon père est le grand directeur. J'étais supposée étudier en marketing et commerce. Mais moi je voulais poursuivre le rêve de ma mère et ouvrir ma propre pâtisserie. Elle l'a abandonné pour devenir mère au foyer. Elle nous préparait toujours de bons repas et des gâteaux de fête somptueux. Pour mon père, la pâtisserie n'est qu'un hobby et non un travail sérieux.

\- Pourtant tes gâteaux sont… Je n'ai pas de mot, mais je suis sûre que c'est à l'origine du succès de ta pâtisserie. J'en mangerais tous les soirs, mais ma ligne me le déconseille fortement.

\- Je me suis habituée à être une déception pour lui, soupire Hinata.

\- C'est triste. Si mon père pensait de la même façon, seuls Nagato et Karin auraient son approbation. Un médecin et une psychologue. Enfin sexologue. Alors que les autres, on a choisi la musique, la cuisine et la danse.

\- Tu veux devenir danseuse ?

\- J'aspire à intégrer une compagnie de danse moderne avant mes vingt ans et de devenir professeurs quand je prendrai ma retraite du milieu professionnel.

\- C'est déjà tout tracé à ce que je vois, sourit Hinata.

\- Ce doit être de famille, car on a tous su assez tôt ce que nous voulions faire dans l'avenir.

\- Ça m'a tout pris pour défier mon père. Et ça n'a jamais été dans ma nature d'aller à l'encontre de l'autorité.

Un petit silence suivit sa confession, qui fut rompu par les coups donnés à la porte. Sans surprise depuis que Maya passait chez elle après les cours, c'était Naruto. Comme si elle était la baby-sitter de sa sœur et il passait la chercher après le travail. C'était assez étrange, se dit Hinata, eux qui se parlaient à peine avant. Mais elle l'invita à entrer, à la surprise de son voisin, se disant qu'il valait mieux pour Maya qu'elle parle de Shino le plus vite possible.

Les yeux plissés de suspicion, il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine sans dire un mot. L'adolescente comprit tout de suite ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Hinata et elle détourna la tête, n'osant pas regarder son frère en face. C'était totalement impossible de parler garçon avec Naruto. Il n'était pas assez impartial.

\- Un morceau de gâteau ? proposa Hinata comme si de rien n'était. J'ai essayé une nouvelle recette et j'aimerais entendre les commentaires d'un ancien camarade de classe.

Naruto haussa les épaules et prit place à la table en face de sa sœur. Il attendit qu'Hinata ait posé une part de gâteau devant lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bon, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui va me déranger au point que tu préfères m'en parler en présence d'Hinata ?

\- Rien, nie Maya. Tu as bien vu qu'Hinata voulait ton opinion professionnelle.

\- Ouin, c'est ça, grogne Naruto avant de prendre une bouchée.

À peine mettait-il le morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche, qu'il se figea en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est mauvais ? comprit Hinata.

\- T'as oublié le sucre.

\- En fait non. Mon but est de faire un gâteau sans sucre.

\- C'est amer. Très amer.

\- C'est ce que je m'étais dit, mais je voulais un deuxième avis, soupire Hinata. C'est mon dix-huitième échec. Je commence à me dire que c'est impossible.

\- Faut peut-être juste trouver quelque chose qui va remplacer le sucre pour enlever l'amertume.

\- J'ai essayé avec divers fruits, mais chaque fois la pâte finit par être détrempée.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi il avait tenté d'innover ou d'améliorer des recettes. Ce n'était pas toujours facile et la clientèle se montrait parfois difficile.

\- Je suis en train de me dire que réussir un crémage non sucré est déjà une grande réussite, ajoute Hinata au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu devrais l'envoyer à ton ex en disant qu'il est comme lui, ricane Naruto.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce gâteau est infect. Désolé, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'envoyer un gâteau à mon ex. Aussi infect qu'ils soient tous les deux.

\- Moi je l'enverrais bien à Jet, déclare Maya. Avec une note disant, tu mérites une vie tel que ce gâteau.

\- Belle trouvaille, acquiesce Naruto.

\- Je trouve ça puéril, réplique Hinata.

\- Je suis puéril et je l'assume.

Hinata roula les yeux, mais elle préféra ne rien répondre à son voisin.

\- Bon et maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui te trottes dans la tête, reprit Naruto en fixant sa sœur. Tu es une piètre menteuse. Excellente manipulatrice, mais très mauvaise menteuse.

L'adolescente soupira en s'aplatissant sur elle-même. À peine eut-elle le temps de dire « un garçon de ma classe m'a invité », que Naruto l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ?

\- Mais…

\- À peine arrivée dans une nouvelle école, un garçon t'invite…

\- Ça va faire deux mois !

\- Dans ce genre de cas, poursuivit Naruto sans l'écouter, bien souvent c'est à celui qui chope la nouvelle.

\- Shino n'est pas comme ça !

\- Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne t'en es pas non plus…

Hinata l'interrompit en enfournant un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Morceau qu'il recracha rapidement à cause de l'amertume.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bien de la laisser terminer avant de juger ce garçon, s'explique la brune.

Naruto fixa sa voisine un instant, n'aimant pas la voir interférer dans la vie de sa sœur. Mais en même temps, elle était à coup sûr de meilleur conseil que Karin. Il abdiqua en levant les mains et il laissa Maya lui dire ce qu'elle savait sur ce Shino. À la fin de sa description, Naruto semblait encore sceptique, alors il demanda à le rencontrer avant cette fameuse sortie à la librairie du coin.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui faire peur j'espère ? s'inquiète Maya.

\- Je vais juste jouer le rôle du père, puisque le nôtre est trop loin pour le faire.

Maya croisa les bras en détournant les yeux, signe qu'elle commençait à le bouder.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est puéril, soupire Naruto. Allez, on rentre souper. J'ai encore des choses à faire en bas avant d'aller me coucher.

Maya se leva un peu à contre cœur, mais au fond elle comprenait son frère, Hinata en était sûre. Naruto voulait juste la protéger et s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas le cœur brisé à nouveau.

Oo0oO

Le samedi suivant, le jour J pour Maya, Naruto attendait avec impatience de rencontrer ce garçon qui semblait si différent des autres de son âge. Et quand Shino arriva chez lui, juste son apparence le dissociait des autres. Capuche sur la tête, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, foulard devant la bouche et manteau beaucoup trop ample pour sa carrure. Une aura de mystère l'entourait. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le blond se demanda s'il avait vraiment seize ans. Il semblait très mature pour son âge, bien qu'il soit maladroit avec la gente féminine, comprit Naruto, lorsque l'adolescent se mit à bégayer en parlant avec Maya.

D'accord, il n'était peut-être pas un don Juan insensible comme il se l'était imaginé, quand sa sœur lui avait dit avoir été invité par un garçon de sa classe. Maladroit et insécure avec les filles, nota Naruto avant de donner sa bénédiction. Mais il prit quand même le temps de prévenir l'adolescent, que s'il faisait du mal à sœur, il n'avait pas peur de finir en prison pour la venger. Ce à quoi Shino lui promit de la traiter comme chaque fille devrait être traitée. Soit avec affection et respect. Le choix de ses mots plût grandement à Naruto, qui les laissa partir sans rien ajouter.

Dès que Maya fut partie avec Shino, Naruto regarda autour de lui. Zut, sa sœur avait fait le ménage et il n'avait rien pour l'occuper en cet après-midi de congé. En temps normal, il aurait écouté des séries à la télévision ou sur internet, mais en sachant sa petite sœur en rendez-vous, il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur quelque chose. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de les suivre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais si Maya le découvrait, elle allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour se venger.

Après un énième tour de son appartement, Naruto attrapa une veste et sortie dehors. À peine entrait-il dans les cuisines, que Konohamaru le poussait dehors en déclarant qu'une journée de congé se passait partout sauf au travail. Mis à la porte de sa propre boutique, Naruto observa la porte arrière en soupirant. Quand une bonne odeur de chocolat vint à lui, il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine de la pâtisserie d'Hinata. En temps normal, il n'irait pas voir sa rivale, mais depuis qu'elle jouait les conseillères pour Maya, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Et il était curieux de voir si elle avait réussi à faire son gâteau sans sucre depuis la dernière fois.

Sans aucune gêne, il entrouvrit la porte pour s'annoncer sans frapper. Quand Hinata le vit, elle fronça les sourcils. La cuisine était réservée aux employés. Il entra complètement et referma la porte derrière lui. La pâtissière le regarda sans rien dire, le laissant venir jusqu'à elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est mon jour de congé et ma sœur a fait tout le ménage de mon appart, alors je n'ai rien à faire. Et ce gâteau sans sucre, il avance ?

\- J'ai dû le mettre de côté, j'ai quatre gâteaux de mariage à faire en deux semaines.

\- Dont un avec un crémage sucré mais pas trop sucré, mime l'assistante d'Hinata.

\- Arrête de te moquer des clientes, Tenten, la sermonne Hinata.

\- Quoi ? Elle était trop contradictoire cette femme. Le genre toujours à la diète qui mange une feuille de salade comme repas. Ça m'horripile ce genre de personne. Et dire que c'est le genre de filles qui plait aux hommes, soupire Tenten en rentrant ses joues et son ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorque Naruto.

\- Oh désolé, il y a aussi l'autre moitié qui aime les grosses poitrines. Je ne rentre malheureusement dans aucune des deux.

\- Oh, mais tu as l'air d'être faite toute en muscle. Ça aussi ça plait à certain. Moins de chair qui bouge, sourit Naruto en montrant le triceps.

Sa réplique fit rire l'assistante d'Hinata.

\- Mais je reste célibataire malgré tout.

\- Il faut savoir où draguer. Les sportifs préfèrent souvent les bimbos blondes à forte poitrine mais sans cervelle. D'expérience, les intello et les geeks ne sont pas difficiles pour le physique. Et ils apprécient tout beaucoup plus.

\- Par expérience ? répète Tenten.

\- Du moins, c'est ce que dit un de mes amis. Bon ensuite sa copine se plaint pour autre chose. Mais c'est parce qu'il est trop flemmard par moment.

\- Ah, ça veut dire qu'il est du genre soumis.

\- Pas nécessairement.

\- Flemmard veut dire qu'il est plus souvent en dessous.

\- Être en dessous ne veut pas toujours dire soumis.

\- Je serais bien curieuse de voir ça, un dominant en dessous de sa soumise.

Voyant que la conversation entre son assistante et son voisin prenait une tournure plus osée, Hinata écarquilla les yeux et fixa Tenten, presque scandalisée.

\- C'est quoi cette conversation dans ma cuisine ? s'exclame Hinata.

\- Oh pitié, Hinata. On est tous majeurs, vaccinés et « avec expérience », insiste Tenten.

Avec expérience, se répète Hinata en levant les yeux au plafond. Avoir de l'expérience en la matière, ne voulait pas dire aimer la chose. Et encore moins en parler ouvertement. Déjà que sa petite sœur lui avait donné un livre érotique après sa deuxième rupture. « Ça pourrait t'aider avec ton prochain copain », avait-elle dit. Pas vraiment au final. Aucun de ses quatre copains n'avaient réussi à lui faire aimer le sexe. Ni même de provoquer du désir sexuel en elle. Hinata en avait donc conclu qu'elle n'était pas faite pour. Mais pour celui qu'elle aimait, elle pouvait faire un compromis. Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés, puisque seul le premier ne l'avait pas trompé. Il l'avait suffisamment respectée pour la quitter avant d'aller voir ailleurs. C'était tout de même douloureux, mais moins humiliant.

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute, si tes ex ne savaient pas y faire avec toi, ajoute finalement Tenten.

\- Tenten ! s'exclame Hinata, scandalisée.

Du coin de l'œil, Hinata remarqua le haussement de sourcils de son voisin. Que son assistante parle de ses propres expériences, elle n'y pouvait rien, mais qu'elle parle des siennes, ça, ça ne se faisait pas ! Surtout devant une tierce personne.

\- Oh, moi qui croyait que tu étais seulement silencieuse, fit Naruto, presque déçu.

Le rouge monta au visage d'Hinata, de gêne et d'offuscation. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille sur ce ton, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas proche. Et dire qu'il semblait déçu qu'elle ait eu que des copains qui n'arrivaient pas à la faire jouir.

\- Je n'aime juste pas le sexe, se défendit Hinata, un brin agressive. Ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache.

\- Non, mais vu la fréquence, j'aurais imaginé le contraire, s'explique Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que j'en prive mon copain.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. J'ai connu des filles qui verraient ça comme une sorte de viol.

\- Ce n'est pas un viol si c'est consenti, rectifie Tenten.

\- Consenti et forcé ne sont pas la même chose. Si une fille n'en a pas envie et qu'elle doit se force, c'est maintenant considéré comme du viol involontaire selon certains psychologues, explique le blond.

\- Où t'as entendu ça ? demande Tenten.

\- Gracieuseté de ma sœur aînée qui est sexologue et qui a fait sa thèse là-dessus. Elle a vu des cas similaires. Ce n'est pas bon de se forcer, termine Naruto en regardant Hinata.

\- Chacun son opinion, réplique celle-ci en détournant le regard.

\- Au fond, tu dois espérer qu'un homme réussisse à te donner un orgasme, suppose son assistante.

\- Tenten !

\- Tu te dis intérieurement qu'il finira bien par y en avoir un qui comprenne le fonctionnement de ton corps.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonne Hinata. Occupe-toi de tes affaires et arrête de te préoccuper de ma vie sexuelle, termine-t-elle plus fort.

\- Il est fort possible que Tenten ait raison, rétorque Naruto. Ma sœur a traité des femmes qui étaient dans le même cas de figure et après quelques conseils, elles sont plus épanouies.

\- Je croyais que les psys étaient contraints au silence professionnel ?

\- Elle n'a pas donné de nom ni de détails. C'était plutôt un constat qu'elle a fait au bout d'un an. Selon elle, beaucoup de femmes ne connaissent pas leur corps assez bien pour diriger leur partenaire. Faut dire que la sexualité féminine était encore taboue durant les années quatre-vingt-dix. Et elle l'est encore dans certains pays.

\- Wow, sourit Tenten, admirative. C'est comme si tu avais fait un doctorat en psycho toi aussi.

\- On parle beaucoup de sexe dans ma famille. Mes frères et ma sœur aînés sont sans taboue. Ma petite sœur et notre père sont moins loquaces à ce niveau. Quoique c'est normal pour Maya. Mais parfois, c'est gênant les choses que notre mère peut dire. Le rouge monte souvent aux joues de notre père, rit Naruto.

\- Vous êtes tous sans gênes ? devine l'assistante pâtissière.

\- Oui, sauf que moi j'évite quand je suis avec certaines personnes. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est aussi ouvert d'esprit.

\- Il faut respecter les limites des autres, reformule Hinata sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Exactement ! Oh…

Naruto détourna les yeux en comprenant l'allusion de sa voisine. Si Tenten semblait à l'aise avec sa sexualité, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hinata. Dommage, elle avait une silhouette qui devait en faire baver plus d'un, se dit-il en la lorgnant du coin des yeux, Malgré ses vêtements amples, il remarquait très bien sa poitrine généreuse, son tablier soulignait sa taille fine, ce qui laissait deviner des hanches et des fesses féminines. Ni trop grosses, ni trop maigres. Tout à fait son genre, s'avoue-t-il. Si ce n'était de leur rivalité à l'époque, il l'aurait à coup sûr abordé. Malheureusement, jamais il n'y aurait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Une partenaire qui n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire l'amour, ça n'aurait pas fonctionner avec lui, dont le plaisir passe d'abord dans celui de sa partenaire.

\- Enfin bref, fit Tenten pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tout ça pour dire que je pourrais en dire des bonnes sur certains gars que j'ai fréquenté.

\- Et moi dont, soupire Naruto.

\- Avec des hommes aussi ? demande l'assistante pâtissière malicieusement.

\- Avec certaines femmes, rit le blond. Pas mon truc les hommes.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? le provoque Tenten.

\- Parce que j'ai essayé, répond Naruto le plus sérieux au monde.

À sa réponse, les filles s'étouffèrent avec leur propre salive. Essayé ? Hinata n'en revenait juste pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son voisin soit aussi ouvert d'esprit.

\- Moi qui m'imaginais aventureuse après avoir fait du BDSM, marmonne Tenten.

\- Ça aussi j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas raffolé de certaines choses. Bondage, d'accord. Mais le sado-maso vraiment pas.

\- Oh, moi je n'ai rien contre un soumis qui aime avoir mal, rigole Tenten.

Voyant que la conversation retournait vers le sexe, Hinata préféra les laisser et aller faire un tour dans l'avant-boutique. Le nombre de clients était normal pour un samedi après-midi. Beaucoup de familles entre-autre. Et au travers d'eux, elle reconnut Kiba qui l'attendait manifestement. Dès qu'il la vit, il marcha à grands pas vers elle et Hinata n'eut pas le temps de retourner en cuisine pour l'éviter. Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte.

\- Lâche-moi, crache Hinata sans hausser la voix.

\- Juste deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te l'accorder ? demande-t-elle avec agressivité.

\- J'ai attendu un peu pour te laisser le temps de te calmer, mais je veux m'expliquer.

\- Non, il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne veux pas savoir combien de fois, ni avec combien de filles tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait dans mon appart. Dans mon lit. C'est impardonnable !

\- Tu n'as pas pensé que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je sais que tu n'y prenais jamais du plaisir ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu restais avec moi et que tu semblais en avoir toujours envie ? En bonne copine, j'ai toujours dit oui, même si je n'en avais pas envie. Si tu n'appréciais pas mes efforts, tu n'avais qu'à partir au lieu de me tromper.

\- Parce que je t'aime. C'est une bonne raison pour toi ?

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment…

\- Mais quelle excuse de merde, soupire Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, grogne Kiba.

\- Si un mec aime vraiment sa copine, l'idée même de la tromper le ferait gerber. Alors quand tu saute la clôture, c'est hypocrite de dire un « mais c'est toi que j'aime ». Chaque fois que quelqu'un est cocu, ça diminue son estime de lui-même. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, puisque ce n'est pas toi qui l'a été.

\- T'es psy peut-être ? s'emporte Kiba.

\- Non, mais ma sœur oui. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ce que ça te ferait, si c'était Hinata qui était allée voir ailleurs ? Je ne crois pas que tu aurais envie de lui pardonner.

Mécontent, Kiba lâcha une insulte à l'encontre de Naruto, puis sortit de la boutique d'un pas rageur. Hinata se retourna vers son voisin, surprise qu'il prenne sa défense de cette façon.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Hum ? fit-il en la regardant. Quoi ? Dire ses quatre vérités à un abruti ? Parce que je déteste les gars qui font culpabiliser les filles, pour expliquer leur infidélité. C'est tellement hypocrite et je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie, conclu-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine.

Hinata observa la porte se refermer derrière lui, étonnée par l'expression de dégoût qui était passé sur son visage. Son voisin était finalement bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé au premier abord. Malgré ses nombreuses aventures d'un soir, il semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à la fidélité. Et elle avait maintenant l'impression que dans une situation comme la sienne, il aurait cherché une solution plutôt que d'aller voir ailleurs ou avant de la quitter. Et ses paroles un peu plus tôt lui revinrent à la mémoire.

Est-ce qu'une sexologue pourrait l'aider à savoir si elle avait vraiment un problème sexuel comme elle le pensait ou si ses ex n'avaient juste pas compris comment lui donner du plaisir comme le supposait Tenten ? Mais comment demander à Naruto de la mettre en contact avec sa sœur, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi ? Surtout après les « aveux » de son assistante. Peut-être demander à Maya ? Hinata soupira à cette idée. Ce serait presque plus gênant. Mieux valait attendre d'être seule avec son rival. Un jour où il serait dans un bon « mood », et croiser les doigts qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Dès la fermeture, quand ses employés furent tous partis, elle remarqua la nervosité du blond. À peine lui demandait-elle ce qu'il attendait, il marmonna « encore une heure avant son retour ». Hinata mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Maya qui se trouvait en rendez-vous avec Shino et que le frère poule avait du mal à tenir en place en sachant sa petite sœur seule avec un garçon. Surtout avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex. Elle sauta donc sur l'occasion et lui demanda son aide dans l'élaboration de son gâteau sans sucre.

\- En tant que boulanger, tu as plus l'habitude que moi de travailler sans sucre, s'explique-t-elle.

Bien que son explication tienne la route, Naruto trouva sa soudaine demande louche. Comme si elle cachait autre chose. Ayant encore une heure avant le retour de sa sœur, il accepta. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tablier, il la rejoignit derrière la table, prêt à se faire diriger. Sa cuisine, sa spécialité, à elle de donner les ordres. Naruto découvrit que sa voisine était une patronne stricte, mais de façon douce et subtile. Et extrêmement perfectionniste. Il savait que les mesures étaient importantes, mais dans son cas, Hinata les prenait à lettre. Lui, même si ça dépassait légèrement la ligne plus haut ou plus bas, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais pour la pâtissière, c'était une toute autre histoire.

\- Tu es du genre maniaque.

Hinata arrêta tout mouvement à son commentaire.

\- Comment ça ? s'offusque celle-ci.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas deux ou trois grains qui vont changer quoi que ce soit à la recette ?

Hinata haussa les épaules et retourna à ses mesures.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre. Ça pourrait t'aider dans la vie.

\- Avec les hommes tu veux dire ? rectifie-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Entre-autre, acquiesce Naruto, méfiant. Mais je voulais dire dans la vie en générale. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de ta vie sentimentale. Exception faite du jour où je t'ai subtilement dit d'aller voir chez toi pour surprendre ton copain avec une autre. En dehors de ça, je ne veux pas me mêler de la vie des autres, sauf lorsqu'ils me le demandent.

\- En parlant de demandes…, commence Hinata sans oser le regarder. Ta sœur… la… sexologue… Elle demande combien pour une consultation ? demande-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La question prit Naruto de court. Son impression que son invitation cachait autre chose s'avérait exacte, par contre, il ne s'attendait aucunement que ce soit en lien avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt avec Tenten. De son problème au lit.

\- Combien elle charge ? répète-t-il.

\- Oui. Juste… Pour savoir.

\- Tu veux la consulter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Si tu veux connaître son tarif, c'est parce que tu as l'intention de la consulter. Ou bien de comparer avec d'autres pour savoir lequel est le moins cher.

Hinata préféra détourner le regard que de nier ou affirmer sa supposition.

\- Moi je ne juge pas ! s'empresse-t-il de dire en levant les mains. C'est même tout à ton honneur d'essayer de régler ton problème. Je suis juste étonné que tu passes par moi pour le régler.

\- Ça aurait été plus gênant de passer par Maya.

\- Oui et non. Enfin bon, soupire-t-il. Ma sœur a une drôle de façon de facturer ses clients. Ça dépend toujours du problème. Le meilleur moyen de savoir est de la contacter.

Naruto sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et alors qu'il faisait défiler ses contacts, Hinata posa une main sur son poignet. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il rencontra son regard paniqué.

\- Je ne connais pas son numéro par cœur, explique Naruto en comprenant.

Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il attrapa un bout de papier et un crayon. Nom et numéro inscrit, il lui tendit la note et il recommença à prendre des mesures pour la préparation qu'il essayait de faire. Hinata observa le numéro en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine qu'elle ferait appel à une psychologue, même spécialisé dans la sexualité, pour discuter de son « manque d'excitation » dans l'intimité. Mettant de côté ses appréhensions, elle retourna à son problème de gâteau sans sucre. Problème qui une heure plus tard n'était toujours pas résolu. Hinata retourna chez elle légèrement abattue, ou plutôt frustrée. Rien n'avançait comme elle le voulait au travail et sa vie amoureuse était au plus bas. Allongée dans son lit, elle fixait le papier sur lequel Naruto avait noté le numéro de sa grande sœur.

Avant d'appeler, Hinata préféra faire une rapide recherche sur internet. « Docteur Karin Uzumaki. Psychologue : Thérapeute et sexologue. Séance seule ou en couple. Prix de la consultation variable. Je fais du cas par cas. Appelez pour avoir une estimation. » Deux numéros de téléphone suivaient la courte description et Hinata hésita. Celui que Naruto lui avait donné devait être son numéro personnel, puisqu'il figurait en deuxième sur le site internet. Au final, sans avoir pris de décision, Hinata s'endormit.

À son réveil, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait appeler. Naruto semblait penser que c'était une démarche pertinente pour elle. Depuis huit ans, elle se croyait incapable d'avoir du plaisir, que ce soit avec un partenaire ou seule. Et pour le moment, elle était de nouveau célibataire, alors ça ne pressait pas. Quoique… Si elle était vraiment incapable d'éprouver du désir et du plaisir, elle ne ferait plus autant d'effort pour trouver l'amour. Il viendrait quand ce serait le moment. Et d'ici là, elle se concentrerait sur sa boutique. Mais s'il s'avérait que son problème pouvait être réglé, ne serait-il pas mieux qu'elle le règle au plus vite ? s'interroge-t-elle en fixant le numéro de la sexologue.

Ce serait bien moins gênant que son problème ait disparu, si elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Avec cette idée en tête, elle composa enfin le numéro que lui avait noté Naruto. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries, et alors qu'elle allait raccrocher et tenter le premier inscrit sur le site internet, la sexologue décrocha enfin.

\- Dr. Uzumaki bonjour.

\- Oui bonjour, j'appelle parce que j'aurais besoin d'aide avec un petit problème au… au lit, avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Bien. De quel nature est ce problème ?

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata à cette question. C'était tellement gênant d'exposer sa situation à une parfaite étrangère, même si celle-ci était une professionnelle.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, poursuivit Karin devant son silence. Le corps humain est complexe et la sexualité, surtout pour les femmes l'est encore plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais… ressenti de plaisir, ni même de désir à faire… l'amour.

\- Je vois. Il y a deux possibilités. La première, la plus déprimante, vous êtes asexuelle. Vous n'êtes donc pas « émoustillée » par l'acte en soi. La seconde possibilité, vous avez un blocage psychologique. Et de ce côté, les raisons peuvent être différentes pour chacun. Donc il vaut mieux prendre rendez-vous pour voir si votre problème est d'ordre psychologique et si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra supposer que le problème est soit médical, soit que vous êtes asexuelle.

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion, Hinata prit rendez-vous pour le vendredi suivant en fin de journée. La psychologue avait son cabinet à presque deux heures de route d'ici. Elle pourrait donc travailler une moitié de journée, avant de prendre la route.

Au grand soulagement d'Hinata, Naruto ne lui posa aucune question, ne s'enquit pas pour savoir si elle avait pris ou non un rendez-vous avec sa sœur, ni si elle l'avait appelée. Le simple fait qu'il connaisse son petit problème était embarrassant, tout comme qu'elle réfléchissait à le régler. Et due à sa grande timidité, elle appréhendait ce rendez-vous. Parler de sexualité n'était vraiment pas dans ses sujets de confort. Elle y pensa toute la semaine, se concentrant tout juste au travail. Elle tentait de voir par elle-même qu'elle genre de blocage psychologique elle pouvait avoir. Elle n'avait pas été violée, ni endoctrinée par la religion. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand le fameux jour arriva, elle conduit avec les doigts crispés autour du volant. Ce rendez-vous la stressait comme pas possible. Elle stressait encore plus que lors de son évaluation finale à l'école de cuisine. Encore plus que lorsqu'elle attendait la réponse pour sa demande de prêt pour acheter sa boutique. Comment quelque chose avec lequel elle vivait depuis tant d'année pouvait devenir une source de stresse ? La seule explication plausible était qu'elle en avait marre de voir ses copains la tromper. Et peut-être aussi son horloge biologique. Elle avait atteint un âge où elle pensait de plus en plus à l'avenir et à fonder une famille. Elle voulait des enfants, et son problème de libido l'empêchait d'avoir une relation durable. Alors pour une vie de famille, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

Au bout de deux heures onze de route, son GPS lui annonça qu'elle avait atteint sa destination. Une petite maison d'un étage se dressait sur sa droite, simple mais coquette, et minuscule entre les grosses maisons familiales. Celle de la psychologue semblait séparée en deux. À l'extrême droite de la maison, une pancarte indiquait le cabinet du Dr. Uzumaki. Donc son cabinet était séparé mais à même de sa maison. Un peu comme sa boutique juste en dessous de son appartement, remarqua Hinata.

Elle se stationna dans la cour et se frotta les mains sur son jean avant d'attraper son sac à main et de rejoindre le cabinet. Derrière la porte se trouvait une salle d'attente avec quatre sièges et une petite table basse couverte de magazines et de cartes d'affaire diverses. Une porte tout au fond était fermée, cachant le cabinet et d'où lui parvenait un éco incompréhensible. Hinata attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un couple, de grands sourires sur les lèvres. Une femme dans la fin vingtaine les suivit sur le seuil de la porte.

Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient remontés en queues de cheval, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et retombaient de chaque côté de ses lunettes. Hinata fut étonnée par sa tenue qui semblait peu professionnel à son avis. Un chemisier violet au-travers duquel on pouvait voir son soutien-gorge et un short si court qu'il dévoilait presque ses fesses… Elle comprenait mieux Maya quand elle disait qu'il était difficile pour elle de demander conseil à sa sœur. Elles étaient définitivement opposées mentalement. Par contre, physiquement, si ce n'était de la différence d'âge elles auraient pu passer pour des jumelles.

En l'apercevant, Karin lui offrit un sourire et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau. À la surprise d'Hinata, la pièce ressemblait plus à une chambre qu'à un bureau. En dehors du bureau et des classeurs, il y avait un long divan, un fauteuil, mais aussi un lit double. La pâtissière dut se rappeler que la psychologue donnait aussi des conseils à des couples, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle leur montrait des positions pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle et un lit était plus confortable que le plancher.

Par contre, l'aménagement la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle était là pour parler de son problème de libido avec une parfaite étrangère. Quoique… Finalement elle préférait en parler avec une inconnue qu'avec une amie ou même sa sœur. C'était déjà assez gênant. Karin fit signe à Hinata de s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle prit elle-même place dans son fauteuil.

\- Donc, commence-t-elle en attrapant un dossier. Mademoiselle Hyuuga ?

\- Oui, acquiesce Hinata en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Parlez-moi plus amplement de votre problème.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone, je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir ou de plaisir avec mes petits-amis jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir couché avec eux, si vous n'éprouviez aucun désir ? l'interrompit Karin.

\- Parce que je les aimais et que je voulais leur faire plaisir.

\- Mais s'ils vous aimaient, ils ne vous auraient jamais demandé de le faire.

\- Ils ne me l'ont pas demandé. Je l'ai fait de mon propre chef après un certain temps.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vous forciez à chaque fois pour leur faire plaisir.

La conclusion de la psychologue prit de court Hinata. Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça ne paraissait pas bien.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est le viol consenti ?

\- Ce n'était pas du viol, proteste Hinata.

\- C'est vrai, lors d'un procès ce serait irrecevable. Mais en psychologie, ça en est un dérivé. Bien que vos petits-amis n'aient rien exigé de vous, vous ressentiez leurs envies et vous ne vouliez pas leur déplaire. Le faire par obligation plutôt que par envie, revient à du viol consenti pour la psychologue que je suis. Maintenant, comment faire pour déclencher le désir sexuel qui est peut-être endormi en vous, c'est une autre question.

Karin attrapa une tablette électronique sur son bureau et sembla y chercher quelque chose, laissant Hinata digérer sa déclaration.

\- Désolée de l'attente, j'ai changé de tablette, et comme de raison, je ne trouve plus rien. Ah voilà ! Je vais vous poser plusieurs questions qui ont ou non rapport avec votre situation. Répondez seulement rapidement à la question sans trop réfléchir.

\- D'accord, acquiesce Hinata, incertaine et mal à l'aise.

\- Couleur préférée ?

\- Violet.

\- Animal préféré ?

\- Hum… Colombe.

\- Saison ?

\- Hiver.

\- Décrivez-vous en un mot.

\- Hum…

\- Le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit.

\- Hum, renfermée.

\- Des frères ou des sœurs ?

\- Une petite sœur.

\- Décrivez-là en un mot.

\- Pétillante.

\- La relation entre vos parents est comment ?

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans.

\- Morte de quoi ? demande Karin en relevant la tête.

\- Cancer du sein.

\- Désolée. Après sa mort, comment était votre père.

\- Triste, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

\- Votre relation avec lui ressemble à quoi ?

\- Un peu tendu, je… Je l'ai déçu en choisissant la pâtisserie.

\- Il interférait donc beaucoup dans votre vie ? Exigeait-il la perfection de vous ?

\- Hum, non. Enfin, oui. Il voulait qu'on ait les meilleures notes de la classe, qu'on soit toujours bien habillées en toute circonstance.

\- Et croyez-vous que ce soit possible de l'être ?

\- Je ne crois pas que la perfection existe.

Karin garda un instant le silence, le temps décrire quelque chose dans son carnet.

\- Je vais peut-être m'avancer un peu vite, mais… J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez inconsciemment à l'être.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux à cette conclusion. Depuis qu'elle avait tenu tête à son père pour réaliser son rêve, elle n'avait jamais cherché la perfection sauf au travail.

\- Je m'explique. L'image qu'on renvoie révèle beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'imagine. Votre habillement aujourd'hui est simple, mais il reste très soigné. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, vous n'avez pas opté pour des vêtements trop sophistiqués, ni extravagants et encore moins négligés. Vous semblez avoir réfléchi à ce que vous porteriez pour ce rendez-vous, alors que vous êtes sûrement allée travailler ce matin. Et je ne crois pas qu'une pâtissière s'habille ainsi pour travailler dans la farine et le crémage.

Cette observation laissa Hinata sans voix. La psychologue n'avait pas totalement tort, elle avait pris le temps de se changer avant de prendre la route et elle avait fait attention au choix de ses vêtements. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée, mais aussi gênée d'être lu aussi facilement par une inconnue.

\- Je ne crois donc pas que le problème soit d'ordre physique. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je crois qu'inconsciemment vous voulez plaire aux autres. Renvoyer l'image d'une femme respectable et la sexualité rentre en conflit avec cette image que vous avez.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est pour ça que je dis « inconsciemment ». Voire même, le problème est dans votre subconscient. C'est si profond, que même lorsque vous pensez être ouverte à la chose, vous êtes totalement contre. Votre subconsciemment dit à votre corps que ce qu'il se passe est mauvais, d'où l'absence d'excitation durant l'acte. Mais je peux aussi me tromper. Par contre… Le simple fait que vous considériez ça comme un problème qu'il faut résoudre, me laisse entendre que l'intérêt est là. Seulement, il est bloqué par cette image de la perfection.

Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel constat en consultant la sexologue. Un besoin de plaire, de renvoyer l'image d'une femme respectable. Il est vrai qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter les vêtements que Karin portait. Ils en dévoilaient beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand les gens parlaient de sexe devant elle. Inconfortable quand ses copains tentaient de l'exciter. Avait-elle vraiment peur de passer pour une fille sans gêne si elle se mettait à aimer le sexe ?

\- Je vais vous faire une liste de chose à essayer. On va y aller par étape, et augmenter le niveau doucement. Si on va trop vite, votre subconsciemment se refermera encore plus. Il faut lui montrer pas à pas, que le désir n'est pas sal et qu'il peut être bon pour vous. Je ne parle pas d'une vie de débauche, mais bien d'une relation saine pour un couple. Votre premier devoir sera de lire. Mais pas des documents scientifiques, ni des romans pornographiques à la Cinquante Nuances de Grey.

Hinata eut une pensée pour sa sœur qui lui avait offert ce livre. Hanabi n'avait sûrement pas pris le temps de se renseigner sur l'histoire, puisque même une psychologue lui déconseillait de le lire pour régler son problème. Karin fit défiler quelque chose sur son écran, notant quelques mots une fois de temps en temps. Puis elle déposa sa tablette sur son bureau et tendit la feuille à Hinata. Des titres de livre recouvraient le tiers de la page, certains avec un numéro entre parenthèse à côté.

\- Certains font partis d'une série. J'ai donc écrit le nombre de tome entre parenthèse. Je ne dis pas de tous les lire. Faites une recherche sur chacun, lisez les résumés et achetez-en deux ou trois. Lisez-le et voyez ce que ça donne. Si ça éveille quelque chose, tant mieux, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile. J'ai choisi des livres qui sont pour certains très explicites, avec beaucoup de description, mais que je considère plus réaliste que la série de Grey. Le BDSM c'est beaucoup trop avancé pour vous. Je dirais que la série Off-Campus d'Elle Kennedy commence plus doucement pour vous et que la série Charmant de Christina Lauren est un peu plus avancé. Si les descriptions sont encore trop nombreuses, les romans des Édition Harlequin dans la collection Black Rose ou Passions peuvent être un bon tremplin pour commencer. J'ai seulement écrit deux ou trois auteurs sous ces titres, mais il y en a beaucoup. Chacun à ses goûts et son rythme, alors je me contente de vous guider avec une liste de choix, mais c'est à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez lire.

Après avoir payé la psychologue, Hinata la remercia et retourna à sa voiture, la feuille bien cachée dans son sac à main. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un la voit avec cette liste très personnelle. Durant le trajet de retour, elle repensa en boucle à sa séance avec la sexologue. Est-ce que ces lectures pouvaient vraiment débloquer sa libido ? Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée d'en avoir, que peut-être ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle aurait peut-être dû tenter quelque chose bien avant. Avant d'entendre Naruto parler de viol consenti, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiétée. Elle se disait que si elle trouvait un homme capable d'accepter son manque de libido, ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire l'amour pour lui faire plaisir. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses en se forçant durant toutes ces années. Croyant qu'il était impossible d'avoir du plaisir ou de ressentir du désir, elle avait cru que ce qui se passait était normal. Que ça se résumait à ça de faire l'amour dans son cas.

Du coup, Hinata rentra chez elle complètement démoralisé. Pour une fois, Maya n'attendait pas devant chez elle pour discuter. C'était plutôt Naruto, qui se rongeait les ongles. Pas besoin de poser la question, elle devinait sans mal que sa petite sœur était sortie avec son copain, et en tant que grand frère surprotecteur, il avait du mal à rester en place quand elle avait un rendez-vous galant.

\- Pour quelqu'un avec ta réputation, tu surprotèges beaucoup ta sœur, soupire-t-elle en insérant sa clé dans le verrou.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai cette réputation, et que Maya ne me ressemble pas, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle l'invita à entrer. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester seul tant que sa sœur ne serait pas rentrée.

\- Sinon, tu étais parti où ? demande-t-il en prenant place à la table. Je suis passé à la pâtisserie et on m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ?

Naruto n'était pas vraiment curieux de savoir où elle était allée, Hinata le savait. Mais s'intéresser à elle, lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir à ce que pouvait faire Shino avec sa petite sœur. Malheureusement pour lui, la pâtissière se voyait mal lui dire qu'elle avait rencontré sa grande sœur pour parler de son problème au lit.

\- Je voyais un docteur, répond-elle en restant évasive.

Mais sans qu'elle s'en compte, Hinata rougit. Ce qui intrigua le blond.

\- Un rendez-vous gênant ?

\- Quoi ?

Le rouge s'intensifia sur les joues de sa voisine et une idée traversa l'esprit de Naruto.

\- Est-ce que tu es allée consulter un sexologue ?

Le bafouillement qui répondit à sa question ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il avait vu juste.

\- Ma sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai rencontré un sexologue ?

\- Tu rougies comme si tu avais honte de quelque chose. Et puisque ça te gêne de parler de sexe…

Hinata resta silencieuse, lui tournant le dos comme une enfant qui le bouderait, avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai appelé ta sœur et j'avais rendez-vous avec elle tantôt.

Son aveu le laissa surpris. D'abord, il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle suivrait son conseil, puisqu'ils ne se sont jamais aimés, mais aussi qu'elle ait choisi de rencontré Karin pour ça. Elle aurait pu contacter n'importe qui pour éviter d'avoir affaire avec un membre de sa famille.

\- Et ça s'est bien passé ? finit-il par demander.

Il devait avouer qu'il était maintenant curieux pour de vrai. Peut-être que si elle réussissait à prendre son pied, elle lui paraitrait moins coincée. Et elle lui tomberait moins sur les nerfs.

\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi ! s'empourpre Hinata.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon idée après tout.

\- Et alors ? C'est bien trop gênant.

\- Alors je vais tenter de deviner ses conseils.

Karin leur racontait chacune de ses théories sur les problèmes sexuels que l'humain pouvait avoir et comment les régler. Et elle lui donna le goût de lui clouer le bec, lorsqu'elle eut un haussement sceptique des sourcils.

\- Il y a tellement de moyen. Les films porno, les livres érotiques, les jouets sexuels… La masturbation. Mais la première étape, comme elle le dirait, est probablement la lecture.

Il savait qu'il était tombé dessus, juste à voir l'air abasourdi de la brune. C'est clair que dans le cas d'Hinata, elle devait débloquer sa libido seule, avant de pouvoir tenter le coup avec un partenaire.

\- Et elle t'a sûrement suggéré la série Off-Campus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Parce que lorsque j'ai envie d'avoir de bons conseils en lecture pour adulte, ma grande sœur est une référence. Et dans ton cas, il te faut quelque chose de plus soft. Je vois mal Fifty Shade of Grey régler ton problème de libido.

À la mention du Bestseller sadomasochiste, Naruto remarqua le regard fuyant de sa voisine.

\- Non, fit Naruto, incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu as lu ce navet.

\- C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert en pensant que ça m'aiderait. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à finir le premier livre tant je trouvais ça mal écrit. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la grande littérature.

\- Et ça ne respecte même pas les lois qui régis la communauté BDSM.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Selon toi ? Ma sœur critique ouvertement ce livre pour cette raison. Et en tant que sexologue, elle doit connaître toutes les pratiques « légales » pour pouvoir bien conseiller ses patients. Même si le bondage ne me déplaît pas, être fouetté ne m'excite pas du tout.

Naruto ne fut pas étonné de voir le visage d'Hinata s'empourprer à son commentaire. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait être à l'aise de parler sexe avec lui. Mais puisqu'elle l'aidait avec Maya en étant un bon modèle à suivre à la différence de Karin, il avait envie de l'aider à s'épanouir.

\- Mais sinon… En dehors de la lecture pour développer ton imagination, il faut surtout que tu découvres quel type de plaisir qu'il te faut.

Hinata s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau et elle eut du mal à calmer sa toux. Ce qui fit sourire le blond, qui le cacha rapidement derrière son propre verre.

\- Type de plaisir ? répète-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Ouai, c'est comme ça que je dis ça. Il y a ceux qui on besoin de musique, de jouet, de contexte… Moi je relis ça aux cinq sens. Certains ont juste besoin de voir leur partenaire se déshabiller, d'autres ont besoin d'entendre l'autre gémir et les encourager. Il y a ceux qui doivent absolument voir les yeux de leur partenaire et les autres qui doivent se tenir la main ou encore s'embrasser. Et c'est différent pour tout le monde.

Il voyait bien que la brune était gênée par son monologue, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre ça. Par contre, il n'allait pas lui dire de quel type de plaisir lui-même avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sans compter qu'il s'adaptait très bien aux besoins de sa partenaire du moment.

\- Et je suis supposée trouver ça comment ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Par essaie et erreur. Mais je suis prêt à faire des suppositions, ajoute-t-il innocemment.

Hinata lui jeta un regard noir qui ne l'intimida pas une seule seconde.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que le contexte est important, et que même si tu te masturbes, tu auras besoin d'un scénario complet pour te faire jouir.

Il se prit une orange sur le torse en réponse à son commentaire. Bon c'est vrai que c'était un peu bas, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était jamais adonnée au plaisir solitaire.

\- Sinon quelque chose en lien avec les saveurs, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Et cette supposition sembla intriguer Hinata.

\- Développe, demande-t-elle lentement.

\- Tu es pâtissière, et sûrement aussi cuisinière, donc tout ce qui est en lien aux saveurs, et peut-être même aux odeurs, peuvent stimuler ta libido. Comme des fraises enrobées de chocolat dans une ambiance tamisée avec des bougies parfumées… à je ne sais pas trop quel parfum, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Effectivement, elle voyait. Par contre, l'un de ses ex avait déjà essayé le truc des fraises au chocolat, à la lumière des chandelles et avec la musique la plus romantique et sensuelle qui soit. Et nada. Son jardin secret n'avait ni tressauté de désir, ni produit de cyprine pour faire changement. Ça avait été un moment agréable, qui n'avait malheureusement provoqué aucune envie sexuelle,

\- Sauf que j'ai déjà essayé ça et… Ça n'a rien donné.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonne Naruto.

D'accord, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

\- Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas les bonnes saveurs. Mais je maintins que c'est en lien avec la nourriture.

Hinata leva les yeux au plafond, un brin exaspérée par lui. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble. Il était temps que Maya revienne de son rencard.

Oo0oO

Hinata profita de sa pause dîner pour se rendre à la librairie et acheter tous les tomes de la série Off-Campus d'Elle Kennedy. Naruto semblait dire que c'était une bonne série, donc même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle allait écouter sa suggestion. Sans compter que le résumé semblait intéressant, se dit-elle en lisant la quatrième de couverture du premier tome. Elle attrapa les livres puis se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle allait commencer à les lire dès que la journée serait terminée. Mieux valait quelle soit seule et bien installée, si l'histoire devenait prenante et qu'elle commençait à la stimuler.

Malheureusement, si l'intrigue était captivante, la première scène de lit la laissa de marbre. Mais bon, puisque l'histoire était plaisante… Elle le lut jusqu'à la fin, puis entama le second au bout d'une semaine. Le tome deux traînait sur la table, quand Naruto repassa la voir pour éviter, encore une fois, de penser à sa petite sœur qui se trouvait en compagnie de Shino.

\- Oh, tu as commencé à lire Off-Campus, sourit Naruto en prenant le livre dans ses mains. Tu trouves ça comment ?

\- C'est bien.

\- D'accord. Et ?

\- Quoi et ? fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça l'a débloqué ?

Hinata lui tourna le dos en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non, ajoute-t-il en prenant place à la table.

Au fond, il n'était pas étonné. Son problème ne pouvait être réglé aussi facilement. Elle avait besoin de temps pour laisser sortir sa libido de sa cage et l'apprivoiser. Il évita donc de revenir sur ce sujet et lui demanda si ses expériences pour créer un gâteau non-sucré avançait.

\- Pas vraiment, soupire-t-elle.

Elle posa une part de gâteau devant Naruto, puis elle s'assit en face de lui avec un morceau pour elle-même. Le blond prit une bouchée avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que la dernière fois, mais malheureusement, il était extrêmement sec. Ce qui fait qu'Hinata l'avait couvert d'une plus grosse couche de glaçage en plus de le couper en deux et d'y napper un coulis de fraise.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça, acquiesce Naruto.

\- Je vais mettre ça de côté pour quelques semaines. J'ai trois mariages, six anniversaires et une remise de diplôme ce mois-ci.

\- Wow ! Tout le monde c'est donner le mot.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'au retour de Maya, qui apportait avec elle, une demande qui les concernait tous les deux.

\- Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble pour la fête de l'école ? Je suis nul en pâtisserie, lui rappelle Naruto.

\- Mais tu fais la meilleure pâte feuillée que j'ai jamais goûté. Sans offense, ajoute Maya en se tournant vers Hinata.

\- Pas de problème, je n'ai jamais bien fait la pâte feuilletée. Mon beurre finit toujours par coulé durant la cuisson.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de nous demander de faire un mille-feuille géant ? demande Naruto.

\- Un mille-feuille géant couvert de fondant serait vraiment original, acquiesce sa petite sœur.

Les deux rivaux se jetèrent un regard incertain. S'ils respectaient les talents de l'autre, et arrivaient à se supporter de plus en plus, ils ne se voyaient pas travailler ensemble.

\- Ça vous fera quelque chose à faire quand je serai avec Shino, ajoute-t-elle innocemment.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son rire devant l'air assombri de son voisin. Il avait encore tellement de mal à accepter que sa petite sœur soit dans une relation sérieuse, aussi peu de temps après le quasi viol que son ex avait failli lui faire subir.

\- C'est vrai que ce sera plus productif de travailler sur ce projet, que de rester assis sans ouvrir la bouche, approuve la pâtissière.

Naruto leva les yeux au plafond à sa remarque. Il n'était jamais productif quand il savait sa petite sœur en plein rendez-vous avec un garçon. Mais Hinata avait raison. À chaque fois il venait la voir pour penser à autre chose et il l'empêchait de travailler ou encore de lire les livres que Karin lui avait conseillés.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais je n'ai aucune imagination pour la décoration.

\- Je devrais pouvoir gribouiller quelque chose et d'intéressant. Je te le montrerai demain.

\- Si j'étais susceptible, je pourrais croire que tu nous mets dehors, ricane Naruto.

\- T'as tout compris, acquiesce Hinata en souriant. Maya est revenue et j'ai eu ma dose de Naruto pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto eut un rire jaune, alors que sa sœur cachait son sourire derrière sa main. Mais il l'avait un peu cherché en abordant le sujet de son problème au lit un peu plus tôt. Il était seulement un peu curieux. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir vivre et ressentir le plaisir que le sexe procurait. Il était peiné qu'Hinata n'ai jamais ressenti de désir pour la chose, et que par conséquent, elle n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme. Ça pouvait apporter tellement de bien-être. Il termina donc d'une bouchée le morceau de gâteau qu'elle lui avait donné et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de pousser Maya vers la sortie. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas sorti dans les bars depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur et qu'il commençait vraiment à être en manque.

\- Si je m'absente pour la soirée, tu me promets de rester sage ici et de ne pas inviter de garçon ? lui demande-t-il quand ils sont chez lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai rien que tu as déjà fait avant. Alors vas t'amuser avec les filles légères qui peuplent les bars, ricane-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. De toute façon, c'était son « jour de congé » demain, alors il pourrait se lever aussi tard qu'il en aurait envie.

Après le départ de Naruto et Maya, Hinata mit de la musique et sortit un calpin à croquis. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire non à l'adolescente, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à un autre évènement. Elle en avait déjà par-dessus la tête ce mois-ci. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle le faisait en dehors des heures de travail, seulement avec Naruto, ce projet l'occuperait et l'empêcherait de penser à ses problèmes de cœur. Ou plutôt de sexe. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour l'occasion. Elle avait l'habitude des anniversaires ou des remises de diplôme, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait un gâteau pour fête d'école. Et en plus, Maya ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails.

Elle fit plusieurs croquis. Des gâteaux ronds, des carrés, sur un étage, sur plusieurs, droits, déséquilibrés, asymétriques… Hinata en fit de tous les goûts. Elle demanderait l'opinion de Naruto et de Maya le lendemain, et elle en profiterait pour lui demander plus de détails à l'adolescente. Au moins une idée de thème pour la décoration. Et ce qui était bien avec cette collaboration, c'est que son voisin pourrait l'aider avec le fondant. En temps normal, elle laissait ça à Choji qui avait plus de force dans les bras. Il s'occupait de l'assemblage, du fondant et de la livraison, alors que Tenten et elle s'occupaient du reste. C'était toujours un travail d'équipe pour chaque projet. Cette fois-ci, elle laisserait Naruto faire la pâte feuilletée et le fondant, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de la garniture de fruits, du glaçage et de la décoration.

Ils pourraient toujours l'assembler ensemble, selon le modèle qu'ils auraient choisi. Ignorant quel motif elle devrait ajouter sur le croquis, elle laissa tomber son carnet, attrapa son livre et rejoignit sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eut enfilé son pyjama, Hinata se glissa sous les couvertures et reprit sa lecture. Même si les scènes intimes ne déclenchaient aucune réaction dans son bas ventre, l'histoire en elle-même était suffisamment intéressante pour qu'elle continue de les lire. Une fois qu'elle aurait terminé les quatre tomes, elle irait peut-être en acheter d'autres. Elle verrait en temps et lieux si ça valait la peine après avoir lu « Le but ». À quoi bon en lire d'autre, si ça ne donnait aucun résultat pour son problème. Sa bibliothèque contenait suffisamment de romans non-lus. Quand elle commença à somnoler, elle ferma son livre et éteignit la lumière.


	4. Chapter 4

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Hinata se réveilla en sursaut, alors que son subconscient lui montrait une scène du livre qu'elle lisait, sauf que c'était elle à la place de l'héroïne et Naruto dans celui du copain de Grace. Plus que le fait d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie fantasmer, c'était le fait d'y voir son insupportable voisin. Le coureur de jupons en train de lui… Non aucune chance. Logan lui correspondait à merveille, mais aucune chance qu'elle fasse comme Grace et qu'elle couche avec lui. Même pas pour tout l'argent du monde. Elle tourna les yeux vers son cadran et soupirant en voyant qu'il était à peine quatre heures. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de se rendormir pour deux heures ? D'autant plus qu'elle risquait de mettre un certain temps à chasser les images de son rêve érotique.

Au final, Hinata préféra se lever et prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler sur la commande de Maya. Tant qu'à être réveillée, autant le mettre à profit. En descendant l'escalier extérieur, la pâtissière s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant un bruit du côté du stationnement.

\- Bordel de merde ! grogna une voix d'homme.

Au coin du bloc, elle vit une ombre trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long au sol. Intriguée, Hinata s'approcha de cette forme étalée au sol, bien que cela aurait pu être dangereux. Quand l'homme se releva, elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son voisin. Il était dans un sale état.

\- Naruto ?

Chancelant, il se retourna vers elle et il plissa les yeux pour la reconnaître, puis un rire idiot le secoua.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Naruto leva un doigt en ouvrant la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et sans crier gare, il se retourna pour rendre ses boyaux sur le mur de la bâtisse. Hinata posa une main sur sa bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tout un coup, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir encore pris son petit déjeuner. Le blond se redressa lentement en essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

\- Ça va mieux, soupire-t-il.

Voyant qu'il prenait la direction de son appartement, Hinata l'arrêta. Dans cet état, il risquait de réveiller Maya et elle avait comme l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le voie dans cet état.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'attendre avant de monter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maya dort, je te rappelle.

Naruto l'observa un long moment avec un regard vide, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

\- Bordel ! s'exclame-t-il avec une main devant la bouche. J'avais oublié.

Il leva les yeux vers son appartement en laissant échapper un long « Oh ! », puis il éclata de rire.

\- T'es complètement saoul ! le gronde Hinata.

\- Eeeeh… Ouep. Le DJ était mauvais et il n'y avait aucune fille intéressée, alors je suis allé dans un autre bar. Là il y avait ce vieil ami…

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- On a enchaîné les shoots pour voir qui en boirait le plus. Le problème, c'est que je tiens bien l'alcool jusqu'au moment de me lever. Et là c'est comme si j'en avait pris le double. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais je m'en fiche, ajoute-t-elle pour éviter qu'il reparte dans ses explications.

Hinata décida de l'emmener avec elle dans la cuisine de sa pâtisserie. Il n'aurait qu'à cuver une heure ou deux sur le plancher avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Elle l'abandonna dans un coin de la pièce, puis elle sortit ce sont elle avait besoin pour faire de la pâte feuilletée. Elle voulait voir jusqu'à combien d'étage elle pourrait aller sans que le haut ne se mette à pencher. Il lui restait de la garniture de fruit d'une précédente commande, alors elle pourrait l'utiliser pour faire son teste. Hinata s'apprêtait à mettre la première couche de beurre quand Naruto se leva, encore titubant mais l'œil plus vif.

\- T'aurais pas un verre d'eau ? demande-t-il avec une voix pâteuse.

Hinata attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et la lui tendit avant de se remettre au travail. Il calla presque la moitié de son contenu, puis il porta un regard sur ce qu'elle faisait.

\- T'as pas bien couvert le beurre.

Hinata s'arrêta en regardant devant elle, un air mécontent sur le visage.

\- Le beurre va couler durant la cuisson si ce n'est pas bien fermé, ajoute-t-il.

\- Je suis au courant, soupire-t-elle,

\- Je disais ça pour t'aider.

Il la regarda se remettre au travail, mais il ne put se retenir quand il la vit refaire la même erreur.

\- Et puis, je croyais que c'était moi qui allait s'occuper de la pâte, remarque-t-il.

\- C'est juste un test. Je veux savoir combien d'étage on peut faire avec de la pâte feuilletée.

En comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, car à la base il n'y avait que quatre couches de pâte dans un mille-feuille, il hocha la tête. Mais la voir refaire continuellement la même erreur l'insupportait. Après s'être lavé les mains, il la poussa pour s'en occuper lui-même malgré son état.

\- Hey ! C'est ma cuisine.

\- C'est un sacrilège de gâche de la pâte de cette façon.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Je ne tiens peut-être pas l'alcool, mais je décuve rapidement. Et puis si tu veux que ton test soit concluant, il faut que ta pâte soit bien faite.

Se rangeant à sa logique, elle le laissa travailler la pâte et y enfermer les morceaux de beurre froid sans parler. Naruto avait beau dire, mais ses facultés n'étaient pas toutes revenues. Il manquait un peu de force dans les bras pour aplatir le beurre, mais il fit comme si tout allait bien. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hinata sortir plusieurs plaques de quatre par quatre pouces et les préparer pour la cuisson. Il était épuisé et frustré sexuellement, mais il n'osait pas se montrer dans cet état devant sa sœur. Elle l'avait encouragé à sortir, sachant pertinemment qu'il supportait mal l'abstinence trop longtemps. Et quand il se décidait à sortir, il ne trouvait aucune fille intéressé ET célibataire. Il s'était pris un coup dans le ventre, parce que la copine d'une armoire à glace s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Voilà pourquoi il avait fini par aller dans un pub et de s'enivrer, parce qu'il avait une envie folle de baiser et aucune fille avec qui le faire.

Il se retrouvait donc à faire de la pâtisserie à même pas cinq heures du matin, plutôt que de dormir. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie d'Hinata, se dit-il. Quand il eut terminé la pâte, il laissa sa voisine la couper à la bonne taille et les placer sur chaque plaque. Dès que le tout fut au four, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, avec les paupières lourdes.

\- Maintenant que la pâte est en train de cuir, tu peux retourner chez toi et dormir.

\- Aussi bien attendre que Maya se lève pour aller à l'école, grommèle-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Hinata poussa un long soupir, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Naruto suivit d'une oreille ses déplacements dans la cuisine, devinant qu'elle préparait la garniture pour mettre en chaque couche de pâte. Et tout d'un coup, il réalisa quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà levé ? demande-t-il en se relevant d'un coup. Il n'est pas encore cinq heures !

Naruto vit la brune se raidir à sa question, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Ça attisa sa curiosité.

\- Je veux dire, moi je commence à cinq heures parce qu'il faut que mes pains soit près pour l'ouverture à sept heures. Mais toi, il me semble que tu n'ouvres pas avant huit heures.

\- Je voulais faire ce test, déclare-t-elle toujours dos à lui.

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Elle était très détendue avant qu'il ne lui pose cette question.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu aurais pu faire ça ce soir après la fermeture.

Hinata poussa un long soupir. En abandonnant ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retourna vers lui, les joues légèrement rosies. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, alors autant mettre ce temps à profit.

Au son de sa voix, Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en parler avec lui. Alors il décida de changer de sujet, même s'il se doutait que celui-ci ne serait pas mieux.

\- Quand retournes-tu vois ma sœur ?

Surprise par la question, Hinata écarquilla les yeux, son visage s'empourprant soudainement.

\- Ce n'est pas tes oignons !

\- Je suis juste curieux. Ce n'est pas un problème très courant. Ça semble plus profond que ce qu'elle traite d'habitude.

\- Probablement parce que ça remonte loin, marmonne-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Loin à quel point ?

Hinata lui tourna le dos d'un coup, soudainement gênée. Naruto se doutait qu'il était la dernière personne avec qui elle voulait en parler, mais il ressentait le besoin de comprendre ce qui clochait.

\- Je dois la revoir à la fin du mois, finit-t-elle par dire. Mais pour le reste, ce n'est pas tes oignons ! ajoute-t-elle en se retournant.

Naruto leva les bras en signe d'abandon, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son bâillement. Il allait avoir besoin d'un café s'il voulait tenir plus longtemps.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. Je me débrouillerai avec le reste et tu pourras passer plus tard pour voir le résultat.

Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se confier, il préféra s'incliner et faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. De toute façon, il ne réussirait pas à être de bons conseils avec la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il commençait déjà à avoir la gueule de bois, grimace-t-il en sortant de la cuisine. Hinata soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma. Quand Naruto lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était réveillée à cette heure du matin, le souvenir de son rêve lui était revenu et l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Comment le regarder en face, lorsqu'elle le revoyait lui faire… Pour éloigner cette image, la pâtissière se donna de petites claques sur les joues. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et de toute façon, son corps n'y réagissait même pas. Elle se remit donc au travail pour éviter d'y repenser.

Oo0oO

Grâce à l'arrivée de ses employés et ses commandes à faire pour la journée, Hinata réussit à oublier le gênant fantasme qui l'avait réveillé. Il approchait dix-sept heures quand Naruto revint, un grand verre de café à la main et des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Tu fais peur à voir.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en avalant une grande gorgée de sa boisson. Il ne paraissait pas plus reposé qu'avant son départ.

\- Est-ce que t'as réussi à dormir ? s'inquiète Hinata.

\- Si on veut, grogne-t-il d'une voix roque. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

\- Tant que tu ne vomis pas dans ma cuisine…

\- Je suis juste curieux de voir le résultat de ton test.

Hinata hocha la tête en essuyant ses mains sur sa veste de travail et alla chercher le gâteau mille-feuille qu'elle avait rangé dans sa chambre froide. Elle le déposa sur le comptoir alors que Naruto observait la pièce montée sur laquelle elle travaillait. La mariée avait des goûts luxueux et elle était encore loin d'avoir terminé de le décoré. Heureusement, il n'était dû que pour le lendemain après-midi.

\- Jolie dentelle en glaçage, félicite Naruto.

\- Merci. Ça fait deux heures que je suis dessus.

Elle vit son voisin écarquiller les yeux, clairement abasourdit par ses dires. Il y avait de quoi, elle n'avait même pas la moitié du gâteau de fait. Il lui restait encore quatre étages à faire, les plus petits, mais pas les moins long pour autant.

\- La mariée veut que je reproduise la dentelle qui couvre sa robe. Et comme de raison, ce sont des motifs complexes.

\- Tu vas en avoir pour toute la soirée, constate-t-il.

\- En temps normal, je l'aurais terminé demain matin, avoue-t-elle après une grande respiration. Malheureusement…

\- Tu vas en avoir un autre à faire demain.

\- Un anniversaire et la mère doit passer le prendre à la même heure qu'on doit livrer celui-ci à la salle de réception.

Naruto siffla avant de terminer son café, puis il jeta le gobelet en se penchant sur le mille-feuille couvert de fondant blanc.

\- Tu ne l'as pas décoré ?

\- Non, Maya est passée avant de partir pour l'école. En fait, c'est une sorte de kermesse pour amasser des fonds pour leur voyage de fin d'année. Et elle s'est dit que du pain et des brioches ne rapporteront pas autant qu'un gâteau.

\- Donc faut faire plusieurs petits gâteaux mille-feuille et les couvrir de fondant ? comprit Naruto.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je n'aurai qu'à faire un dessin en glaçage pour montrer à quel fruit sont chaque gâteau.

\- Tu penses faire des garnitures différentes ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime les fraises ou encore les framboises.

Devant son silence, Hinata attrapa un couteau et découpa deux parts qu'elle posa dans une assiette. Elle tendit ensuite une fourchette à Naruto et goûta leur création. Visuellement, c'était intéressant quand on le coupait. Au goût, le fondant était trop présent. Il faudrait qu'elle l'aplatisse un peu plus le fondant. Il y en avait un peu trop sur les morceaux du contour.

\- Trop de fondant, déclare Naruto.

\- Je me disais la même chose. J'ai perdu la main. C'est Choji qui s'en charge d'habitude, ajoute-t-elle devant son regard. On a tous nos spécialités.

\- Je vois ça. Sinon, ma sœur a dit combien il fallait en faire et pour quand.

\- On a une semaine. Pour en faire une douzaine, grimace-t-elle.

Hinata le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une grande respiration. Il semblait plus calme en les rouvrant.

\- Génial. On va y passer toutes nos soirées et n'en retirer rien du tout.

\- Au moins on le fait à deux. On n'aura pas besoin de passer des nuits blanches dessus.

\- Au moins deux par soir, conclu Naruto. Je vais faire le fondant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Hinata roula les yeux à sa précision, puis elle sortit un cahier ou elle se mit à noter les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Naruto se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et lui mentionna certains ajustements dans les quantités. Il allait devoir réaliser plusieurs couches de pâte feuilletée, et mieux valait en prévoir en surplus juste au cas où.

\- Je m'occupe des ingrédients pour la pâte et pour le fondant.

\- Et moi de la garniture et du crémage.

Ils se laissèrent là-dessus et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour commencer ce long projet.

Oo0oO

Tous les soirs des six jours qui suivirent, les deux rivaux se retrouvèrent pour travailler sur la confection des douze gâteaux. Pendant que Naruto faisait la pâte feuilletée, Hinata préparait les plaques de cuisson, puis la garniture de fruit. Dès que c'était au four, il se mettait sur le fondant et elle confectionnait le crémage qui recouvrerait le tout avant le fondant. Et chaque fois, elle dessinait le fruit qui se trouvait dans la garniture à la poche à douille. Il y en avait quatre aux fraises, trois aux framboises, trois aux cerises, un aux mûres et un dernier aux bleuets. Naruto avait été retissant pour les deux derniers, mais il devait avouer que le mélange de sa voisine était délicieux. Le jour J, Naruto accompagna sa sœur à l'école pour l'aider à emmener les boîtes de gâteau jusqu'au réfrigérateur de la cafétéria. Shino allait l'aider à les vendre, du coup, elle le renvoya dès qu'ils eurent vidé la voiture.

Il ne fallut pas trois jours pour cette vente à l'école n'attire des clients à la pâtisserie et à la boulangerie. Quand cinq personnes lui demandèrent le même gâteau mille-feuille, Hinata paniqua. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Naruto de faire sa pâte feuilletée chaque fois qu'elle recevrait une commande. Mais elle allait devoir tout de même lui demander une faveur. Aussi difficile ça pouvait être pour elle. Après avoir laissé Tenten finir de nettoyer la cuisine et de fermer en partant, elle frappa à la porte arrière de la boulangerie pour voir si Naruto s'y trouvait toujours. Un garçon d'environ vingt ans lui ouvrit en replaçant un foulard autour de son cou.

\- Oh ! Miss Hinata. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Salut Konohamaru. Est-ce que Naruto est encore là ?

Sans lui répondre, il lui fit signe d'entrer et s'éloigna vers une porte fermée qui intrigua Hinata.

\- Boss ! fit-il en ouvrant la porte. Miss Hinata te cherche.

En l'entendant une nouvelle fois l'appeler miss, Hinata leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait beau être plus jeune de quelques années, l'entendre dire miss à chaque fois lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus. Avant même que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'approcha de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une autre cuisine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de four. Puisqu'elle était là, Konohamaru haussa les épaules et ressortit en refermant derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi cette pièce ? demande-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de la table où il pétrissait de la pâte. Pendant un instant, elle fut hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses mains et la tension de ses muscles à chaque pression.

\- Là où je prépare et laisse reposer la pâte. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Ah oui, fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

Et pour se remettre les idées en place, elle se gifla mentalement.

\- Hum… J'aurais besoin… de ton aide.

Ce dernier mot attira l'attention de Naruto et il la regarda en plissant des yeux.

\- Notre gâteau mille-feuille a été un grand succès et maintenant j'en ai cinq commandes.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse de la pâte feuilletée, cru comprendre Naruto.

\- En fait non. Je voudrais plutôt que tu m'aides à rectifier mes erreurs, avoue-t-elle sans le regarder.

Avouer ses faiblesses pour lui demander son aide était dur. Et ça prit Naruto par surprise. Elle était en train de lui demander des cours ? Lui qui pensait qu'elle allait lui passer commander.

\- Et ça me rapporte quoi ?

\- Tu veux combien ? soupire Hinata, exaspérée.

\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Un service contre un service. Le moment venu.

\- Tant que ça reste convenable et légale, accepte-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme si j'allais te demander de me tailler une pipe, ricane-t-il. Ça va à l'encontre de la thérapie de ma sœur, ajoute-t-il, très sérieux cette fois.

Voir Hinata lever les yeux en soupirant fit rire Naruto. Il avait dit ça pour la provoquer, mais ça ne lui avait pas réellement traversé l'esprit. Forcer une fille à faire quelque chose allait à l'encontre de ses valeurs. Le plaisir de la fille passait toujours avant le sien.

\- Et on commence les « cours » quand ? demande-t-il en se remettant au travail.

\- Quand tu auras un moment.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour relever les yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai quand même eu cinq commandes en deux jours. Je dois les faire pour la fin de la semaine et je vais peut-être en recevoir d'autres entre temps.

Bon point, se dit-il en recommençant à pétrir sa pâte. Il allait devoir travailler et l'aider en même temps. Abandonnant sa préparation, il lui montra où se trouvait chaque ingrédient et lui libéra un coin de sa table.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je continue à préparer ma pâte. Elle doit reposer toute la nuit.

\- Je me vois mal rouspéter, alors que tu acceptes déjà de m'aider.

\- Pourtant on a suivi les mêmes cours, lui rappelle-t-il.

\- Mon cerveau semble avoir refusé d'assimiler les informations durant CE cours.

Naruto éclata de rire. N'avoir aucun talent en dessin ou en sculpture, c'était une chose. Mais ne pas comprendre comment bien fermer la pâte autour du beurre, ça en était une autre.

\- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça, acquiesce-t-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

Hinata lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit sourire. En silence, ils se mirent tous les deux au travail. Naruto s'arrêtait parfois pour reprendre sa voisine. Au bout d'une heure, il avait terminé ses préparations de pâte, qu'il déposa sur les étagères qu'il avait posé à cet effectif. Ensuite, il la supervisa pendant qu'elle terminait son second mélange et commençait à le pétrir. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour faire la pâte. Le problème était qu'elle avait du mal à aplatir le beurre froid suffisamment plat avant de le recouvrir avec la seconde moitié de la pâte. Il dut l'aider une nouvelle fois en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour y mettre plus de poids. De ce fait, une bouffée de parfum remonta à son nez. Un mélange de fruits et… quelque chose de sucré. Des restants de sa journée de travail. En fermant les yeux, il en savoura l'odeur. Il avait un faible pour ce qui était sucré, et il dut se faire violence pour réussir à s'éloigner d'Hinata. Il ne devait pas éprouver d'attirance physique pour une foule de raisons. La première, ils étaient rivaux. La secondes, ils étaient voisins. Mais surtout, parce qu'il ne saurait pas gérer les choses avec son problème de libido.

\- Je vais te rembourser les ingrédients que j'ai pris, fit-elle en mettant la pâte dans du cellophane.

\- Pas de problème. Rien ne presse.

\- Encore merci. Je vais pouvoir faire deux gâteaux sur cinq demain. Après avoir terminé le gâteau « lune de miel », ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Lune de miel ? répète Naruto en riant.

\- C'est le nom qu'on lui a donné. La mariée l'est déjà en lune de miel, juste à la voir et ses demandes sont extravagantes.

\- Extravagantes à quel point ?

\- Des couchers de soleil et de la dorure. Sans compter qu'elle veut un gâteau marbré red velvet et chocolat avec une crème à l'orange sanguine et… aux carottes.

Naruto eut d'abord un haussement de sourcils, aimant l'idée du marbré red velvet et chocolat. Mais ensuite, il grimaça à la mention des carottes.

\- Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, des carottes.

\- Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Ma mère me faisait toujours un gâteau aux carottes, parce que j'aime la couleur orange.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quand Hinata éclata de rire à sa confession. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait parce qu'elle pensait qu'il aimait ça. Non, au contraire, ça l'amusait de décevoir ses enfants avec un gâteau qu'ils détestaient avant de leur offrir le cadeau de leurs rêves. Elle était étrange, se répète-t-il à chaque fois. Comme tous les membres de cette famille de débauchés, à l'exception de Maya et de leur père.

\- Ça semble être… Quelqu'un de particulier, commente prudemment Hinata.

\- Tu me connais moi et ma sœur. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Cette nouvelle remarque pleine d'humour fit de nouveau rire la brune. Et étrangement, ça déclencha un picotement dans le bas de son ventre. Secouant la tête, Naruto se dit qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir d'ici. Et surtout, qu'il devait assouvir ses pulsions au plus vite, avant de commettre une belle connerie.

Oo0oO

La fin du mois arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Hinata et elle se retrouvait une fois de plus en route vers le cabinet de Karin Uzumaki. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ses lectures et probablement aussi de ses rêves qui la réveillaient de plus en plus souvent. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Naruto y avait toujours une place. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le regarder en face. Heureusement, elle avait fini par attraper le tour avec la pâte feuilletée, parce que ça devenait de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur sa tâche, quand Naruto se trouvait aussi près d'elle.

Les muscles de ses bras l'hypnotisait beaucoup trop, tout comme la pression de ses mains sur les siennes quand il tentait de l'aider. Elle avait même imaginé la scène dégénérer hier soir et c'était vu assise sur la table pendant que Naruto la prenait sauvagement, laissant des traces de farine sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Comment allait-t-elle pouvoir parler de ses rêves, sans que la rousse ne devine qu'elle parlait de son frère ? Mais d'un autre côté, il était clair qu'elle devait lui parler de ses rêves. Un, parce qu'elle devait tout dire sur une quelconque avancée. De deux, parce qu'elle devait comprendre pourquoi il apparaissait dans « ces » rêves et jamais dans les autres.

Comme la première fois, elle dut attendre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente sorte de la pièce en remerciant la rousse. La femme qui lisait dans la salle d'attente à son arrivée se leva et rejoignit celle qu'Hinata devinait être sa fille.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuuga ?

Hinata se retourna vers la psychologue et entra dans le bureau en se frottant les mains sur son jeans. Elle était probablement encore plus nerveuse que la première fois.

\- Donc, avez-vous un peu lu mes suggestions de lecture ? s'enquit Karin dès qu'elles furent assises toutes les deux.

\- J'ai presque terminé le tome quatre de Off-Campus.

\- Bien. Et comment avez-vous trouvé l'histoire ?

\- Intéressante. Bien écrite, répond-elle évasivement.

\- Et est-ce que cela a provoqué quelque chose ?

Hinata prit un instant pour réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Ce serait dix fois plus gênant si elle comprenait « qui » hantait ses fantasmes.

\- Rien de physique, mais…, commence-t-elle en se grattant l'oreille. J'ai eu… Hum… Quelques rêves.

\- Oh, intéressant ! s'exclame Karin, excitée. C'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Hinata. Mais physiquement…

\- Une étape à la fois, l'arrête la sexologue. Chez la femme, la sexualité est très psychologique. Donc si votre subconscient commence à vous envoyer des images érotiques, c'est que la lecture a réussi à faire tomber une première barrière. Par conséquent, on peut en conclure que votre problème peut être résolu, termine-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Ce constat enleva un poids sur les épaules de la pâtissière. Vraiment ? Pouvait-elle vraiment avoir une sexualité normale après cinq ans de… viol consenti ?

\- Bon. Passons au plus gênant.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata à la vitesse grand V. Elle s'en doutait pourtant.

\- Hum, rit-elle nerveusement. Ça commencé un peu avant que de terminer le tome deux, il y a peut-être… Trois semaines.

\- Donc en un peu plus d'une semaine ? comprend Karin, étonnée. C'est arrivée beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Oui ça m'a pris par surprise.

\- Et donc… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans votre rêve ?

\- Hum… J'étais à la place de Grace, dans une scène que je venais de lire.

\- Prévisible. Votre subconscient a repris quelque chose que vous « connaissiez ».

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas avec Dean ou un quelconque personnage fictif.

\- Un ex ?

\- Non. En fait, c'était plutôt mon voisin, que j'ai du mal à supporter.

Karin nota quelque chose dans son dossier, avant de relever les yeux vers elle, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et pourquoi selon-vous il faisait parti de votre rêve ?

Cette question prit de court Hinata. Pourquoi selon elle ? Justement, elle espérait que la sexologue lui donnerait la réponse.

\- Hum… Je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a même vraiment perturbée.

La rousse l'observa un instant sans parler, le regard sérieux.

\- Si on omet le fait que vous vous… Détestez ? Si c'était un parfait étranger, seriez-vous attirée par lui ? Je veux dire, physiquement.

Les paroles de Karin firent réfléchir Hinata. Physiquement ? Il est vrai que Naruto n'était pas désagréable à regarder, surtout quand il travaillait, quand elle ne repensait pas à son caractère de don Juan ou à leur rivalité à l'école. Il avait aussi des bras musclés par le pétrissage de la pâte et des mains plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est donc en rougissant qu'elle répondit à la question :

\- Hum… Il est vrai que… peut-être…

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle Hyuuga, le désir sexuel n'est pas toujours questions de sentiments. Tout comme la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois beaucoup plus mince qu'on ne le pense.

Si elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas toujours d'amour derrière le désir sexuel, le fait qu'on lui dise que derrière sa haine pour Naruto il y avait peut-être de l'amour… Elle était encore plus perturbée qu'après tous ses rêves érotiques.

\- Mais sinon, à la suite de ces rêves, comment réagit votre corps ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je n'ai pas… d'envie particulière.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tentez de vous caresser ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Hinata en rougissant violemment.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Karin, avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

\- Votre prochain devoir, tout en continuant vos lectures, sera de provoquer une réaction de votre corps chaque fois qu'un de ces rêves vous réveille. Ça vous permettra aussi de découvrir les zones qui sont plus sensible. Il vous sera plus facile de guider votre partenaire, si vous connaissez mieux votre corps.

Les joues d'Hinata lui brûlait, tant elle était gênée. Elle ne s'était jamais masturbée, puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Mais se faire donner comme devoir de le faire quand elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit…

\- Je pense que votre corps sera plus réceptif les premières fois, si votre esprit est déjà dans un… état d'excitation. Quand vous verrez que ça devient de plus en plus facile, vous pourrez essayer avant de vous coucher.

Tellement gênée, Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Dès qu'elle eut pris un autre rendez-vous pour la fin du mois suivant, elle reprit le chemin jusqu'à sa pâtisserie. Elle mit de la musique pour tenter d'oublier un instant son prochain devoir. Maintenant que son subconscient s'était débloqué, elle devait faire pareil avec son corps. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comme si prendre. Découvrir son corps. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire la sexologue.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto avait remarqué que sa voisine agissait différemment quand il était dans les parages. Du coup, il avait arrêté de lui poser des questions sur son problème ou sur sa thérapie. Et étrangement, il regrettait qu'elle refuse ou qu'elle soit gênée de discuter de tout ça avec lui. Malgré leur rivalité, il avait une assez grande expérience. Il pouvait lui donner un million de conseils pour satisfaire ses futurs petits-amis et les garder sans avoir peur qu'ils la trompent. Bien sûr, ça commençait par la libération de sa libido.

Naruto s'allongea sur son lit, rentrant bredouille une nouvelle fois de sa sortie au bar. Il n'y avait plus de femmes célibataires et volages en ville ou quoi ? Il réfléchissait à l'idée de se soulager tout seul, quand il perçut des grognements étranges de l'autre côté de la cloison. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna lentement vers le mur qui le séparait de la chambre d'Hinata.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclame celle-ci.

Elle semblait en colère. À deux heures du matin passé, constate Naruto en regardant son réveil. Mais qu'est-ce qui la frustrait autant ? De nouveau incapable de réprimer sa curiosité, il attrapa son téléphone et lui envoya un message.

_« Euh, est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Oui pourquoi ? », lui répond-elle après un moment._

_« Je t'entend grogner de colère depuis au moins cinq minutes. »_

Un gros silence lui répondit. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer sa voisine, les joues rouges, se cachant le visage avec ses deux mains. Du coup, il lui envoya un dernier message.

_« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, mes oreilles sont ouvertes. Sinon essaie d'être plus discrète, que je puisse me soulager tranquille. »_

Il regretta un instant la dernière partie de son message, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Elle allait probablement lui faire la tête et refuser de lui adresser la parole pour quelques jours. À peine se disait-il ça, que la vibration de son cellulaire le démentit.

_« Merci, maintenant j'ai cette image dans la tête. *_sarcasme_* »_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant sa réponse. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Par contre, l'imaginer en train de se masturber et que ça lui fasse de l'effet, réveilla son érection. Seigneur ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à celle-ci. Malgré tout, il descendit son boxer et attrapa son membre à pleine main et le massa doucement en imaginant sa voisine se donner du plaisir en l'imaginant lui, en train de faire pareil. Et ça l'excitait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, se dit-il une fois qu'il eut essuyé toute preuve de son méfait. Mais si Naruto avait su pourquoi sa voisine grognait de frustration, il aurait probablement été encore plus excité.

Hinata avait suivi les directives de la sexologue et elle avait tenté de faire réagir son corps après s'être réveillée suite à un autre fantasme. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était vue allongée sur le canapé de son salon, Naruto léchant du sirop de chocolat sur son ventre, ses seins et ses cuisses. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette image, mais dans son rêve, elle se tordait et gémissait de plaisir. Elle en frissonnait encore à son réveil. Malheureusement, une fois réveillée, elle ignorait comment poursuivre la scène, tout en caressant son corps. Au final, elle avait abandonné. Mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que son voisin l'avait entendu. Elle avait été gênée en sachant qu'il l'entendait, et elle avait eu peur qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Par contre, son dernier message l'avait fait rire. Venait-il vraiment de sous-entendre qu'il tentait de se branler et qu'elle le dérangeait ? Cette idée la réjouissait. Alors elle lui répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et secrètement, elle espérait que ça aurait son petit effet sur lui, vu toutes les nuits qu'il hantait depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses lectures. Ce serait une petite vengeance.

Et durant les jours qui suivirent, ils eurent de plus en plus souvent ce genre d'échanges. En personne, Naruto avait arrêté de lui poser des questions, il voyait bien que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Par contre, via message texte, elle semblait avoir moins de mal à se confier, et Hinata était la première surprise. Mais d'un autre côté, le boulanger avait de l'expérience et il pouvait lui donner des conseils d'homme. Elle finit donc par lui avouer qu'elle avait commencé à faire des rêves érotiques, sans préciser qu'il en faisait partie. Elle mit plus de temps à lui confier le devoir que sa sœur lui avait donné et pourquoi il lui arrivait de l'entendre grogner de frustration. Son corps refusait de réagir à ses lectures, à ces images qu'elle avait en rêve et encore plus à une quelconque caresse. Cette confession troubla Naruto, puisque maintenant il avait vraiment l'image de sa voisine essayant de se masturber. Et ça l'excitait. Par contre, il trouvait dommage qu'elle n'arrive pas à éprouver du plaisir. Elle semblait si proche de régler son problème.

_« Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »_, lui demande-t-il finalement.

_« Maintenant je vois la ressemblance entre ta sœur et toi. Si je le savais, je ne serais pas aussi frustrée ! »_

Naruto soupira en lisant sa réponse. C'est vrai que sa question était idiote. Il se redressa dans son lit et prit appuie contre mur.

_« Bon, à quel moment ça bloque ?_ _»_, reformule-t-il.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans __"__mon corps ne réagit jamais__"__ ? Que je sois en train de lire ou de rêver. »_

_« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »_

Un coup dans le mur le fit sursauter et il comprit que sa voisine perdait patience. Il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aider, puisque lui dès qu'une image apparaissait dans son esprit, ça levait.

_« Et si tu essayais en écoutant un film ? »_, suggère-t-il.

En lisant son message, Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de frustration.

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi un porno va m'aider ! Il n'y a rien de moins réaliste. »_

_« Ça je te l'accorde. Ce n'est jamais pareil dans la vraie vie. C'est bien meilleur ! ;P »_

Un rire secoua la brune en lisant sa dernière phrase. Au départ, ça la gênait qu'il soit sans filtre. Maintenant, elle s'était habituée. En personne, elle n'y arriverait pas, mais par écrit et s'éparé par un mur, c'était beaucoup plus facile.

_« Encore une chance, sinon tu serais malheureux »_, lui réplique-t-elle.

_« Malheureux tu dis ? Je ne comprends même pas comment une fille est supposée prendre son pied, alors qu'elle est toute contorsionnée. Par contre, il y a des choses qu'elles devraient accepter plus souvent de faire »_, avoue Naruto.

Hinata hésita à lui poser la question, mais elle lui demanda tout de même ce qu'il voulait dire.

_« Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te réponde ? »_

_« Fellation, levrette, cowgirl, dans un endroit où on peut se faire surprendre, sexe au téléphone, sexcam »_, finit-il par lui dire devant son silence.

_« Attend ! En public ? »_

_« Pas en public a proprement parlé. Mais dans les toilettes d'un resto, sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, sur la table de la cuisine alors que tu attends de la visite… Ce genre de truc. »_

Sa réponse laissa la brune sans voix. Surtout que la mention de la table de cuisine, lui ramena à l'esprit son rêve où elle les imaginait le faire dans la pièce adjacente à la cuisine de sa boulangerie. Une bouffée de chaleur prit naissance au creux de son ventre et embrasa ses joues. Est-ce que c'était une réaction ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_« Rien d'autre ? T'as essayé tout ça ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai essayé chacune de ces choses. Je n'y suis allé qu'avec ceux-là. »_

_« Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des choses que tu n'as pas essayé, mais que tu aimerais ? »_

Hinata ne réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'écrire qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut envoyé. Elle se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, le visage bouillonnant. Pourquoi se montrait-elle curieuse là-dessus ? Et c'était exactement ce que se demandait Naruto. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou faire comme si elle ne lui avait pas posé la question. Allait-il aggraver les choses entre eux s'il le faisait ou si l'aiderait qu'il se confit sur ses propres désirs et expériences.

_« Ce ne sont pas toutes les filles qui sont assez ouvertes d'esprit pour essayer ne serait-ce qu'une fois certaines choses »_, répond-il de façon évasive.

_« Genre ? »_, demande-t-elle après un moment.

Puisqu'elle demandait, Naruto décida de répondre sincèrement.

_« Bondage. Sodomie. Avec une autre fille. Avec de la nourriture. »_

_« Avec de la nourriture ? »_

Naruto mit un instant avant de répondre, une image lui traversant l'esprit. Lui, en train de lécher du glaçage sur ses seins. Et vu leurs tailles, ça lui ferait une grosse collation. Il secoua la tête pour se retirer cette image très bandante de son esprit.

_« On peut faire beaucoup de choses intéressantes avec de la nourriture. Je ne vais pas toutes te les énumérer. »_

Mieux valait rester vague. Des plans qu'il ait besoin de se masturber avant la fin de cette conversation.

_« Et c'est quoi le bondage ? »_, lui demande-t-elle à la place.

Bordel ! Pourquoi il avait poursuivit cette conversation ? Elle se montrait curieuse sur certaines pratiques, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de les imaginer tous les deux pratiquants l'une d'entre elles. Et s'imaginer nouer des cordes autour du corps de sa voisine, dans un schéma compliqué, avait le don de le faire durcir.

_« Un truc avec des cordes. C'est compliqué. Si tu te mets à lire les romans de Christina Lauren, tu le sauras en lisant __"__Irrésistible Attraction__"__, le tome deux de leur seconde série. »_

Il ne se voyait pas du tout lui expliquer. Pas avec son début d'érection. Hinata dut comprendre, puisqu'elle n'insista pas. Elle lui souhaita plutôt une bonne nuit. Une main sur son entrejambe, Naruto eut un instant envie de la provoquer en lui disant qu'avec ses questions, il allait devoir repousser le sommeil pour se soulager. Mais il se retint, et se contenta de déposer son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de descendre son boxer pour se branler rapidement.

Voyant que Naruto ne voulait pas lui donner plus de détail, Hinata décida de faire sa propre recherche sur internet. _« Le bondage est une pratique sexuelle sadomasochiste qui consiste à ligoter son partenaire dans le cadre d'une relation soumis/domination. […] s'appuie sur un certain nombre de fantasmes qu'il met en scène, et qui peuvent se référer à des supplices anciens, tels que les techniques de ligotage utilisées au Japon, ou tels que les différentes formes de crucifiement. »_ En lisant un peu plus la description, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans le ligotage et la punition. Qui pourrait vouloir être emprisonné dans une camisole de force ? Puis elle vit la mention d'un bondage spécifique japonais, kinbaku, qui disait utiliser des cordes. Naruto avait dit « un truc avec des cordes ». Elle cliqua sur le lien pour voir cette « sous-division » du bondage.

_« Implique d'entraver la personne attachée, en utilisant des figures géométriques prédéfinies à l'aide d'une cordelette habituellement de six à huit millimètres de diamètre, faite de chanvre ou de jute. […] Le fait de lier exige une pratique sereine, progressive et complexe dont la lenteur permet au ligotage d'induire son plein effet. Progressif veut dire qu'il est possible de commencer en n'importe quel endroit du corps pour gagner peu à peu d'autres points et finir, éventuellement par une immobilisation complète dans une position donné. […] stimulation des centres d'énergie en des points précis du corps. […] prend du plaisir par la tension de la corde […] Les cordages sont habituellement réalisés en jute ou en chanvre spécialement traités pour obtenir une corde à la fois robuste, souple et douce au toucher. »_

Ce devait être un truc dans le genre dont Naruto parlait. Mais la question était : Sur lui ou sur sa partenaire ? Par curiosité, Hinata poursuivit sa recherche et alla sur le site d'un sexshop, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait lesdites cordes. En voyant le prix, la pâtissière ouvrit la bouche. Quatre-vingts dollars pour de la simple corde ? Se disant que ce n'était pas pour elle, elle abandonna son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et ferma la lumière pour s'endormir. Malheureusement, cette conversation, en plus de ses recherches, lui mit d'autres images en tête. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ce palpant les seins, ayant encore l'impression d'avoir des cordes autour de sa poitrine, de son ventre, jusqu'entre ses jambes. Et étrangement, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa thérapie, elle sentit quelque chose entre ses cuisses.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle prit place sur la toilette. C'était minime, mais une petite substance humide avait légèrement mouillée sa culotte. Là, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Comment un truc pareil pouvait faire réagir son corps ? Imaginer Naruto la prendre sur la table où il préparait sa pâte à pain, ou encore pendant qu'il léchait du sirop de chocolat sur son corps, ne l'avait pas fait mouiller. Bon, ce n'était pas assez pour avoir des rapports sans douleur, mais tout de même. Son corps avait réagi à l'image du bondage. Elle n'était plus sûre de savoir comment réagir. D'autant plus qu'elle ignorait comment essayer pour savoir si elle réagirait de la même façon en vrai. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à Naruto, même s'il avait avoué avoir envie d'essayer.

Plutôt que de discuter de tout ça, Hinata préféra aller acheter les deux séries de Christina Lauren, que Karin lui avait notés sur sa liste de lecture. Chaque livre avait sa particularité. Au travail, exhibitionnisme, jeux de rôle, bondage… Elle dévora les quatorze livres qui constituaient les séries "Charmant" et "Irrésistible". Son corps réagissait de plus en plus à ses lectures, bien que la masturbation n'apportât pas la satisfaction qu'elle recherchait. Le seul conseil que la sexologue eut pour elle durant sa troisième visite, fut de continuer à essayer. Et de peut-être essayer avec des jouets. Tels qu'un vibrateur ou une culotte vibrante.

Depuis cette conversation beaucoup trop intime, Naruto s'était montré plus distant avec Hinata. Maintenant, même lui se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, surpris par le rêve osé qu'il avait fait sur sa voisine. Ce qui ne s'arrangeait pas, quand il arrivait que celle-ci soit dans le même état que lui et qu'il l'entende gémir. Avant de grogner de frustration. Elle semblait proche d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais elle perdait patience rapidement. Quand un soir, il perçut le bruit d'un objet qui vibrait, il écarquilla les yeux. Bon, là, c'était définitif. Il allait devenir dingue. Il se masturbait de plus en plus souvent en l'écoutant s'y adonner de l'autre côté du mur. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver de partenaire d'une nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait un urgent besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable en sautant sur Hinata. C'était une mauvaise idée. De un, parce qu'ils étaient voisins. Et de deux, parce qu'il était clair qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais quand il reçut par erreur un colis pour la brune, les choses dérapèrent.

En voyant le destinateur, la curiosité l'emporta et il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant de la corde spéciale pour le bondage japonais. Non, se répète-t-il inlassablement. Sa voisine, qui n'avait jamais eu de désir ou de plaisir au lit, ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'essayer cette pratique. C'était beaucoup trop avancé pour elle. Et malheureusement, ça l'excitait grave de s'imaginer la ligoter. De la voir complètement soumise sous lui, pendant qu'il attachait savamment la corde autour de ses seins, de son ventre, jusqu'entre ses cuisses. La tension de son pantalon le fit grogner et il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avec de l'eau froide. Et surtout d'éloigner cette image tentatrice avant d'aller voir Hinata. S'il ne réussissait pas, il risquait de lui sauter dessus sans retenu. Ce qui serait mauvais pour la thérapie de la brune. Des plans qu'il la fasse régresser.

Par chance, sa rivale se trouvait chez elle quand il eut retrouvé son calme. En le voyant avec la boîte ouverte, elle écarquilla les yeux dans un mélange de surprise, de honte et de colère. Il devait trouver une excuse, et rapidement.

\- J'ai ouvert sans regarder à qui s'était adressé. J'attend un colis et je croyais que c'était ça. Désolé.

Hinata attrapa la boîte en détournant les yeux. La colère avait reflué, mais la honte avait augmenté.

\- Je ne te juge pas, s'empresse-t-il de la rassurer. J'ai connu bien pire que l'envie d'utiliser des cordes. Je suis juste étonné, vu les « difficultés » que tu rencontrais il y a encor deux mois.

Le rouge empourpra les joues de la brune, alors qu'il la suivait dans sa cuisine. Elle abandonna la boîte sur la table et attrapa une bouteille de vin dans son réfrigérateur. À la surprise de Naruto, elle versa le liquide rouge dans deux coupes et lui en tendit une. Après en avoir bu une gorgée, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Après que tu en aies parlé, j'ai fait mes recherches. Au départ, je me suis demandée ce qu'il y avait d'excitant là-dedans. Puis je suis tombée sur la technique japonaise, j'ai lu les deux séries de Christina Lauren, et avant que je ne le réalise, je le commandais, termine-t-elle en montrant la boîte.

Pour lui, une simple recherche et une lecture, ne pouvait pas engendrer un intérêt aussi soudain chez sa voisine. Ou du moins, il devait y avoir autre chose qui l'ait poussé à acheter cette corde.

\- Que tu t'achètes un vibrateur, je peux comprendre. Par contre, de la corde, là je ne comprends pas ma sœur, avoue-t-il.

\- Ça ne fait pas partie de sa liste, confit-elle. D'autant plus que je ne peux pas l'utiliser toute seule. Comme j'ai dit, je l'ai acheté sans réfléchir.

\- En fait, je me demande comment l'idée a pu te plaire au point d'en acheter une corde.

Hinata vida sa coupe d'une traite, le visage complètement rouge, et s'en resservit une autre.

\- Après ces petites recherches…. C'était la première fois que… Que mon corps réagissait à la moindre image… érotique, bafouille-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à cette confession. Première réaction physique ? Elle entendait quoi exactement par là ? Sûrement pas un orgasme, parce que ces dernières semaines, ses gémissements se terminaient généralement par un grognement de frustration.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire…, reformule-t-il lentement, un brin incrédule. Que l'idée d'être ligotée… t'as fait mouiller ?

À cette question, Hinata ne se remplit pas une nouvelle fois sa coupe. Elle bu directement à la bouteille. Et en la voyant engloutir le vin dans prendre de pause, Naruto s'empressa de l'arrêter en la lui retirant.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de caler de l'alcool ainsi. Et ça n'arrangera pas non plus ton problème.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'aider ? soupire-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et découragée.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, le blond proposa la dernière chose qu'il devait faire.

\- Je t'aiderai avec la corde.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent d'une façon presque comique à sa proposition. Et honnêtement, il se retenait pour ne pas faire pareil en réalisant ses paroles. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait affreusement envie depuis des semaines et qu'il avait ce fantasme depuis quelques années déjà.

\- M'aider comment ? demande-t-elle lentement.

\- En te ligotant. Mais seulement si tu veux, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Abasourdie, Hinata le regarda en battant des paupières. Est-ce que Naruto venait vraiment de lui proposer d'essayer le bondage japonais ensemble ? Et à voir le rouge sur ses joues, il était aussi gêné qu'elle d'avoir proposé cette idée. Il lui avait indirectement avouer avoir envie d'essayer le bondage quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais de là à le faire ensemble ? Même si son subconscient mettait toujours son voisin dans ses rêves érotiques, il n'en restait pas moins son rival. Et qu'à tout récemment, ils ne s'adressaient quasiment pas la parole. Sauf qu'avec sa proposition, et peut-être un peu le vin, elle sentait une boule de chaleur grandir entre ses jambes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de faire l'amour, même si ça consistait à se faire ligoter par Naruto.

\- D'accord, lâche-t-elle finalement avec détermination.

Et justement à voir l'expression bouche bée de Naruto, elle devinait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte sa proposition. En fait, elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Mais elle devait sauter sur l'occasion, puisque son corps réagissait. Si elle refusait, qui sait quand son corps réagirait de nouveau. Sans compter que seule, elle n'y arriverait pas. Et que même si sa relation avec Naruto avait toujours été plus de la haine que de l'amour, ce n'était pas un parfait étranger. Elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Et malgré leur rivalité, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pas comme ses ex. Avec son voisin, ce ne serait qu'une exploration sexuelle dès le départ. Aucune promesse, sauf celle de l'aider à s'épanouir et à découvrir sa sexualité.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de boire cul sec sa coupe de vin, comme s'il avait besoin de courage pour la suite. Les mains moites, Hinata attrapa son colis et elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Il la suivit sans ouvrir la bouche, la bouteille toujours en mains. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et la vida en quelques gorgées sous le regard de la brune. La vision qu'il offrait, la tête penchée en arrière et sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait à chaque gorgée, augmenta sa température corporelle comme jamais aucun de ses ex n'avaient réussi à le faire. Avant qu'il ne lui dise quoi faire, Hinata commença à retirer ses vêtements. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de faire l'amour à la lumière, elle se déshabillait devant le dernier homme avec qui elle aurait cru avoir des rapports sexuels.

En entendant le froissement du tissu, Naruto descendit lentement la tête pour poser les yeux sur sa voisine. Et pendant une seconde son cœur arrêta de battre. La lingerie de la brune se résuma à un banal soutien-gorge noir qui couvrait entièrement ses seins, plus généreux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé avec ses vêtements amples, et d'une culotte garçonne de la même couleur qui remontait légèrement sur ses fesses rondes. Naruto n'avait pas seulement chaud en la regardant. Il bandait déjà.

\- Est-ce que tu… as un foulard ? grogne-t-il difficilement en la voyant rougir.

La brune plissa les yeux, soudainement méfiante.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demande-t-il d'une voix plus sûre.

Étonnement, oui, se dit-elle. Se frottant les bras, elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un fin foulard violet et le lui tendit. Naruto se racla la gorge en le pliant sur la longueur. Hinata se crispa quand il la contourna pour se placer derrière elle. Quand il passa le tissu devant ses yeux, elle se retourna vers lui, complètement paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu seras plus à l'aise si tu ne vois rien, et moi je ne peux pas réussir les nœuds si la lumière est éteinte.

Logique, se dit Hinata en lui tournant le dos. Elle pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation malaisante. Si avec ses ex elle refusait de le faire la lumière allumée, c'était justement parce que ça la gênait qu'ils la voient toute nue. Mais elle devait faire confiance à Naruto. Il y a une seule chose dont elle était sûre sur lui, c'est que malgré leur rivalité, ils s'étaient toujours respectés et que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Maintenant aveugle, elle le laissa la guider jusqu'à son lit. Il la fit asseoir, et elle se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension, alors qu'elle ne le sentait plus près d'elle. Le bruit d'une boîte en plastique lui parvint à sa droite et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Naruto venait d'ouvrir la boîte qui contenait la corde. Un fourmillement remonta de ses pieds jusqu'à ses cuisses en revoyant son rêve où Naruto nouait la corde autour de son corps.

\- Enlève le reste, grogne-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle s'exécuta avec lenteur, d'abord son soutien-gorge, puis elle s'allongea pour retirer le bas en soulevant le bassin. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Hinata, quand elle entendit son voisin prendre une grande respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais l'idée qu'il soit dans cet état parce qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux flattait son amour-propre.

\- Rassies-toi, ordonne-t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

Elle s'exécuta et suivit de la tête les pas qui contournaient son lit. Elle ne put retenir son corps de se crisper, quand il monta derrière elle.

\- Tu peux m'arrêter à tout moment, lui assure-t-il. Et si je serre trop la corde, dis-le-moi.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête et elle attendit. Naruto lui prit doucement les mains et les emmena dans son dos. Sans trop serrer la corde, il lui lia les poignets au niveau de ses reins. Il passa ensuite devant son ventre, fit un nouveau nœud avant de passer une nouvelle fois dans son dos, quelques centimètres plus haut. Cette fois-ci, il serra un peu plus. En repassant devant, il fit passer la corde sous ses seins, puis au-dessus en revenant derrière juste en dessous de ses bras.

\- Merde, jure-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même. Je ne me souviens plus comment reproduire les formes.

Hinata poussa un petit gémissement, quand les mains glissèrent sur ses seins, alors qu'il nouait la corde à la verticale en descendant de sa gorge à sa poitrine. Naruto souffla un bon coup en arrêtant le mouvement de ses mains, chatouillant la nuque de la brune. Il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler et que ses longues respirations étaient pour retrouver son calme. Le matelas bougea sous elle alors que le blond se relevait pour venir se placer devant elle. Un vague bruit de tissu lui parvint, mais elle fut incapable de déterminer ce que c'était.

En fait, Naruto s'était débarrassé de son pantalon, parce qu'il lui serrait trop l'entrejambe. Voir Hinata frissonner et gémir de plaisir avait réveillé son sexe, et maintenant, son érection le faisait souffrir. Il prit de grandes respirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur. La corde rouge soulignait la pâleur de sa peau et le rosé de ses mamelons qui pointaient. Seigneur ! Il avait provoqué du désir et il arrivait à donner du plaisir à une fille qui n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour booster sa fierté. Sauf peut-être de réussir à lui donner un orgasme. Il revint vers Hinata, s'agenouilla devant ses genoux et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le muscle était si contracté, qu'il devina qu'elle serrait les jambes pour cacher l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Tu me fais toujours confiance ? s'enquit-il.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et Naruto glissa les doigts entre ses cuisses pour les lui écarter doucement. C'était minime, mais une petite tâche sombre s'était formée, là où le sexe de la brune se pressait. Si ses gémissements ne l'avaient pas convaincu du plaisir qu'il provoquait, cette vision l'aurait fait. Il reprit la corde dans ses mains et poursuivit son élaboration. Après avoir fait un nœud au niveau de son nombril, il détermina la distance pour en faire un autre qui reposerait sur son clitoris. Ses jointures effleurèrent le sexe humide d'Hinata, qui poussa un gémissement plus aigu. Dès que le nœud fut prêt, il l'aida à s'allonger, mais elle grimaça.

\- Mes mains…

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en la tournant sur le côté.

La pâtissière poussa une exclamation surprise, quand il tira la corde entre ses jambes, faisant glisser les deux bouts entre ses fesses avant de venir l'attacher au milieu de son dos. Naruto observa sa voisine bouger le bassin, gênée et excitée par la présence de la corde dans cette région. Et lui qui avait du mal à respirer, tant son érection lui faisait mal. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière pour regarder son œuvre. Hinata remua dans tous les sens, tirant sur les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, gémissant de plus belle, quand la corde frottait ou se resserrait sur sa peau. N'en pouvant plus, il descendit son boxer, juste assez pour pouvoir sortir son membre. Il fallait qu'il se soulage, sinon il risquait de perdre la tête. Mais quand il vit Hinata essayer de passer ses mains sous ses fesses, signe qu'elle voulait les ramener devant, Naruto vint l'aider. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se courba en avant et se débarrassa du foulard. Ses yeux nacrés plongèrent dans ses prunelles bleues et il frissonna.

\- J'ai un peu paniqué, avoue-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rester éloigné aussi longtemps, souffle-t-il.

Alors qu'il collait son bassin contre sa cuisse, Hinata baissa la tête vers se contact. Elle venait de sentir son érection. En prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, une cuisse appuyée contre le nœud entre ses cuisses. Quand il commença à se frotter sur elle, la brune se tendit en prenant une grande respiration et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au t-shirt qu'il n'avait pas retiré. Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Naruto augmenta le mouvement de ses hanches, quand il sentit Hinata faire pareil pour stimuler son clitoris contre sa cuisse. Le visage caché au creux de son cou, il grogna de plus en plus fort, alors que la respiration de sa voisine se faisait de plus en plus aiguë et sifflante. Quand l'orgasme le gagna, Naruto se redressa d'un coup, la bouche ouverte sur un grognement sonore.

Il mit un instant avant de revenir sur terre et de réaliser qu'il venait de jouir sur la cuisse d'Hinata, et que ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Par contre, elle ne devait pas être loin, s'il se fiait à son état second. Il se décolla et se pencha sur ses seins, en happa un avec sa bouche pendant qu'il caressait sa peau rougie par la corde. Un nouveau grognement monta dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle vibrait sous ses mains. Il la redressa d'un coup et commença à dénouer les nœuds, un à un, laissant sa bouche glisser sur les marques qui marbraient sa peau. Il ne restait que ses poignets, quand il plongea son visage entre ses cuisses et il dévora sauvagement sa féminité. Les doigts d'Hinata agrippèrent ses cheveux pour le plaquer plus fort contre elle. Il en déduisit qu'il était temps d'ajouter ses doigts.

Rapidement, c'est avec trois qu'il la stimula, les faisant bouger vivement dans son intimité. Puis, elle lâcha un cri si aigu qu'il était à peine audible, pressant les doigts qui s'immobilisèrent dans son vagin. Hinata se laissa retomber sur le matelas à bout de souffle. Naruto retira lentement ses doigts et se laissa retomber sur le plancher, aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Seigneur, oui ! Il l'avait fait jouir. Et ça semblait avoir été assez violent. La brune mit un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Ou du moins, ça devait être ça, puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

\- C'est ça un orgasme ? demande-t-elle d'une voix émerveillée.

Seul un rire lui répondit et elle se redressa difficilement pour regarder Naruto. Appuyé sur ses mains, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière. Le voir ainsi, seulement vêtu de son t-shirt et de son boxer à moitié descendu, troubla Hinata. C'était diablement sexy. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que le membre de son voisin n'était plus totalement au repos, mais pas en érection non plus.

\- Seigneur ! s'exclame-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à seulement me frotter, ajoute-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Remarque qui fit rappeler à la brune, qu'elle avait du sperme sur sa cuisse et qui séchait lentement. Elle aurait dû se sentir dégoûtée ou encore humiliée, mais en fait, elle en était flattée et excitée. Pendant qu'elle essuyait sa cuisse, Naruto remonta son boxer, puis la rejoignit sur le lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger sous les couvertures pour couvrir sa nudité et la mettre plus à l'aise pendant qu'il dénouait la corde de ses poignets. Il les massa ensuite, voyant que la rougeur y était plus vive qu'ailleurs. Peut-être pendant qu'elle se débattait durant sa petite crise de panique. Par contre, ça n'aida pas les rougeurs sur ses joues. Ils restèrent un long moment assis contre la tête de lit sans ouvrir la bouche. Un peu, beaucoup, gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Naruto. Tu… Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

\- Non, répond-elle en se frottant les poignets. Désolée pour ma… petite crise de panique.

\- Non c'est moi. Je me suis éloigné sans faire de bruit. J'aurais dû… prévenir que… je commençais à me sentir serré, bafouille-t-il.

Hinata remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, gênée par la situation. D'autant plus que son regard se posa sur la tâche sombre qui marquait son couvre-lit, là où elle s'était assise. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle avait eu son premier orgasme, et tout ça grâce à Naruto. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais consulté, jamais elle ne se serait intéressée au bondage japonais, et jamais elle n'aurait éprouvé du désir à passer à l'acte et à aller jusqu'au bout de l'orgasme.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle après un moment. Merci de m'avoir poussé à aller consulter ta sœur, ajoute-t-elle en sentant le regard du blond. Sans ça…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, l'arrête Naruto. Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi, à moins que ce soit un salaud fini.

Osant enfin regarder son voisin, elle lut de la chaleur dans ses yeux. Malgré que ce soit probablement un coup sans lendemain, tout c'était fait dans le respect, et elle ne le regrettait pas. À la différence de ses ex, qui avaient fini par la tromper, alors qu'elle leur accordait son amour et sa confiance.

\- Je devrais aussi te remercier.

Hinata haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi il la remerciait. Elle n'avait aos fait grand-chose pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui accepteraient d'être aussi vulnérable en se laissant attacher. Merci de m'avoir accordé ta confiance.

Ses remerciements troublèrent Hinata. Elle ne pensait pas avoir contribuée tant que ça dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi en confiance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'aurait probablement pas été aussi excitée en acceptant d'être dans cette position de faiblesse, si elle n'avait pas eu entièrement confiance en lui.

\- Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas mal, avoue-t-elle. Du moins, pas sans mon accord.

Naruto la regarda un long moment sans ouvrir la bouche, puis il laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Je vais y aller avant que Maya ne rentre de son rendez-vous, déclare-t-il en se levant et en attrapant son pantalon.

\- Tu sembles avoir de moins en moins de mal à la voir avec Shino, remarque Hinata en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Il s'arrêta un instant en remontant son pantalon, relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? demande-t-il après un moment. De plus, Shino m'a avoué que l'idée d'aller plus loin que des baisers et des câlins le stressait encore trop pour le moment. Quand ils iront plus loin, ce sera un véritable acte d'amour. Ce qui me rassure, avoue-t-il finalement.

Chaque fois qu'il était question de sa petite sœur, Naruto passait du dragueur au grand frère surprotecteur. Il voulait la voir heureuse et il pourrait s'attirer des problèmes, si ça pouvait l'aider. Comme d'aller tabasser le gars qui oserait la faire pleurer. Et Hinata savait que Maya avait eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir d'aller voir Jet pour la venger. C'était cette facette de sa personnalité que la brune appréciait.

\- Hum… Si jamais tu as besoin de parler… Tu sais où me trouver, propose-t-il une main sur le cadrage de la porte.

\- Merci.

Naruto la salua de la tête, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre la porte, encore étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Hinata avait accepté d'être ligoté par lui. Et cette confiance, presque aveugle dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, le troublait. Ou du moins, il pouvait dire qu'il s'en sentait honoré. Et aussi très fier de lui avoir donné son premier orgasme. Seigneur ! Elle lui avait comprimé les doigts avec force, se rappelle-t-il en levant sa main droite devant ses yeux. Il les porta une nouvelle fois à sa bouche, goûtant la saveur qui était restée sur sa peau après les avoir léchés plus tôt. Il avait essayé beaucoup de choses ces dernières années, mais à l'instant avec Hinata, il n'y avait rien de comparable. Les antécédents de la brune, leur relation, la situation… La corde. Seigneur ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

La voir allongée, la corde entourant son corps, si vulnérable. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, et pourtant, à l'exception de sa petite crise de panique quand elle ne le sentait ou ne l'entendait plus, elle n'avait pas eu peur de ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Un tel abandon demandait beaucoup de courage et de confiance en son partenaire. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se dire qu'ils ne devraient jamais franchir cette limite. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il avait du mal à le regretter, parce que c'était l'expérience la plus sensuelle et orgasmique qu'il ait vécu. Et si Hinata décidait de revenir le voir avec une autre demande, il réaliserait tous ses fantasmes avec un grand plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata ressortit de sa quatrième thérapie, pensive. Elle avait révélé à la sexologue qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec son voisin en pratiquant le bondage japonais. La psychologue avait été surprise. Mais peut-être que sa théorie avait un fond de vérité. Elle avait eu besoin de quelque chose de si opposer à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses ex pour réussir à se laisser aller. Selon Karin, s'ils l'avaient fait en missionnaire, son cerveau n'aurait pas réussi à dissocier l'avant du maintenant. Même si son subconscient avait commencé à se débloquer, son corps à éprouver du désir, elle n'aurait probablement eu aucun plaisir. « _Ne connaissant pas cette situation, ni ces sensations, votre cerveau n'a pas pu associer ce qui se passait à un évènement passé. Je crois que c'est pour ça que votre corps a réagi au rêve, puis à l'acte en lui-même._ » avait-elle dit.

Du coup, Karin lui avait conseillé d'avoir d'autres rapports sexuels avec ledit voisin. D'essayer certains fantasmes qui l'avaient réveillée la nuit durant les dernières semaines et qui ne ressemblent à aucune de ses relations avec ses ex. Juste pour éviter de provoquer un autre blocage, si sa théorie s'avérait exacte. Et puisqu'elle n'y arrivait pas seule, elle lui suggéra aussi la masturbation à deux. Soit de se caresser devant son partenaire, pendant qu'il fait de même en la regardant, sans qu'ils ne se touchent mutuellement. Cette idée la fit frissonner de gêne et d'excitation.

Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Naruto de remettre ça depuis. D'une part, parce qu'elle était gênée par ce qu'ils avaient fait. D'une autre part, parce qu'elle connaissait la réputation de son voisin et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher deux fois avec la même femme. Mais si elle lui disait que c'était le devoir que sa sœur lui donnait... Il semblait réellement vouloir l'aider, donc il dirait probablement oui. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer, et elle avait vraiment envie de ressentir de nouveau cette décharge de plaisir suivi par ce bien-être sans nom.

Une fois chez elle, Hinata envoya un message à Naruto, lui demandant de passer dès qu'il aurait terminé la préparation de ses pains du lendemain. Même si elle aurait aimé se trouver à la place de la pâte sous les mains du blond. Il l'avait à peine caressé la dernière fois et elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait, s'il lui pétrissait le corps, les mains couvertes de farine. Cette image la fit frissonner d'impatience. Par contre, ce soir, elle devait commencer par la suggestion de Karin. Selon la sexologue, ce serait encore mieux, si elle arrivait à se donner un orgasme par elle-même. Et si pour ça elle devait se masturber sous les yeux de Naruto, elle allait essayer. Hinata l'attendit en préparant une salade de fruits comme collation. Elle était en train de la déguster en lisant le premier tome de la série Calendar Girl, quand Naruto frappa à la porte.

\- Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? demande-t-il en la suivant dans le salon.

\- Eh bien..., commence-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'avais mon rendez-vous chez ta sœur cet après-midi.

\- D'accord. Et alors... Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'on a fait ?

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête sans oser le regarder en face. Comment allait-elle demander cette faveur à Naruto.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Hum..., hésite-t-elle en se grattant la tempe. Que c'est bon signe, mais que je dois encore travailler sur... Hum... En solitaire. Et comme j'ai du mal à... jouir... Elle m'a conseillé de... Hum... demander au même gars de m'aider en me... regardant pendant que je le fais.

Après avoir terminé son explication, Hinata expira longuement, relâchant toute la tension due à sa gêne. Elle releva les yeux vers Naruto au bout de quelques secondes de silence, inquiète par son mutisme. Il semblait en état de choc devant ses mots.

\- Hum... Tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas. C'est juste le conseil de ta sœur, enchaîne-t-elle en vitesse, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh non, intervint Naruto en secouant la tête, en fait... J'ai juste eu l'image en tête et... C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de passer ? Pour regarder ?

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Hinata se frotta les mains sur son jeans. C'était exactement ça. Mais dans la bouche de Naruto, ça ne sonnait pas de la même façon.

\- Oui, non, en fait... C'est plutôt de se donner du plaisir chacun de son côté en se regardant. Enfin... Un truc comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu vas utiliser ton vibrateur ?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux à sa question. Mais comment... ?

\- La vibration était parfois assez forte pour que je l'entende au travers du mur, avoue Naruto en lisant la question dans son regard.

Fichu mur en papier ! jure-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Si tu le fais, ça pourrait m'intéresser, déclare-t-il d'une voix grave et avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui fut sous le choc. Il venait de dire oui à sa demande, à la condition qu'elle se masturbe avec son vibrateur ? Le rouge lui remonta au visage. C'était une coche au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. N'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se contenta de se lever sous le regard intrigué du blond. Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre en retirant son élastique de ses cheveux et elle s'arrêta dans le cadrage de la porte. Avec un sursaut de courage, elle retira son t-shirt, puis se retourna vers Naruto. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne le message. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de son pantalon. Un léger grognement monta dans la gorge du blond quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses fesses rondes couvertes par le tissu de sa culotte garçonne noire toute simple. Puis, ils furent attirés par le mouvement de ses mains qui remontaient dans son dos, alors qu'Hinata dégrafait son soutien-gorge assorti.

Ses narines se dilatèrent pendant qu'il prenait une grande respiration. Naruto n'avait pas osé proposer ses services à sa voisine pour l'aider dans sa thérapie, mais maintenant il était agréablement ravi qu'elle le lui ait demandé. Bon, il devait se contenter de regarder en se branlant, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de seulement fantasmer en l'écoutant au-travers du mur. Alors que la brune prenait son temps pour se dévêtir, lui, il arracha presque ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu plus rapidement. Sans la brusquer, il prit place au pied du lit et attendit qu'elle termine. Mais immobile devant sa table de chevet, Hinata ne bougeait plus.

\- Il va falloir retirer le bas et t'allonger sur le lit, l'encourage-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il avait aucun mal à deviner qu'elle était gênée. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait bandé les yeux la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, elle devait le regarder se masturber pendant qu'il la regardait lui-même. Même s'il la voyait de dos, il la vit prendre une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir le tiroir et d'en sortir la boîte qui contenait le phallus en silicone. Elle se retourna enfin vers lui, le regard baissé pour ne pas le regarder en face. Le vibrateur sur le matelas, elle attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte et se pencha en avant pour la faire descendre sur ses cuisses. Naruto observa la façon que les cheveux de la brune glissèrent sur ses épaules pour couvrir ses seins. Et c'était une vision alléchante, se dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. D'autant plus que ses mamelons pointaient au-travers, signe qu'elle était plus excitée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Dès que le dernier morceau de vêtement fut au sol, elle monta sur le matelas et prit place contre la tête de lit. Naruto s'allongea sur le côté, appuyé sur son avant-bras gauche sans la lâcher des yeux. Les genoux remontés devant sa poitrine, encore trop intimidé pour écarquiller les jambes, Hinata n'osait plus bouger.

\- Hinata. Si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie...

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! l'interrompt-elle en fermant les yeux. C'est juste... Ça me met mal à l'aise qu'on me regarde alors que je suis nue. Donc pendant que je me...

\- Tu préfères qu'on essaies autre chose ? propose-t-il.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux à sa proposition et Naruto ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une adolescente de quinze ans dans le corps d'une femme de vingt-cinq ans. Malgré ses ex petits-amis, elle avait la sexualité d'une vierge naïve. Il était ouvert à tous, même si ça se résumait pour lui, à la faire jouir avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Ou à l'aide de son vibrateur, se dit-il en posant les yeux sur ledit objet. Il n'avait aucun préservatif sur lui, comme la dernière fois, il ne pouvait donc pas y aller pour un coït. Et s'il devait se soulager en se branlant sous ses yeux, il le ferait sans problème.

Devant son silence, Naruto se leva et ouvrit le placard où il l'avait vu prendre un foulard la dernière fois. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, la brune lui tourna le dos le temps qu'il le lui attache devant les yeux. Il l'aida à s'allonger confortablement, puis lui écarta doucement les jambes. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses, provoquant des frissons chez sa voisine. Après avoir atteint ses hanches, il baissa lentement la tête jusqu'à sa féminité. Les yeux levés vers son visage, il tira la langue et en appuya la pointe sur son clitoris. Ne voyant rien, Hinata eut un petit sursaut et crispa ses doigts sur la couverture. Sa poitrine se souleva pendant qu'il stimulait la boule de chair avec sa bouche. De la main gauche, il attrapa le vibrateur de la brune et il vint le frotter sur ses lèvres intimes pour le lubrifier avec sa cyprine qu'il avait fait couler avec sa langue. Un gémissement aigu y répondit.

Relevant de nouveau les yeux vers son visage, il découvrit la brune avec la bouche ouverte pour laisser libre-court à son plaisir. Soudainement inspiré, il lui attrapa la main et la posa sur le jouet.

\- Maintenant à toi de jouer avec, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Hinata se crispa un peu, mais elle avait tellement envie d'avoir plus de plaisir, qu'elle s'exécuta malgré sa gêne. La voix grave et suave de Naruto la faisait frissonner jusqu'entre ses cuisses. C'était assez troublant.

\- Fais-le entrer doucement, ordonne-t-il en se redressant sur les genoux.

Elle s'exécuta en respirant plus fort. La main de Naruto se posa sur la sienne, lui montrant comment il voulait qu'elle le fasse.

\- Fais de petits va et vient pour bien le lubrifier et l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois, ajoute-t-il d'une voix devenue rogue sous l'excitation.

La brune se laissa aller, écoutant ses directives sans plus se poser de questions. Elle écouta la respiration de Naruto, qui haletait en la regardant faire, et elle comprit qu'il était vraiment excité même s'il ne la touchait plus. Ce n'est qu'une fois son vibrateur complètement enfoncé en elle, que Naruto lui retira le foulard et qu'il prit place à genoux entre ses cuisses, suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se toucher durant leur masturbation respective. Hinata fixa d'abord son regard sur le visage du blond. Regardant sa mâchoire contractée pour ne pas faire de bruit, ses narines se dilatant à chaque respiration, écoutant ses profondes respirations pour rester calme, alors que le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrissaient sous le plaisir. Il ne ratait pas une seule seconde du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, et à son plus grand étonnement, elle commençait vraiment à y prendre plaisir.

Le phallus en silicone glissait de plus en plus facilement, alors qu'elle mouillait en regardant Naruto se masturber. Quand Karin lui avait parlé de cette idée, Hinata avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse en éprouver du plaisir. Et pourtant ! Même le blond en prenait, alors qu'il ne se trouvait ni en elle, ni dans sa bouche. Il ne se frottait même pas sur elle comme la dernière fois. Cherchant plus de sensation, elle baissa la poignée du jouet, frottant la paroi frontale de son vagin avec plus de force. Une décharge puissante remonta de son sexe jusque derrière sa tête et elle fit aller plus vite son vibrateur.

\- Putain oui ! grogne Naruto devant son geste.

Avant que sa vision ne se voile sous la jouissance, Hinata eut le temps de voir Naruto l'imiter et se branler plus vivement. Quand l'orgasme la foudroya, elle plaqua sa tête contre l'oreiller, le dos cambré et les orteils crispés. L'esprit dans le brouillard, elle sentit à peine les goûtes chaudes tomber sur ses doigts.

\- Merde ! jure Naruto en la ramenant sur terre.

Hinata ouvrit péniblement les yeux et elle vit son voisin qui regardait le drap du lit entre ses cuisses, une main sur la bouche. Se redressant sur un coude, elle remarqua le sperme qui avait giclé à quelques centimètres de ses fesses, dont quelques goûtes humidifiaient les doigts de sa main droite.

\- Merde, je suis désolé. C'est partie plus vite que je ne le croyais.

Plutôt que de répondre, Hinata retira lentement son vibrateur, tremblant à chaque petite décharge de plaisir que le mouvement provoquait, puis l'abandonna sur la couverture là où il y avait le sperme de Naruto. Son esprit n'était pas assez clair pour qu'elle se préoccupe de la tâche sur son couvre-lit. Si ça ne partait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à en acheter une nouvelle. Elle sentit à peine Naruto lui essuyer l'entrejambe et ensuite l'habiller. Dès qu'il l'eut assise sur une chaise, et qu'il eut remis ses vêtements, il retira les couvertures du lit pour aller les laver en vitesse. Pour avoir tâché ses draps souvent, il savait qu'il devait laver le couvre-lit avant que le sperme ne sèche.

Il venait de partir la laveuse, quand Hinata le rejoignit dans la salle de bain avec son vibrateur à la main. Elle évita son regard pendant qu'elle le nettoyait, puis elle ressortit pour le remettre dans sa table de chevet. Naruto la suivit et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit pour qu'ils aient une conversation sur ce qui venait de se passer pour la seconde fois.

\- Bon, ma sœur t'a conseillé de demander l'aide de ton voisin sans savoir que c'est moi, commence-t-il en regardant un point devant lui. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qu'on ait une liaison le temps que tu découvres ta sexualité ? reformule-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Hinata resta silencieuse un long moment à regarder ses mains, pendant qu'elle jouait avec les bas de son t-shirt. Mais Naruto ne la pressa pas et il attendit patiemment, bien qu'au fond il espérait vraiment qu'elle dise oui. D'un côté, il en avait marre d'être toujours à la recherche d'une partenaire pour soulager son besoin de compagnie. D'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée d'être celui qui allait l'aider à réaliser le moindre de ses fantasmes.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, finit-elle par lâcher. C'est moins gênant avec toi, parce qu'on se connaît et que tu connais mon problème.

Naruto sentit une nouvelle fois l'excitation monter en lui en entendant ses mots. Il prit une grande respiration pour garder son calme et éviter de sauter sur Hinata pour la faire grimper aux rideaux une nouvelle fois. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas condom sur lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de coït cette fois-ci.

\- Alors je suis mieux d'avoir ce qu'il faut sur moi en tout temps, lâche-t-il sans la regarder.

Hinata tourna la tête d'un coup vers lui. En relevant les yeux vers son visage, il remarqua qu'il était entièrement rouge.

\- Ce qu'il faut ? répète-t-elle.

\- Des préservatifs. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui et la dernière fois je n'ai pas... Tu vois.

\- Oh oui, je vois. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Naruto se retint de sourire, car si elle n'y avait pas pensé, c'est qu'il lui avait fait perdre la tête au point d'en oublier la prudence. Ce qui était une bonne chose, dans la mesure où elle avait enfin éprouvé du plaisir. Et que c'était grâce à lui. Ses ex étaient stupides de ne pas avoir voulu trouver une solution avant de passer à l'infidélité. Et dire que lui-même, il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer le manque d'excitation de la brune.

\- Sur ce, je vais rentrer avant que ma sœur ne se pose des questions, annonce-t-il en se levant. Texte-moi quand t'auras envie de remettre ça, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il se retint de sourire en voyant les jours d'Hinata s'empourprées à sa proposition. Il n'avait pas osé la dernière fois, mais comme elle lui avait avoué être plus à l'aise avec lui... Et il préférait que ce soit elle qui décide « où », « quand » et « comment ». Sans compter qu'elle serait plus à l'aise et prendrait plus de plaisir, si ça venait d'elle. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle replonge dans ses vieilles habitudes de se forcer. Ce qui serait rétroactif. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers la sortie et regagna son propre appartement juste à temps avant que Maya ne revienne pour le souper. Ce qui était sûr, il ne fallait pas que sa famille découvre ce qu'il faisait avec Hinata. De un, parce que sa petite sœur voyait leur voisine comme un modèle. De deux, parce que Karin était la thérapeute de la brune e qu'elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, si elle découvrait qu'il était le fameux voisin.

Oo0oO

Hinata laissa passer une semaine avant de finalement recontacter Naruto pour une autre partie de jambes en l'air. Elle n'aimait pas cette image, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres termes pour nommer ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Elle avait compris que Naruto préférait attendre qu'elle se manifeste et qu'elle fasse le premier pas, bien que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Il fallait que ça vienne d'elle chaque fois. Du moins, pour encore quelques temps.

Alors, vu que Karin lui avait conseillé de réaliser les quelques fantasmes qui la réveillaient parfois la nuit, Hinata profita que Maya soit sortie pour la soirée avec Shino pour demander à Naruto de passer la voir après le souper. Et elle crut bon de préciser de se garder de la place pour le dessert. En l'attendant, elle enfila une jupe de style écolière avec une chemise blanche ordinaire pour se donner un look plus sexy avec ses talons hauts et ses bas qui lui arrivaient au-dessus du genou. Elle se trouvait un peu ridicule, mais Kiba aimait ça, alors ça plairait peut-être à Naruto.

Dès que sa tenue fut complétée, elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit ce qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion. Sirop de chocolat, coulis de fraise, crème fouettée, crémage à gâteau fraîchement fait. Naruto pourrait choisir ce qu'il préférait. Et maintenant elle était affreusement stressée, réalisa-t-elle en frottant ses mains moites sur sa jupe. Elle bondit de peur, quand des coups se firent à la porte. Quoi, déjà ? panique-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Étant attendu, Naruto n'attendit pas qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir pour entrer. Puis il se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine et la regarda des pieds à la tête avec les paupières plissées.

\- Euh... Le fantasme de l'écolière ? demande-t-il, incertain. J'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose.

\- Non en fait, c'est plutôt..., commence-t-elle en tendant le bras vers la table de salon où elle a mis les friandises. J'ai mis ça parce que ça plaisait à Kiba, avoue-t-elle en se regardant, alors...

\- Mettons quelque chose au clair, l'arrête Naruto. Bien que ça soit sexy, oublies ce qui plaisaient à tes ex. Tu dois faire un travail sur toi, pas sur moi. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise dans cette tenue, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il avait raison, elle n'était pas entièrement à l'aise dans cette jupe. Après tout, elle n'avait plus quinze ans pour s'habiller en écolière. Et ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'organiser ce genre de chose, soupire-t-elle en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

\- J'espère que tu m'as dit de garder de l'espace pour le dessert, parce que ça va être moi qui vais déguster tout ce sucre, déclare Naruto en changeant de sujet. Sinon ce serait sadique de me mettre en présence de tout ça, ajoute-t-il en montrant la table basse.

L'air enfantin sur le visage de Naruto fit rire Hinata et elle se sentit soudainement plus détendue. Pourquoi stressait-elle avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucune attente envers elle ? Elle avait encore pris les choses comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Soit de faire plaisir à son copain. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Naruto n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle soit une experte de la fellation ou qu'elle se transforme en dominatrice de BDSM. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle ait confiance en lui et qu'elle soit excitée. Leur relation ressemblait plus à celle d'un professeur et de son élève. Mais mieux valait ne pas le dire à voix haute.

\- J'aime les choses sucrées, mais pas à ce point, sourit-elle.

\- L'idée me plaît bien. D'autant plus que j'aime bien lécher mes partenaires, ajoute-t-il d'une voix suave après s'être lécher les lèvres.

Des papillons dans l'estomac, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que Naruto examinait ce qu'elle avait disposé pour lui. La nervosité la quittait tranquillement pour laisser place à de l'excitation. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de sentir le blond lécher son corps comme dans son rêve. Elle ignorait seulement ce qu'elle devait faire en attendant. Devait-elle se déshabiller ? Le laisser le faire pour elle ? Lui demander de le faire ? Seigneur ! Quelle ingénue elle faisait.

Naruto dut deviner son trouble, puisqu'il lui demanda d'aller chercher un foulard et une serviette assez grande pour qu'elle s'y allonge. Elle devinait que la serviette était pour éviter de tâcher le plancher. Mais le foulard... Bon, elle en avait eu besoin les deux dernières fois, sauf qu'elle devait aussi apprendre à faire l'amour à la lumière et en voyant son partenaire, et ce, sans être gênée d'être nue devant lui.

Elle s'exécuta tout de même, se disant que Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle ne l'avait pas regretté jusqu'à maintenant et elle savait qu'il allait tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Hinata le découvrit torse nu, en train de déplacer la table basse pour faire de l'espace. Il lui fit signe d'étendre la serviette et il attrapa le foulard pour lui bander les yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi le foulard ? ose-t-elle demander en se laissant faire. Je peux me détendre sans aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que sera encore plus excitant dans ce cas-ci. Fais-moi confiance, ajoute-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Quand il eut terminé de nouer le foulard, Hinata le sentit passer devant elle et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Puisqu'elle ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait que se concentrer sur les bruits et les caresses de ses mains, et son bas ventre s'enflamma sous l'excitation. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Si les fois précédentes c'était pour l'aider à se détendre, cette fois-ci il voulait qu'elle se concentre sur les sensations plutôt que sur ce qu'elle voyait. En sentant sa jupe glisser le long de ses jambes, elle frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. Mais une bonne nervosité. Dès qu'elle fut seulement vêtue de sa lingerie, Naruto l'aida à s'allonger sur la serviette.

\- Tu ne m'enlèves pas le reste ? ose-t-elle demander.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. À moins que tu aies peur que je les salisse.

\- Non ça va. Ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant, laisse-moi faire, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle attendit en remuant les doigts de nervosité, se demandant à quel endroit il allait commencer. Et elle eut la forte impression qu'il faisait exprès de la faire languir. Puis quelque chose de froid coula sur sa cuisse droite, la faisant sursauter. Naruto regarda un instant sa voisine en se léchant les lèvres, avant d'enfin se pencher au-dessus de sa jambe pour passer sa langue sur sa peau et récolter le sirop de chocolat qui coulait vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son bas ventre se contracta en voyant la poitrine d'Hinata se soulever d'un coup alors qu'elle prenait une grande respiration.

Quand il avait lu son message, il ignorait à quoi s'attendre, puis en voyant sa tenue, il avait tenté de trouver le lien. Mais finalement, il était plus que ravi qu'elle veuille qu'il la couvre avec des aliments sucrés pour qu'il les lèche sur corps. Bordel ! Ça aussi ça faisait partie de ses fantasmes depuis un bon moment, et il n'y avait pas tant de filles qui aimaient finir collante pour lui. Il remarqua que la respiration de la brune s'accélérait, ce qui était le signe que sa langue lui procurait du plaisir. Dès qu'il eut terminé de nettoyer sa cuisse, il reprit la bouteille de chocolat et en fit couler sur celle de gauche pour reproduire la même démarche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher l'entrejambe de sa culotte pour savoir qu'Hinata mouillait sous ses gestes. Chaque fois qu'il remontait vers sa hanche, il pouvait en sentir l'odeur et son érection durcissait un peu plus. Mais il ne faisait que commencer et la brune lui avait fourni un éventail « d'accessoires » à manger sur elle. Et il comptait bien tous les essayer. Pour les bras, il tenta le coup avec le crémage, qu'il s'amusa à étaler avec ses mains avant de les présenter devant la bouche d'Hinata pour qu'elle les nettoie. Ses coups de langue furent incertains, gênés. Mais elle finit par prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche, telle la promesse d'une fellation mémorable. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Naruto retourna à sa dégustation pour éviter de penser à son érection qui devenait douloureuse. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant d'utiliser le crémage. Malheureusement, il s'était dit que le coulis de fraise ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses petits bras et qu'il valait mieux l'utiliser sur son ventre. Et il se le réservait en dernier de tout.

À chaque coup de langue, il pouvait sentir ses abdominaux se contracter sous sa main et sa respiration devenir des gémissements. Quand il arriva à la crème fouettée, il passa une main sous son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge et libérer ses seins. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il commença à engloutir la crème, Hinata releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en cambrant le dos. Elle commençait à perdre la tête, et lui, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas la suivre. Seigneur ! Son pantalon commençait à le faire souffrir. Il se contenta d'ouvrir sa braguette pour être moins à l'étroit sans arrêter de nettoyer la peau d'Hinata.

Quand son ventre fut luisant de salive et sans la moindre trace de fraise, il lui retira sa culotte. Un fil luisant suivit le tissu avant de se rompre. Hinata était plus que prête, sourit Naruto avant de retirer le foulard qui cachait les yeux de sa voisine. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière, puis elle posa un regard brûlant de désir sur lui. Mais aussi très intriguée.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que je te fais jouir avec ma langue, déclare-t-il, le visage juste au-dessus de son ventre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il plongea son visage entre les cuisses d'Hinata. Rapidement, il sentit ses deux mains agripper ses cheveux et ses gémissements s'amplifièrent. Ces longues minutes à se faire lécher un peu partout l'avaient emmenée au bord de l'orgasme et il n'eut pas à s'acharner longtemps sur son clitoris pour qu'elle se tende sous lui. Naruto attendit un instant que les tremblements de la brune se calment avant de se redresser et de retirer son pantalon.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le blond en boxer, fouillant dans son portefeuille pour en sortir un préservatif. Mais elle l'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit sur le point de l'ouvrir. Pour la première fois, elle avait envie de rendre les caresses qu'on lui avait fait. Naruto se laissa faire en haussant un sourcil intrigué, quand elle le poussa à s'asseoir contre le canapé. Elle attrapa la bonbonne de crème fouettée et se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle vit ses abdominaux se contracter quand elle fit couler la crème sur son ventre. Elle n'en mit pas beaucoup, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire grogner en la récupérant avec sa langue. En descendant vers son bas ventre, elle sentit son gland effleurer sa mâchoire. Elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure en observant le membre gonflé du boulanger. N'aimant pas le sexe, ses ex ne l'avaient jamais obligé à leur une fellation. Mais ce soir, avec Naruto et après l'expérience qu'il venait de lui faire vivre, elle en avait envie. Sauf qu'elle ignorait comment s'y prendre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- J'en ai envie, déclare-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Mais j'ignore comment...

Naruto lui prit la main et l'enroula autour de son érection. Hinata prit une grande respiration avant d'oser resserrer ses doigts autour et de suivre le mouvement qu'il exerçait sur sa main.

\- Vas-y doucement et suis ton instinct, souffle-t-il. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait.

L'idée d'être le premier qu'elle suce semblait l'exciter bien plus que celle qu'elle le fasse jouir en le faisant. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas apporté un condom pour ne pas l'utiliser. Encore une fois. Après s'être mouillée les lèvres, Hinata fit glisser sa langue le long de son pénis quelques fois, avant d'enfin le prendre en bouche. Les grognements appréciateurs de Naruto l'encouragèrent à continuer, le prenant un peu plus loin. La main du blond se mit à lui caresser le dos, sans rien dire. Mais il l'arrêta rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont j'ai envie à l'instant, s'explique-t-il. Mais on pourra réessayer une prochaine fois.

Hinata se recula juste assez pour lui permettre d'enfiler le condom qu'il venait de sortir de son emballage. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'allonge sur le plancher, il la tira plutôt vers lui pour qu'elle prenne place sur lui. Intimidée, elle écarquilla les yeux et questionna Naruto du regard.

\- Arrête de te poser des questions et suis ton instinct, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Comme tu l'as fait quand tu as voulu me rendre la pareille.

Il glissa une main entre eux et il glissa son membre sous la féminité d'Hinata. En frottant son gland contre ses lèvres, il l'intima à descendre dessus et à le faire entrer en elle. Alors qu'elle prenait une grande respiration, Naruto expira en grognant. Étroite, chaude et humide. Le paradis ! Elle releva le bassin lentement sans le quitter des yeux, puis redescendit au même rythme. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, le blond lui agrippa les hanches pour l'aider à se soulever, mais jamais en lui dictant la vitesse. Il voulait qu'elle prenne tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'épanouir. Ses paupières cachèrent en partie ses magnifiques iris voilées par le plaisir. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante et saccadée. Ses ongles sur les épaules de Naruto s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa peau. Naruto la maintint le plus près possible de lui, pour qu'à chaque mouvement de bassin, son clitoris frotte contre son pubis.

Au seuil de l'orgasme, il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair d'Hinata, tentant de se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait jouit en premier. Et ça devenait difficile. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le sucer alors qu'il était déjà bien excité ? Il aurait dû l'arrêter avant, se dit-il en se tendant d'un coup. La bouche et les yeux écarquillés, il se vida dans le condom en tremblant. Le remarquant, la pâtissière s'arrêta de bouger, étonnée d'être celle qui l'avait provoqué. Les fois précédentes, elle ne l'avait pas touché, alors elle ne pouvait pas considérer que c'était grâce à elle.

\- T'arrêtes pas, grogne Naruto.

\- Mais...

Puisqu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Naruto la renversa sur le plancher et le fit pour elle. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, frissonnant au chatouillement de ses cheveux sur sa joue à chaque mouvement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait, alors qu'il avait déjà joui. Mais peut-être que de ne plus avoir à bouger, ni à tout contrôler l'aida à s'abandonner au plaisir. Elle atteignit l'orgasme, alors que tout le corps de Naruto tremblait au-dessus d'elle. Ils se détendirent en même temps, soupirant de bien-être.

Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, Naruto faisait attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Revenant doucement sur terre, Hinata laissa ses mais glisser le long du dos de son voisin, gardant seulement le bout de ses doigts sur ses hanches en attendant qu'ils reviennent à la réalité. Il mit un peu de temps avant de rouler sur le côté pour la libérer. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il était en sueur. Elle se redressa lentement en cachant sa poitrine avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'étais pas...

\- J'ai joui deux fois, l'arrête-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Je suis plutôt content de l'avoir fait, ajoute-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Le sourire satisfait qui s'étira sur ses lèvres soulagea Hinata, et flatta son égo au passage. En plus de prendre du plaisir, elle avait su en donner ! Elle était vraiment en bonne voie de « guérison ». Mais valait mieux ne pas s'arrêter là et continuer d'explorer avec Naruto, les quelques rêves qu'elle avait fait durant les deux derniers mois. En remarquant que ses cheveux collaient sur ses seins, Hinata se leva et attrapa sa chemise pour se couvrir.

\- Je crois bien qu'une douche s'impose.

En remarquant le regard insistant de Naruto, elle se tourna vers lui en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oh ! Il devait se demander si elle l'invitait à prendre une douche avec elle ou si elle ne parlait que d'elle. Mais l'idée de la prendre à deux ne lui déplaisait pas.

\- Hum... Tu peux... m'accompagner... Si tu veux.

Naruto se redressa en souriant, puis la suivit dans la salle de bain. La douche fut plutôt sage en comparaison de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, se limitant à quelques caresses pendant qu'ils se lavaient mutuellement. Naruto n'était plus étonné d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais pris sa douche avec ses ex.

\- Faudra le faire sous la douche une prochaine fois, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille en la faisant rougir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les semaines se poursuivirent ainsi, alternant les moments torrides et plus sages pour les anciens rivaux. Leur entourage dirait qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais ça allait bien au-delà. Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'ils passent un moment de détente collés l'un à l'autre après l'orgasme. Hinata venait s'allonger contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, alors que Naruto avait un bras replié autour de sa taille et qu'il lui caressait le bras sans rien dire. Depuis un moment, le blond avait l'impression que leur relation avait pris un tournant. Malheureusement, il n'avait ni l'envie de tout arrêter, ni la force de demander plus. Au fond, tout était déjà parfait, alors pourquoi tout compliquer en mettant un nom dessus ?

Ils profitaient chaque fois de l'absence de Maya pour assouvir leurs fantasmes. Et ils en avaient réalisé quelques-uns. Ils avaient échangé des messages osés, s'étaient donnés du plaisir en parlant au téléphone, s'étaient caressés devant la webcam. Hinata avait même accepté d'essayer la sodomie par curiosité. Ce n'était pas la pratique qu'elle avait le plus aimé, mais l'état dans lequel ça avait mis Naruto l'avait tout de même excitée. Par contre, elle n'avait pas encore osé lui parler de l'un des rêves qu'elle faisait le plus souvent. Celui où il la prenait sur la table de sa salle de pétrissage à pâte et qu'il la caressait de la même façon avec les mains couvertes de farine. Au final, il n'avait pas tort, son type de plaisir avait un lien avec la nourriture. Mais plutôt que d'être lié au goût ou à l'odeur, c'était plutôt à la texture. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus plu lorsqu'il avait lécher diverses sucreries sur son corps.

Malheureusement, elle ignorait si Naruto serait intéressé à faire ça sur son lieu de travaille et d'avoir ensuite cette image en tête chaque fois qu'il préparerait la pâte pour ses pains du lendemain. Elle, elle ne serait pas capable de se concentrer sur ses décorations, si le boulanger la prenait sur sa table de travail. Durant sa dernière visite au cabinet de Karin, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour avancer dans sa thérapie. Qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer sur sa lancer avec son voisin. Si elle savait que c'était son petit frère…

Par contre, les choses commencèrent à changer durant une chaude journée du mois d'août. Hinata reçut la visite d'un couple pour l'élaboration de leur gâteau de mariage. L'homme était très grand, des cheveux noirs retombant sur un côté du visage, assez taciturne. À la différence de sa fiancée. Avec ses cheveux rose bonbon coupés au carré et ses yeux verts, elle avait l'air pétillante. Dès qu'elle eut terminé de remplir sa fiche de commande, Hinata les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais elle sentit que quelque chose allait changer, quand elle vit l'homme s'arrêter en regardant la devanture de la boulangerie.

\- Est-ce que le propriétaire de la boulangerie à côté s'appelle Naruto ? demande-t-il soudainement.

La question de son client la prit au dépourvu. Sa fiancée leva les yeux vers l'insigne de la boutique, « Boulangerie Rasengan ».

\- Tu as trop raison, Sasuke, s'excite la jeune femme. Quelle coïncidence !

\- Et si tu allais lui donner une invitation pour le mariage, Sakura.

Sans plus attendre, elle entra dans la boulangerie et Hinata eut une étrange impression.

\- On s'est perdu de vue à la fin du secondaire, explique le fameux Sasuke. C'est l'occasion de renouer.

Ses explications terminées, il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et rejoignit sa fiancée dans la boulangerie. Malgré son malaise grandissant, Hinata retourna dans sa cuisine. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'ils soient allés voir son voisin. Et elle en eut la confirmation, quand Maya ouvrit la porte de derrière. Elle semblait perturbée et passablement en colère. Et c'était la première fois que la pâtissière la voyait dans cet état.

\- Tout va bien, Maya ?

L'adolescente soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

\- Moi oui, mais Naruto est devenu exécrable après la visite de ce couple d'hypocrite.

Hypocrite ? se répète Hinata. Elle avait la nette impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue sans raison.

\- Tu les connais ? demande Hinata.

\- Plus ou moins, j'étais encore jeune quand Naruto a coupé le contact avec eux. Mais à une époque, Sasuke était toujours rendu à la maison. Je n'ai rencontré Sakura qu'un peu avant qu'ils finissent le secondaire. Naruto n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il n'était plus ami avec Sasuke. Mais vu les paroles échangées tantôt, j'ai la nette impression que cette Sakura est le centre du problème.

Les explications de la rousse laissa la pâtissière songeuse. La jeune femme qui avait passé commande plus tôt, avait l'air heureuse de constater que la boutique juste à côté devait appartenir à Naruto. Tout comme son fiancé. Pourtant, ces retrouvailles ne semblaient pas réjouir son voisin selon les dires de sa petite sœur.

\- Je crois que je vais aller dormir chez Shino ce soir. Ça va lui laisser le temps de se calmer. À la façon qu'il avait de serrer les poings, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il allait le frapper. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller le voir. Vous commencez à peine à bien vous entendre. Ce serait dommage de revenir en arrière, termine-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Hinata acquiesça, mais au fond, elle avait la nette impression qu'au contraire, Naruto aurait besoin de se changer les idées. Et pour ça, elle pouvait l'aider. Et peut-être au passage réaliser son dernier fantasme.

Elle attendit la fin de la journée avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son voisin. Puisque personne ne venait lui répondre, elle redescendit pour frapper à la porte arrière de la boulangerie. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Elle prit donc son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message, se demandant s'il n'était pas sorti quelque part. Peu de temps après, Naruto ouvrit la porte devant elle.

\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Oui. Udon et Konohamaru avaient terminé le ménage.

\- Et… Ça ne te fait rien que Maya passe la nuit chez Shino ? Ça va être la première fois qu'elle ne rentre pas dormir.

Hinata l'avait suivi jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, et à sa question, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du cadrage de la porte. Il prit une grande respiration avant de se retourner vers elle en expirant d'un coup.

\- Honnêtement, je préfère ça à la voir me questionner toute la soirée.

\- Sur le couple qui m'a passé commande ? ose-t-elle demander innocemment.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler d'eux, s'empresse-t-elle de dire. Je me suis plutôt dit que… Je pourrais t'aider à penser à autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, il haussa un sourcil intrigué. Elle avait capté son attention, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle posa les mains sur son torse pour l'obliger à reculer jusqu'à la table, puis elle se retourna pour fermer la porte.

\- Ici ? demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Seulement si tu le veux aussi.

Chaque fois qu'elle se montrait entreprenante, ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée qui réveillait la virilité du blond. Il avait insisté pour que ce soit toujours elle qui fasse le premier pas, même si parfois elle lui demandait de quoi il avait envie. Mais elle n'assumait jamais complètement le désir qui montait en elle. Et ça avait le don d'allumer Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demande-t-il en s'appuyant contre la table.

Hinata s'approcha lentement de lui, puis contourna la table sans répondre. Naruto la suivit des yeux, intrigué de connaître ses plans pour lui changer les idées. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur la surface couverte de farine, se déplaçant lentement. Sa main rencontra la pâte et elle se mit à pétrir doucement, un air songeur sur le visage. Naruto la rejoignit et se glissa dans son dos en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? reformule-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle repoussa la pâte en appuyant les fesses contre son bassin, puis elle se retourna face à lui. Elle détacha son pantalon et le fit tomber à ses pieds avec sa culotte avant de grimper sur la table. Les deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de ses hanches, Naruto attendit qu'elle réponde à ses questions. Il avait vraiment envie qu'elle lui donne des ordres, surtout qu'ils se trouvaient sur son terrain à lui. Ça faisait changement de l'appartement de la brune et d'être le chef de sa boulangerie. Surtout après la visite de ses ex-ami et ex-copine. Elle remua les pieds pour se débarrasser de ses souliers et du bas. Naruto les repoussa sous la table du bout du pied, puis il l'aida à retirer le reste. En presque trois mois, elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse d'être nue devant lui et ça faisait extrêmement plaisir au boulanger.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que je dois faire ou je dois le deviner ? insiste-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Encore une fois, elle garda la bouche résolument fermée et se contenta d'attraper son gilet pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Il l'envoya sous la table rejoindre les vêtements de sa voisine. Hinata attrapa ensuite ses mains pour ensuite les plaquer sur la surface enfarinée et les faire glisser dessus. Naruto eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle voulait qu'il se couvre les mains de fécule. Plissant les yeux, il tendit une main vers son bac de farine, en ramassa une poignée, et de l'autre allongea la pâtissière sur la table avant de jeter ce qu'il avait dans la main sur son ventre et sa poitrine. La voyant frissonner de plaisir, il sut ce qu'elle voulait.

Naruto posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et il commença à la masser avec force, pétrissant sa peau comme il l'aurait fait avec la pâte. Et aux gémissements qui s'échappait de sa bouche, il avait vu juste. Alors elle était plus du type toucher, sourit-il en remontant doucement ses mains vers sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, elle commença à remuer sur la table, signe évident qu'elle était excitée. Il n'avait jamais eu cette idée quand il se caressait. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle puisse aimer la friction rugueuse de ses mains couvertes de farine ? Qu'elle ait le fantasme qu'il la masse en pétrissant sa peau comme il le faisait au travail ? Et plus il remontait vers ses seins, plus l'excitation gagnait son entrejambe.

Une main sur chaque sein, il se pencha vers sa féminité, qu'il lécha à petits coups de langue. Il lapa le liquide chaud qui commençait à couler de ses lèvres intimes, déclenchant des soubresauts à la brune. Ce qui réveilla complètement sa virilité. Sans arrêter le mouvement de sa langue, il ramena ses mains sur ses cuisses, les pétrit un instant, puis les retira pour venir ouvrir son pantalon et enfiler un condom. Il se redressa et vint placer son bassin entre ses jambes, frottant son érection contre son sexe humide pour se lubrifier. Hinata releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en soupirant de plaisir, ses yeux mi-clos rivés sur lui. Tranquillement, il rapprocha son bassin du sien, glissant en elle sans la moindre difficulté. En augmentant la vitesse de son déhanchement, il revint placer ses mains sur ses seins pour les masser.

Il les empoigna avec force, y laissant une marque rouge sous les traces de farine. Quand il sentit l'orgasme proche, il passa ses mains sous le dos de sa partenaire pour la redresser. Dès qu'elle se fut agrippée à ses épaules, il descendit ses mains sous ses fesses et il y planta ses doigts pour la soulever et la faire bouger sur son sexe. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Hinata s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir presque inaudibles alors qu'elle atteignait un puissant orgasme. Elle se resserra autour de son membre, l'écrasant avec force alors que son corps état parcouru d'un spasme. Naruto la rejoignit en deux coups de bassin et il se laissa retomber en avant, rallongeant la brune sur la table. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle et à calmer leur rythme cardiaque. Ça avait été intense et Hinata était heureuse que son voisin ait accepté d'entrer dans son fantasme.

Même si ça avait toujours été une expérience mémorable avec lui, cette fois-ci ça battait tous les records. Si ça devait être sa dernière fois avec Naruto, ça se finirait sans regret. Elle avait vécu tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait eu depuis la libération de sa libido et encore plus. Un frisson la parcourut quand le blond se redressa en se retirant d'elle. Et n'ayant aucune serviette ou mouchoir à proximité, il se contenta de nicher son visage entre ses cuisses pour la nettoyer à grands coups de langue. Encore sensible après la jouissance, elle agrippa les cheveux de son voisin à deux mains, cambrant le dos en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais elle réagissait toujours de la même façon. Elle ne s'y attendait jamais.

Naruto aimait donner du plaisir, de la faire gémir et de la voir jouir. Il le lui disait souvent. Ses tremblements se calmèrent doucement, alors qu'il ralentissait les mouvements de sa langue, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Hinata garda les yeux fermés, savourant les sensations qui traversaient son corps, diffusant une vague de bien-être de ses pieds à sa tête. Seigneur que c'était bon !

\- Faudrait que tu descendes pour que je puisse tout nettoyer, lui demande-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Hinata lui répondit par un gémissement plaintif, son corps trop alanguis pour bouger. Elle perçut le petit rire du boulanger, puis elle le sentit lui enfiler sa culotte, son pantalon et ses souliers avant de la tirer en bas de la table. Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il s'était rhabillé, et maintenant, il l'aidait à faire pareil. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant, mais lorsque l'orgasme était trop violent, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger.

\- Va m'attendre chez toi, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini de tout nettoyé ici, propose Naruto, quand il eut fini de la rhabiller.

Hinata acquiesça et se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine de la boulangerie. Arrivée dans son appartement, elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et en bu plus du tiers d'un seul coup. Leur ébat l'avait assoiffée. Elle alla ensuite se changer et passer une serviette humide sur le corps pour en retirer la farine. Ça avait été encore meilleur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Naruto l'avait déjà massé, de la tête aux pieds, mais là, sur cette table et avec la farine… Ça avait été d'un tout autre niveau.

Elle s'était allongée sur son lit, seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un gilet long, quand son voisin passa la porte de sa chambre. Lui, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller se changer chez lui. Ce qui fit sourire la brune, quand elle vit sa moue déçue.

\- Quoi ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on irait prendre une douche ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un fou rire qui secoua la brune, alors que Naruto la regardait avec le visage d'un enfant à qui aurait enlevé son dessert. Elle tapa la place à sa droite et il se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements pour la rejoindre sous la couverture, seulement avec son boxer. S'allongeant sur le flanc gauche, la tête appuyée sur sa main, il passa son bras droit autour de sa taille pour qu'elle se colle contre lui. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, presque douloureusement. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces quatre dernières semaines. Naruto se montrait de plus en plus affectueux, mais elle n'osait pas espérer plus. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et elle ignorait s'il désirait se caser un jour. Mais ça façon d'être après le sexe, d'être très câlin, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

Naruto se crispa un instant à sa question. S'il se confiait facilement sur sa vie sexuelle, sur ses expériences et ses fantasmes, il avait plus de mal avec sa vie privée.

\- Maya m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait brisé la tradition en ayant pas plongé dans la débauche après sa mésaventure avec Jet… Et je dois avouer que ça m'a toujours intrigué.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi cette vie ?

Hinata se mordit les lèvres, soudainement mal à l'aise de lui avoir posé la question. Surtout qu'elle percevait de la frustration dans sa voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire un grand coup.

\- La première fois que j'ai été amoureux, c'est tombé sur une fille qui m'a séduit pour se rapprocher de mon meilleur ami, explique-t-il en roulant sur le dos. Et elle m'a trompé avec lui pendant plus d'un mois, alors qu'elle me disait toujours qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. J'ai attendu comme un idiot qu'elle le soit. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai bien failli la violer sous le coup de la colère. Me dégoûtant d'y avoir pensé, j'ai juste préféré déménager et les oublier tous les deux. Et dire qu'ils veulent que j'assiste à leur mariage huit ans plus tard, comme si de rien n'était.

La pâtissière était sans voix. Cette fille aux cheveux roses avait trompé Naruto avec ce gars taciturne ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Il semblait si froid. Par contre, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait autant en horreur les gens infidèles.

\- Mais… pourquoi avoir décidé de…

\- Pas m'engager ? termine-t-il à sa place. Parce que je n'avais pas envie de souffrir à nouveau, ni d'être une nouvelle fois contraint d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. C'est peut-être puéril, mais à ce moment-là je n'avais plus envie de m'engager. Et ensuite… L'envie ne s'est pas présentée.

Hinata voyait bien le genre, mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait ça triste. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu un aperçu de comment était Naruto dans une relation et il était clairement un petit-ami attentionné.

\- C'est dommage, souffle-t-elle. Si ça se trouve, tu es passé à côté de ton âme sœur.

En entendant la brune dire ça, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de la femme de sa vie, mais plutôt parce que c'était elle qui l'avait dit. Il avait au contraire l'impression de l'avoir entre ses bras en ce moment-même. Maintenant qu'elle s'était ouverte à la sexualité, elle était juste parfaite. Timide et réservée d'un côté, et sexy et diablement allumeuse de l'autre. Elle était juste parfaite.

\- Au contraire, lâche-t-il sans réfléchir. Je crois plutôt que ça m'a permis de la rencontrer.

Il sentit Hinata pencher la tête sur le côté avant de se redresser vers lui. Mais trop gêné, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de voir son visage. Il devait être tout rouge après avoir échappé ça. Lui qui se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre de mot sur leur relation parce qu'elle était parfaite comme ça, venait de sous-entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

\- Tu m'étouffes, se plaint-elle faiblement.

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en la relâchant.

Hinata se redressa sur une main et le regarda attentivement. Gêné, il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle arrive à lire ses sentiments dans son regard. Il les ramena sur elle, quand il la sentit prendre place sur lui, les mains appuyées sur son ventre.

\- Je crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose que j'ai envie d'essayer, annonce-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Naruto haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant patiemment qu'elle partage sa pensée. Après lui avoir demandé de rester là, elle sortit du lit et récupéra deux foulards dans son placard. Quand elle commença à lui attacher les poignets à la tête de lit, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la corde ?

\- Parce que j'ai autre chose en tête pour la corde, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il ne put retenir ses yeux de s'écarquiller, alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Oh ! En plus de lui attacher les mains, elle comptait inverser leurs rôles pour le bondage. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti le désir d'être ligoté. Hinata semblait gagnée par une nouvelle confiance en elle-même qui eut le don de réveiller sa virilité. Par contre, il se demandait comment elle allait procéder, alors qu'il était allongé.

\- Redresse-toi, demande-t-elle en reprenant place sur lui avec la corde dans les mains.

\- Tu m'as attaché, lui rappelle-t-il en secouant les bras.

\- Pas assez pour que tu ne puisses pas faire travailler tes tablettes de chocolat.

Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa à sa réplique et il fit comme elle le lui avait demandé à chaque fois qu'elle devait passer la corde sous son dos. Elle tenta de reproduire les formes de losange comme il avait tenté de le faire la première fois qu'ils avaient débuté cette relation. Elle débuta d'abord par le bas de son ventre et remonta jusqu'à son cou, avant d'y faire un nœud et de redescendre jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Elle eut jute assez de corde pour l'attacher sur la première ligne de corde qu'elle avait fait.

Durant tout le processus, l'effleurement des doigts de sa voisine sur sa peau l'avait fait frissonner et contracter chaque muscle que ses mains parcouraient. Et son érection était douloureuse. Il poussa un grognement quand elle lui retira enfin son boxer. Sans toucher à son membre, elle remonta ses mains sur son ventre, faisant fouler la corde sur sa peau et déclenchant de petites décharges de plaisir. Par contre, elle s'arrêta de bouger, une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur lui.

\- Maintenant… Tu vas me dire ce que tu as voulu dire tantôt, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

Naruto se tendit d'un coup en comprenant sa question. Bordel ! Elle l'avait piégé.

\- À propos de quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment.

Hinata se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ses mains une nouvelle fois appuyées sur son ventre. Le blond sentit ses abdominaux se contracter sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

\- À propos de nous. À moins que tu ne voies quelqu'un d'autre sans que je ne le sache.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit avec de la déception dans la voix, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité. Mais Naruto n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'aller voir ailleurs, ni même ressenti le besoin de le faire depuis le début de cette relation. Le temps entre chaque « séance » s'était rapetissé de semaine en semaine, au point qu'ils leur arrivaient de le faire trois fois en sept jours. Et peut-être quatre cette semaine, si Hinata décidait de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais même s'il ne percevait aucune déception dans sa voix, Naruto pouvait lire de la peur dans son regard. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sans sentiments, ce qui était tout le contraire du blond.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop peur de tout gâcher entre nous, si on met un terme sur notre relation, finit-il par avouer.

Naruto avait décidé d'être sincère, sans répondre clairement à sa question, car ça reviendrait à lui avouer qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais il vit tout de suite le changement dans le regard d'Hinata. Elle semblait avoir compris le non-dit et il eut l'intuition qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments, et peut-être la même peur. Ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils s'étaient longtemps détestés, étant trop différents. Mais à force de passer du temps ensemble et d'apprendre à se connaître, leurs points communs étaient apparus et leurs différences s'étaient complétées.

La brune dut accepter son silence, puisqu'elle se rallongea sur lui. Mais plutôt que de reprendre ses caresses, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto se tendit sous elle, pas parce qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais oser faire, mais bien parce que tout son corps y répondait. Puisqu'il savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas après une nuit, il n'avait jamais pris le risque de l'embrasser. C'était trop intime. Alors ce baiser était très intense. Quand Hinata y mit fin pour le regarder, le blond se sentit à bout de souffle. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de sa voisine. Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, il se redressa autant que ses liens le lui permettait pour capturer ses lèvres à son tour. Et plus il se prolongeait, plus l'excitation revenait. Cette fois-ci, la douleur de son érection était infernale. Il fallait qu'il vienne et le plus rapidement possible.

\- J'en peux plus, gémit-il.

Hinata se redressa, puis elle descendit vers ses jambes pour se retrouver le visage au-dessus de son sexe. Naruto eut l'impression de mourir, quand elle l'engloutit entre ses lèvres. S'était si agréable. Il la laissait rarement le sucer jusqu'à l'éjaculation, prenant plus de plaisir quand il se trouvait en elle. Mais là, même s'il avait voulu l'arrêter, il n'était pas en position de le faire. Et la tension dans son membre était si forte, qu'il vint en quelques secondes. Alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver son souffle, la brune lui détacha les poignets. Elle caressa les petites marques qu'ils s'étaient fait en tirant sur ses liens, alors qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il était libéré, il comptait bien se venger.

Il la renversa sur le lit, provoquant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme, puis il se remit à l'embrasser tout en la caressant par-dessus son gilet. Même s'il refusait de le dire à voix haute, il allait lui montrer la profondeur de ses sentiments dans chaque baiser à l'avenir. Délaissant sa bouche, il remonta vers son oreille, longeant sa mâchoire, puis descendit vers son épaule.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te retire la corde ? demande-t-elle en gémissant.

\- Elles ne m'empêchent pas de bouger, alors ça va. Et puis, ça te fera quelque chose après quoi t'accrocher, sourit-il en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

Il lui remonta son gilet au-dessus de la poitrine et happa son mamelon droit dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il lui retirait sa culotte. Arrivé entre ses cuisses, toute idée de vengeance disparue et il se mit à la lécher pour la faire jouir le vite possible. Ses deux orgasmes à moins de trente minutes d'écart l'avaient épuisé et il avait besoin d'une petite sieste pour pouvoir performer à nouveau comme il l'avait fait dans la cuisine attenante de sa boulangerie. Et une fois que ce fut fait, il dénoua les nœuds qu'Hinata avait fait autour de son torse, pendant qu'elle revenait sur terre. Une fois débarrassé, il frissonna. Sa peau était extrêmement sensible là où la corde avait appuyé.

\- Est-ce que ta peau était aussi sensible après que je te l'ais retirée ?

Hinata se redressa en position assise, son gilet retombant devant ses seins, et elle posa ses mains sur son torse en souriant.

\- T'as pas idée.

Se contentant de sourire, il rallongea la brune sur le lit, la tenant dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'endormir dans cette position. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs leur rappellent qu'ils n'avaient pas encore manger. Mieux valait grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Et puisque Maya dormait chez Shino, Naruto eut la permission de passer la nuit chez elle, plutôt que d'avoir à retourner dormir dans son lit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

En deux semaines, Naruto et Hinata n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être seul à seul, tant ils étaient débordés par leur travail respectif. Et quand ils étaient libres, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les parages, essentiellement Maya qui avec le début des cours ne passait plus toutes ses soirées avec son copain, pour les empêcher d'être plus « affectueux » l'un envers l'autre. Le problème quand on ne veut pas mettre de terme sur sa relation, c'est qu'il faut la cacher aux yeux des autres. Alors quand sa petite-sœur lui annonça qu'elle profitait de ce vendredi pour passer la nuit chez Shino, Naruto fit semblant de ne pas aimer l'idée, mais au fond il sautait de joie de pouvoir faire pareil avec leur charmante voisine.

Dès qu'il terminé sa préparation de pâte à pain pour le lendemain, il verrouilla sa boutique et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine de la pâtisserie. Il vit Hinata qui était encore en train de décoré un gâteau. Après avoir frappé, il entra dans la cuisine en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu es seule ? demande-t-il innocemment.

\- Complètement, sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Le blond ferma le rideau devant la fenêtre et verrouilla la porte avant de la rejoindre. Et là, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la coller contre son torse et capturer ses lèvres. Deux semaines à éviter des contactes trop intimes et à se limiter à des baisers volés quand personne ne regardait. Ça lui avait affreusement manqué. De sentir son corps contre lui, sa bouche collée à la sienne. Mais même si ça avait été difficile de résister, ça apportait aussi une dimension érotique.

\- Est-ce que je dois en déduire que Maya passe la soirée à l'extérieur ? suppose Hinata quand ils lui laisse reprendre son souffle.

\- Elle passe la nuit chez Shino, alors… Ça va nous permettre de passer une nuit collée, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps avec ce gâteau… Fleur de cerisier ? remarque-t-il.

C'était la fleur préférée de Sakura.

\- Oui, elle voulait un cerisier avec des fleurs en sucre, acquiesce Hinata, mal à l'aise. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, je n'aurais jamais accepté ce contrat.

\- Ne dis pas ça, soupire Naruto en souriant. Les affaires sont les affaires. Mais si tu veux, tu peux leur faire payer plus, ricane-t-il ensuite.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une claque sur le torse, accompagné d'un petit rire. Naruto lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur ses jointures.

\- Alors ? Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

Hinata prit un instant pour réfléchir en regardant son gâteau et évalua ce qui lui restait à faire.

\- Peut-être… Tente minutes.

Naruto eut une petite moue triste. Une demi-heure s'était long ! Puis il soupira, résigné, avant de l'embrasser avec force pour s'aider à patienter.

\- J'ai le droit de rester et de te regarder travailler si je promet d'être invisible ?

En riant, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis le repoussa vers la table qui se trouvait dans le coin de la cuisine. En silence, Naruto l'observa pendant qu'elle créait les fleurs en sucre et qu'elle les déposait savamment sur les cinq étages blancs sur lesquels elle avait peint un arbre nu. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant à la regarder faire. Quoique ça aurait été encore plus magnifique, si elle avait été nue, mais ça aurait manqué de professionnalisme. Par contre, ça pourrait être une mise en scène intéressante à essayer. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres en imaginant la scène. Voilà, maintenant il était encore plus impatient qu'ils rejoignent l'appartement pour se coller.

Quand il la vit déposer ses ustensiles, puis déplacer le charriot vers la pièce réfrigérer, Naruto se leva et commença à ranger ce qui trainait encore sur le comptoir, plaçant dans le lave-vaisselle ce qui était sale. En ressortant de sa chambre froide, Hinata eut un petit rire devant son comportement.

\- C'est moi ou tu es vraiment impatient qu'on monte ?

Naruto s'arrêta et tourna vers elle un sourire charmeur. Même si à ce moment précis c'était sa libido qui prenait le dessus, ce n'était pas la seule raison de son impatience. Il avait surtout envie de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

\- Je vais te révéler quelque chose, commence-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Quand je peux avoir du sexe à volonté, j'arrive très bien à m'en passer. Mais si quelque chose m'empêche d'en avoir, j'en ai soudainement deux fois plus envie.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est comme lorsque les filles ont leurs règles ?

\- Oui et non, parce qu'on peut quand même le faire sous la douche. À moins que j'aie le droit à une petite pipe pour compenser. Mais peut-être que tu parlais de toi, termine-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Sans répondre à sa remarque, Hinata finit de nettoyer sa cuisine, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas officialisé leur relation, ni mit de mot dessus, Naruto agissait vraiment comme un petit-ami attentionné. Même si en deux semaines, ça s'était limité à des textos et des conversations écrites avec webcam pour pas que Maya ne les entende. Dès qu'elle eut terminé de tout nettoyer, elle retira son tablier et l'accrocha à côté de la porte avec les autres. Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle sortit par la porte arrière et Naruto la suivit. Il s'appuya contre le mur en attendant qu'elle verrouille sa boutique, puis ils montèrent l'escalier menant à leurs appartements sans se toucher. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent franchit la porte de celui de la brune, le boulanger attrapa son visage pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Sans se presser, il la fit reculer jusqu'à la cuisine et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et Hinata agrippa le devant de son t-shirt pour l'obliger à se coller plus contre elle, entourant ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il y a moins d'un an, elle aurait été mal à l'aise que ses ex l'embrassent et la caressent de cette façon, à la lumière du jour et sur la table de la cuisine. Mais à l'instant, elle se retenait de déshabiller Naruto en vitesse, tant elle avait envie de ce qui allait bientôt suivre. En trois mois, elle se sentait épanouie, et grâce au blond, elle n'avait pas honte du désir qui prenait naissance au creux de son ventre et qui descendait entre ses cuisses. Une douce chaleur qui lui faisait perdre doucement la tête.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un soupir plus fort avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand Naruto vint nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Avant, ça n'aurait fait que la chatouiller, mais depuis que sa libido s'était réveillée, ça la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Et elle ne s'en laçait pas du tout.

\- Ici ou dans la chambre ? demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

Tout ce qu'Hinata réussit à répondre, ce fut un long gémissement, alors qu'il lui caressait la taille avec les deux mains. Au fond, elle s'en fichait. Ils l'avaient déjà fait quelques fois dans la cuisine, plusieurs fois dans le salon et le reste du temps dans la chambre. Avaient-ils fait le tour de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? s'inquiéta un instant la brune, avant que Naruto ne la surprenne une nouvelle fois.

\- À moins que tu n'aies envie de prendre une douche avant, propose-t-il.

L'idée plût immédiatement à la pâtissière. Ils n'avaient pas pris souvent de douche ensemble, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de préservatifs à cause de l'eau au risque qu'il se brise, ils pouvaient tout de même avoir des préliminaires assez longs qui se termineraient probablement dans la chambre.

\- Je vois que l'idée te plaît, sourit Naruto quand elle échappe un gémissement plus marqué.

En glissant ses mains sous ses fesses, Naruto se retourna en la tenant contre lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée, il passa un bras entre le mur et le rideau et ouvrit l'eau pour lui laisser le temps de se réchauffer. En ramenant les yeux sur Hinata, il la découvrit dos à lui, se déshabillant lentement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent tranquillement et il se passa la langue dessus. Cette vision était des plus magnifiques à regarder et il fut incapable de détacher les yeux d'elle, même pour l'imiter et retirer ses propres vêtements. Il n'avait juste pas envie de perdre une seule miette de ce spectacle. Et quand elle se pencha en avant pour descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes, lui donnant une très belle vue de ses fesses, Naruto inclina inconsciemment la tête sur le côté.

Il y a trois mois, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se déshabiller de cette façon devant lui, mais là, elle faisait carrément exprès de l'allumer avant qu'ils ne se glissent sous la douche. Quand ce dernier morceau de lingerie toucha le sol elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de se redresser lentement.

\- Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- Et manquer ton striptease ? rétorque-t-il en se rapprochant.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla contre le comptoir en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Et elle put tout de suite sentir l'effet de son spectacle sur le blond, quand son érection se pressa contre son ventre. Elle s'agrippa au dos de son t-shirt, puis elle le tira au-dessus de sa tête pour le lui retirer. Naruto la laissa le déshabiller, continuant de l'embrasser. Sur la bouche, le long de sa mâchoire, au creux de son cou. Hinata sentait son corps s'enflammer et elle s'impatienta. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, quand elle réussit enfin à faire tomber son jean et son boxer. Il la laissa entrer sous la douche, pendant qu'il retirait ses bas, puis il la rejoignit en vitesse.

Elle eut le temps de régler la température de l'eau pour qu'elle ne soit ni trop chaude ni trop froide. En refermant le rideau, Naruto la poussa sous le jet pour que l'eau coule sur son corps. Malgré son érection déjà bien forte, il prit son temps pour la caresser, massant ses épaules et ses hanches avant d'attraper la bouteille de gel douche. Hinata se laissa aller contre lui, quand il passa du dos au devant, alors qu'il lavait ses seins sans se presser. Avant de l'essayer avec Naruto, elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bien à prendre une douche à deux. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait en ressentir tout l'aspect érotique.

Dès qu'il lui eut rincer le savon du corps, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et il commença à caresser ses lèvres intimes. La tête appuyée contre son épaule, elle ferma les yeux en gémissant. C'était tellement plus intéressant qu'une douche en solitaire. Il inséra deux doigts en elle, tout en suçant le lobe de son oreille gauche. Alors que le plaisir montait en elle, la rapprochant de l'orgasme, elle commença à onduler le bassin, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection de plus en plus dure de Naruto. Ses grognements animales virent rejoindre ses gémissements aigus et sa respiration haletante.

Quand l'orgasme la foudroya, Hinata posa ses deux mains contre le mur, levant les talons en montant sur la pointe des pieds. Le blond se serra contre son dos pour l'aider à rester debout, malgré les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps. Reprenant doucement sa respiration, elle se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Maintenant je peux laver le bas, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'aida à s'adosser au mur, puis il rattrapa la bouteille de savon pour reprendre son nettoyage, commençant par ses pieds et remontant vers ses hanches. Il termina par ses fesses et son intimité, puis se releva pour attraper le pommeau de la douche et rincer le bas de son corps. Le tout permis à la brune de retrouver ses esprits, et dès que Naruto raccrocha le pommeau, elle attrapa la le gel douche pour lui retourner la faveur. Comme lui plus tôt, elle commença par ses épaules, son dos et son torse, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour s'occuper de ses jambes. Il était difficile d'ignore son membre qui pointait juste devant ses yeux, mais elle comptait bien le garder en dernier.

Avant, elle aurait été trop gênée d'être dans cette position avec un pénis en érection sous le nez, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être… puissante de réussir à avoir un tel effet sur Naruto.

\- Parfois t'es pire que moi, grogne Naruto après un moment.

Intriguée, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sembles aimer me torturer, ajoute-t-il, la respiration difficile.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle, alors qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire face.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, si tu voulais que j'aille plus vite, susurre-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

Naruto fit comme elle et l'attira contre lui, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse.

\- Tu devrais maintenant le savoir que je n'ai aucune patience dans la vie, grogne-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, Hinata passa ses mains entre leurs ventres et attrapa son sexe, qu'elle commença à masser. Un grognement vibra contre ses lèvres et Naruto recula la tête pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Merde, c'est trop bon, lâche-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le visage crispé sous le plaisir et le corps parcouru de frisson du blond flatta l'égo d'Hinata. Avoir encore ce pouvoir sur lui après trois mois, la rassurait sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Ayant été cocu, elle savait qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs alors qu'ils se voyaient, même si au départ ils ne s'était rien promis. Par contre, s'il s'était lacé d'elle, il aurait tout arrêté. Elle déduisait donc que pour le moment, il était bien dans cette relation, même s'il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux.

Concentré sur le mouvement de sa main, alors qu'elle embrassait la mâchoire carré du boulanger, elle sursauta quand elle sentit son sperme chaud giclé sur son ventre. Les deux mains plaquées au mur, Naruto tenta de retrouver ses esprits. La brune en profita en profita pour rincer son ventre de toute preuve contre elle. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se glissa hors de la douche et attrapa une serviette dans l'armoire et s'enroula dedans sans s'essuyer. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, séchant ses cheveux pendant que son voisin revenait sur terre. Il fit couler un instant l'eau sur son visage, puis nettoya correctement son membre avant de couper l'eau et de la rejoindre devant le miroir. Elle lui tendit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille sans se gêner de la reluquer d'haut en bas. Ses fesses étaient à peine couvertes, ça en était presque indécent. Mais elle était diablement sexy dans cette tenue.

Dès qu'il eut terminé d'enlever le surplus d'eau de ses cheveux et de son torse, il ouvrit la porte et il entra Hinata avec lui pour qu'ils rejoignent la chambre.

\- On va encore tout mouiller mes draps, se plaignit-elle en riant.

\- Mais non, la serviette a déjà presque tout absorbée, réplique-t-il en plongeant dans son cou.

Il allongea doucement la brune sur le matelas, se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle, quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. Naruto fit semblant de ne pas les entendre, mais Hinata le repoussa en riant.

\- Naruto, soupire-t-elle en riant. Ça va prendre qu'une minute, juste le temps de voir qui s'est.

\- Si c'est un de tes employés…

\- Je lui dirais de revenir durant les heures d'ouverture, je sais.

Il se décala sur le côté et Hinata se releva. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle attrapa sa robe de chambre sur la chaise. Juste au cas où, elle ferma la porte avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Et elle fit bien, puisqu'en ouvrant, elle tomba sur son père.

\- Père ? s'exclame-t-elle sous la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure ?

\- Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec toi.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller, annonce-t-elle en resserrant les pans de son peignoir.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière elle. Naruto avait dû l'entendre puisqu'il s'était glissé sous les draps pour cacher sa nudité que la serviette cachait à peine. Hinata s'empressa d'enfiler quelque chose de confortable, mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne du lit, le blond lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Mes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Et mon téléphone avec.

\- Mon père va se douter de quelque chose si je vais dans la salle de bain. Croisons les doigts qu'il ne se mette pas à sonner.

Naruto la libéra et se rassis contre la tête de lit sans faire de bruit. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, elle vit que son père le tour de son appartement. La dernière fois qu'il était passé la voir, c'était directement à la pâtisserie, c'était donc la première fois qu'il montait ici. Il devait le trouver petit et banal.

\- Donc ? Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Hiashi prit son temps pour rejoindre la table et y prendre place. Il attendit qu'elle ait posé une tasse de café devant lui, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre à la maison.

\- Père, soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu ne reprendras jamais ma place dans l'entreprise. J'aimerais juste que tu te rapproches.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que j'ouvre une autre pâtisserie ?

\- Je suis prêt à en payer une partie, si ça te fait revenir à la maison.

Hinata était sans voix. Son père s'était toujours montré contre son désir d'ouvrir une pâtisserie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'idée à ce point ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Hiashi resta un instant silencieux, le regard voilé par la tristesse. Hinata avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je suis malade et je dois me faire opérer.

La nouvelle prit de court la brune. Elle discutait régulièrement avec Hanabi et sa petite sœur ne lui en avait pas parlé.

\- Comment ça ? Hanabi ne m'en a jamais parlé !

\- Parce qu'elle l'ignore encore. Je ne veux pas la perturber, alors qu'elle est sur le point d'obtenir son diplôme.

C'était logique. Sauf qu'elle et son père n'avaient pratiquement plus de contact, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison pour venir étudier la pâtisserie. Et même si l'idée que son père ait envie de renouer avec elle, dans le cas de figure où il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa pâtisserie comme ça. Elle avait travaillé dur pour la mener là où elle se trouvait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas envie de tout recommencer à zéro, ni de s'éloigner de Naruto. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit à voix haute, ils s'aimaient et c'était plus fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec ses ex.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… tout plaquer du jour au lendemain, réussit-elle à dire, mal à l'aise. Je me suis construite ici. Tous… mes amis sont ici.

\- Mais ta famille…

\- Je peux faire la route pour venir vous voir tous les trois, mais… J'aime cette indépendance. Je suis enfin celle que j'ai toujours voulu être. Et c'est en grande partie parce que je ne suis plus dans l'ombre de notre famille. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi de revenir à la maison, s'excuse-t-elle.

Hinata pouvait voir de la déception dans le regard de son père, mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa position. Le jour où elle avait quitté la maison familiale, avait été la meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise. Hiashi se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. La brune le suivit, ayant tout de même des remords d'avoir fait de la peine à son père une nouvelle fois, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Alors qu'il remettait ses souliers, la pâtissière vit son regard s'Arrêter sur une autre père de souliers pour homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle avait oublié de cacher les souliers de Naruto. En un rien de temps, le regard d'Hiashi changea et il repassa à côté de sa fille pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Père ! Attends ! crie-t-elle en le suivant.

Naruto avait dû sentir le danger, puisqu'en arrivant derrière son père, elle vit le bond qui avait tenté de s'enrouler dans la couverture. Son regard alterna entre le père et la fille, le visage figé dans une moue paniquée. Une des rares choses qu'elle lui avait confié sur sa famille, c'était qu'elle était stricte et conservatrice. Et aux vues de son problème au lit, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que son père réagirait violemment en découvrant que sa fille avait une vie sexuelle avant le mariage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? grogne Hiashi avec agressivité.

\- Père ! tente Hinata en lui tirant le bras.

Naruto ignorait quoi dire. Maintenant il comprenait Maya et Shino, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit dans ses souliers, qu'à moitié nu devant de père de la fille qu'il fréquentait.

\- J'ai posé une question ! Que faites-vous dans la chambre de ma fille à moitié nu ?

\- Hum… Son… Hum… Son copain, finit-il par avouer en bafouillant.

Lui qui n'avait pas voulu dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait pour sa voisine, ce retrouvait à devoir le faire devant le père de celle-ci. D'autant plus que ce dernier voulait qu'elle revienne vivre à la maison et qu'il ignorait à combien de kilomètre ça se trouvait d'ici. Et il n'était pas prêt à la voir partir. Pas alors qu'il était enfin tombé amoureux d'une femme extraordinaire. Un coup d'œil vers Hinata et il la vit la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Il l'avait un peu pris de court.

\- Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ? demande Hiashi en se tournant vers sa fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire deux semaines. Alors Naruto calcula rapidement quand ils avaient débuté cette « relation ».

\- Trois mois. Ça fait trois mois qu'on se fréquente. Mais on s'est rencontré à l'école et on est voisin depuis qu'on a ouvert nos boutiques.

\- Vous possédez la boulangerie d'à côté ? comprit Hiashi.

\- Euh, oui, acquiesce-t-il, incertain. Je… Je suis réputé pour mon pain et mes croissants.

\- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant pour mériter ma fille ? demande le père sur un ton agressif.

\- Père ! s'emporte Hinata.

\- Ce qui est sûr, je la mérite plus que ses ex, réplique Naruto sans réfléchir, surtout après l'avoir aidé avec son problème.

\- Quel problème ?

Naruto réalisa qu'il avait trop parlé. Seigneur ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire au père de la brune, qu'il l'avait aidé à débloquer sa libido. Ce serait enfoncer le clou ou creuser sa propre tombe. Et à voir les yeux écarquillés d'Hinata, elle paniquait un peu elle aussi.

\- De confiance, trouve-t-elle rapidement. Mes ex… hum… m'ont tous les deux trompés, alors je n'avais plus d'estime en moi. Naruto m'a aidé à retrouver cette confiance que j'avais quand j'ai quitté la maison.

Le blond se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'assez proche de la vérité. Hiashi n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais au moins, il ne le regardait plus comme s'il était le diable qui avait perverti sa fille.

\- J'en conclus qu'il fait parti des gens que tu ne veux pas quitter, finit-il par dire en se détournant de Naruto.

Sans laisser le temps à Hinata d'ouvrir la bouche, il sortit de la chambre et regagna l'entrée. Poussé par une force invisible, Naruto lui courut après, seulement vêtu de sa serviette.

\- Peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, j'aime votre fille, monsieur ! crie-t-il avec force. Je ne viens peut-être pas d'une famille fortunée et je ne suis qu'un boulanger, mais je sais que je peux la rendre heureuse.

À quelques pas de lui, Hinata regardait son dos, une boule se formant dans sa poitrine. Naruto venait de confesser ses sentiments à voix haute, devant son père. Elle avait accepté, deux semaines plus tôt, qu'ils ne définissent pas leur relation, comprenant parfaitement sa peur après qu'il lui aie raconté son histoire avec Sakura. Et ça la chamboula qu'il le fasse pour prouver à son père qu'il la méritait.

\- On verra bien, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Sur ses mots, son père quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Hinata se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas retomber en froid avec son père, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner la vie qu'elle s'était construite ici. Naruto la sortit de ses pensées en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle découvrit des rougeurs sur ses joues, accompagné d'une étincelle d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Alors comme ça… tu m'aimes ? demande-t-elle en détournant les yeux, les joues aussi rouges que lui.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va nous porter malheur, soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de la brune, puis elle attrapa les visage de Naruto pour l'embrasser. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et ses mains se déplacèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs corps. Hinata avait encore un peu de mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'ils finiraient par tomber amoureux ? Ils étaient si différents.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent lentement et Naruto colla son front contre celui de sa voisine. Malgré toute la peur qu'il avait que leur relation s'effondre, maintenant qu'il avait dit les trois mots magiques et qu'il s'était auto proclamé le copain d'Hinata, il était aussi soulagé. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher et surveiller les alentours pour éviter d'être surpris.

\- Et si on mangeait un truc et qu'on allait se coucher ? propose-t-il.

\- C'est un programme intéressant, sourit-elle en croisant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Mais avant… Je vais aller m'habiller, déclare-t-il en attrapant ses poignets.

\- Pourquoi ? demande innocemment Hinata.

\- Parce que toi tu l'es, souffle Naruto, comme si c'était une confidence.

Ce qui fit rire la brune, qui le laissa rejoindre la salle de bain. Après tout, il avait tenu tête à son père avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Hinata était sûre qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné dans sa vie. Comment avoir l'air crédible dans cette tenue ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son père ne devait pas avoir une bonne impression après cette première rencontre avec le boulanger. Mais après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte dans un peignoir avec les cheveux mouillés, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait compris qu'ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble.

Oo0oO

Après la visite d'Hiashi, le couple était resté sage. Ils avaient mangé en discutant de leur journée, puis ils étaient allés se coucher sans faire de folie. Juste de pouvoir passer la nuit ensemble leur fit plaisir. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il passait la nuit chez sa voisine, et encore une fois, il avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Quand il sentit Hinata remuer, il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Lui, il n'était pas prêt à se lever.

\- Naruto, rie-t-elle doucement, je dois aller travailler.

\- C'est toi la patronne, tu as droit d'être en retard, marmonne-t-il en s'allongeant à moitié sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Quel bel exemple à leur donner. Et puis, tu ne travaillais pas à cinq heures ?

\- Konohamaru avait un empêchement pour demain, alors on a échangé nos jours de congé.

La brune soupira en secouant la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit ainsi au réveil. Pas qu'il ait un besoin sexuel, non, il voulait juste dormir quelques minutes de plus en la tenant dans ses bras. Voyant qu'il ne la libérerait pas avant un bon moment, Hinata préféra lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu ne comptes pas aller à leur mariage ?

Un grognement vibra jusqu'à ses oreilles, si qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle aborde le sujet aussi tôt le matin. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé d'eux, ils ne les avaient pas ramenés sur le tapis.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi heureux de te retrouver, alors qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir. Même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qu'ils t'ont fait à leur attitude.

\- J'ignore s'ils ont cru que je leur aurais pardonné depuis le temps ou s'ils n'ont juste pas compris à quel point ils m'ont fait souffrir, mais je ne veux plus les revoir. J'ai même déchiré l'invitation devant leurs yeux. Je ne pouvais pas les insulter ou les jeter dehors devant mes clients, mais je crois qu'ils ont compris le message maintenant.

Pour lui faire oublier ce souvenir, Hinata passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra à son tour. Il décala son visage pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Si au départ il n'avait aucune pensée croche en restant plus longtemps au lit avec elle, le baiser commença à s'enflammer et Naruto remua doucement les hanches contre sa cuisse. La brune passa ses mains le long de son dos, terminant leur course sous son boxer. Alors qu'ils laissaient sortir des gémissements de plus en plus excités, des coups au mur au-dessus de leurs têtes les firent sursauter.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, t'es un homme mort ! crie une voix de femme qui leur était familière à tous les deux.

\- Karin ? s'exclame Naruto en se redressant.

Alors que le silence se faisait, le blond n'osait plus bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiète Hinata.

\- Je crois qu'elle a compris que c'est moi ton voisin et ça va à l'encontre de son éthique de travail de conseiller les copines de ses frères.

\- Mais on n'était pas ensemble quand j'ai commencé à aller la voir.

\- Mais entre-temps oui et…

Il fut arrêté dans son explication, quand cette fois-ci c'est contre la porte d'entrée de la brune que les coups se firent. La psychologue n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Hinata regarda Naruto, ignorant comment réagir. Elle comprenait que c'était mal d'avoir caché à Karin que l'homme en question était son frère, mais elle était gênée par ses fantasmes et ensuite ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour confier le nom de celui-ci. Quand les coups se firent une nouvelle fois, elle s'empressa de se lever et enfila son peignoir sur son ensemble short et camisole avant d'aller répondre. Naruto l'imita en remettant ses vêtements de la veille, n'ayant pas envie de mourir en boxer, quand sa sœur lui aurait mis la main dessus.

\- Bon matin mademoiselle Hyuuga, salue-t-elle poliment la brune avant de la contourner. Naruto Uzumaki je devrais tellement te…

\- Je peux t'expliquer ! tente-t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Comment crois-tu que je me sois sentie, quand Maya m'a parlé de ta charmante voisine qui avait le même nom que ma patiente ? lui hurle-t-elle en le frappant.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas prémédité, se défend Naruto en se protégeant le visage.

\- Tu le sais que ça pourrait m'apporter des problèmes ! s'emporte-t-elle en le couchant au sol. C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit à tous les trois que je ne voulais pas que vous ou vos copines veniez me consulter pour vos problèmes au lit.

\- On n'était pas ensemble à ce moment-là !

\- Et en plus j'ai eu des détails sur toi que j'aurais préféré ignorer !

\- Je te jure que lorsque je lui ai dis d'aller te consulter, je ne pensais pas qu'on coucherait ensemble.

Hinata assista à la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Même si Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de relation intime avec elle durant sa thérapie, elle n'était pas totalement innocente dans cette histoire. Elle aurait dû se douter que la rousse réagirait mal en l'apprenant, surtout que maintenant, ils étaient officiellement en couple et qu'ils comptaient l'annoncer à leur entourage.

\- Docteur Uzumaki, tente-t-elle. Naruto n'est pas le seul fautif, je…

Le soupir bruyant de la sexologue l'arrêta dans sa phrase et elle n'osa pas rouvrir la bouche. Karin finit par se lever et elle alla se dirigea vers le canapé. Mais plutôt que de s'y asseoir, elle s'en détourna pour aller prendre place sur une chaise autour de la table. Hinata se mordit les lèvres, comprenant que la rousse se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle dit durant leurs séances, dont le fait qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sur ce canapé. De son côté, Naruto préféra rester assis sur le plancher, la tête baissée.

\- Seigneur ! soupire la rousse. Quand j'ai appelé Maya ce matin, parce que je ne réussissais pas à te joindre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise : Il est probablement avec Hinata. Ils veulent le cacher, mais je sais qu'ils se voient en cachette.

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant que la cadette Uzumaki avait dû les entendre par accident et qu'elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pourquoi tu cherchais à me joindre ? demande finalement Naruto.

\- Maman voulait rencontrer Shino, donc elle voulait savoir quand tu as congé pour qu'on puisse faire un repas de famille. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'y aura pas que Shino à présenter, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une semaine passa après la visite inattendue de Karin. Puisqu'ils avaient congé le dimanche, c'est cette journée-là que Kushina choisit pour organiser son fameux repas de famille. Ils se trouvaient donc tous les quatre en route vers la maison de la fratrie Uzumaki. Hinata et Shino allaient être présentés comme celui et celle qu'ils fréquentaient et Naruto ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi stressé. Il ne l'avait pas autant été quand il avait ramené Sakura à la maison, ni lorsqu'il avait rencontré ses parents. Il avait vraiment peur que la pâtissière ne soit pas acceptée par sa famille, et ça, se serait la fin du monde. Il tenait trop à elle et l'opinion de ses parents était importante.

En jetant un coup œil dans le rétroviseur, il découvrit que Shino l'était autant que lui. Il fallait tout de même dire qu'il allait rencontrer les deux autres grands frères et le père de sa copine. Lui aussi il aurait été intimidé à sa place, compatit intérieurement Naruto. L'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur le col de sa chemise d'une main, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas celle de Maya de l'autre. Celle-ci lui caressait le bras avec sa main libre, essayant de le rassurer. Il était dix fois mieux que son ex, lui avait dit le blond pour le rassurer. Et s'il l'avait accepté, leurs frères et leur père le ferait aussi.

Profitant d'une lumière rouge, Naruto observa Hinata du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait détendue, mais à sa façon de caresser la boîte qui contenait le gâteau qu'elle avait fait pour l'occasion, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'elle était aussi stressée que lui. La veille, elle lui avait demandé le parfum préféré de sa mère et ce que ses neveux aimaient le plus grignoter. Même si elle ne lui avait toujours pas dis les trois mots magiques, il savait qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait, juste à voir à quel point elle voulait faire plaisir à sa famille. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était très proche de sa mère, alors elle savait que la première personne à satisfaire était Kushina.

Malgré son air détaché au moment de frapper à la porte de ses parents, Naruto voyait bien que tout son corps était crispé. Mais toute inquiétude quitta celui du blond, quand sa mère ouvrit la porte. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Hinata, son regard s'illumina et elle la prit dans ses bras en disant combien elle était magnifique et qu'elle était sûrement trop bien pour son fils. Il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et il entraîna sa copine dans le salon, pendant que Maya présentait Shino à leur mère. Il présenta donc son père, ses deux frères et sa belle-sœur à la brune. Cette dernière se pencha sur le nouveau-né qui recevait son biberon de sa mère, complimentant Nagato et Konan sur le beau bébé. Naruto regarda autour d'eux à la recherche de ses deux autres neveux.

\- Où son Tatsuki et Mizuki ? demande-t-il finalement alors que Kushina débarquait dans la pièce avec le jeune couple.

\- Probablement dans la salle de jeu, répondit l'aîné des cinq enfants.

\- Mizuki a dit que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son cousin favori, ajoute Yahiko.

\- Tatsuki dit toujours la même chose, rigole doucement Konan.

\- Viens, je vais te les présenter, propose Naruto en se tournant Hinata.

Celle-ci le suivit dans le long couloir, jusqu'à une porte qui menait au sous-sol. Deux gamins de quatre ans y jouaient avec des blocs de construction, assemblant ce qui ressemblait à un château. En entendant le bruit de leur pas dans l'escalier, ils redressèrent la tête vers eux et des sourires heureux élargirent leurs lèvres. Naruto eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la petite clôture qui bloquait les marches, que ses neveux lui attrapaient chacun une jambe pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Tonton Naru ! crient-ils en cœur.

\- Hey, les terreurs ! Comment vous allez ?

\- Bien, sauf quand Ren n'arrête pas de pleurer, déclare Tatsuki.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est qu'un bébé, rit doucement Naruto en ébouriffant ses cheveux bleuté.

\- C'est qui la madame ? demande Mizuki en se cachant derrière sa jambe.

\- Les garçons, je vous présente ma copine. Hinata.

\- Salut les garçons, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Si Tatsuki lui offrit rapidement un câlin, Mizuki se montra plus timide et resta caché derrière Naruto. Mais Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas et elle ouvrit son sac à main. Elle en sortit un sachet dans lequel elle avait glissé des biscuits de la veille et elle en tendit un à chaque enfant. Le premier l'engloutit à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que le second le prit en baissant la tête.

\- Trop mignon, sourit-elle.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du petit garçon s'intensifièrent. Naruto en profita pour leur annoncer qu'il était temps de monter pour rencontrer le copain de tati Maya. Les deux enfants montèrent en vitesse les marches.

\- Doucement dans l'escalier ! gronde Naruto avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es proche de tes neveux ? demande Hinata.

\- Autant que je peux l'être en ne les voyant pas souvent.

Il se tourna vers elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il avait eu peur de tout gâcher entre eux en officialisant leur relation, mais maintenant il était heureux. Sa famille semblait l'avoir adoptée en quelques secondes. Même Mizuki, qui avait beaucoup de mal à approcher les inconnus, avait fini par prendre le biscuits dans les mains d'Hinata. Bon, elle l'avait gagné avec une friandise, mais s'il ne l'avait pas accepté, il ne l'aurait pas non plus pris.

\- Tu sais, Mizuki n'accepte généralement rien des inconnus. C'est très bon signe qu'il est pris le biscuit de tes mains.

\- Les enfants m'ont toujours aimé, déclare Hinata.

\- Je prends note, sourit Naruto.

\- Je crois qu'il est encore tôt pour parler de ça, rit doucement la brune en comprenant le sous-entendu.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais ils furent interrompus par le second frère de Naruto.

\- T'as encore une chambre pour ça, lui crie-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

\- La ferme, Hik !

Pour éviter de subir une autre remarque de son grand frère, Naruto entraîna Hinata dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Rapidement, ils prirent tous place autour de la grande table et il commencèrent à manger tout en discutant tranquillement. Enfin, tranquillement pour tout membre de cette famille, parce que pour une personne extérieure, c'était des plus animés. Assise entre son copain et Maya, la pâtissière regardait les trois frères s'envoyer des piques salaces à la moindre occasion, rejoint parfois par Karin et Kushina. Prise de court, Hinata se pencha vers l'adolescente.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- Non. D'habitude c'est pire, ajoute-t-elle après un moment.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en se retournant vers Maya, qui avait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres en regardant la tablée. C'était normal pour elle et peut-être même le signe que tout allait bien. Pour la pâtissière, c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un repas aussi animé. Alors que son assiette était terminée et qu'ils attendaient le dessert, Naruto passa un bras autour de ses épaules, s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise. C'est comme s'il avait une petite attitude possessive, alors qu'il discutait avec son frère Yahiko.

De ce qu'elle comprenait, le DJ n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de se caser ni d'avoir un enfant. Mais à le voir avec son fils, il jouait son rôle de père à la perfection. Malgré l'échange « enthousiaste » entre lui et son cadet, il aidait Mizuki à couper et à manger sa nourriture, tout comme il le gardait à l'œil, alors qu'il jouait avec son cousin un peu loin en attendant le dessert. Hinata avait du mal à cerner les membres de cette famille. Ils semblaient aimer la simplicité, mais ils étaient tous d'une telle complexité en même temps !

\- Qui veut du dessert ? annonce finalement Kushina en se levant.

Les deux garçons accoururent pour revenir s'asseoir à la table. Hinata se leva avec l'intension de servir le gâteau qu'elle avait fait la veille, et sous la recommandation de Naruto, elle avait dessiné un renard à la poche à douille.

\- Rassies-toi, Hinata, ordonne Kushina. Je suis encore capable de le servir.

Puisqu'elle l'avait mis dans une boîte de transport, il ne fut révélé qu'une fois que Kushina souleva le couvert. Tout le monde fut impression par le travail de décoration, sauf Naruto et Maya qui avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir son travail.

\- Maya n'avait pas menti, complimente Karin. C'est une œuvre d'art.

\- Attends de l'avoir goûté, sourit Naruto.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde fut servi et eu pris une bouchée, les réactions furent unanimes. Le meilleur gâteau qu'ils avaient goûté.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer pour les gâteau d'anniversaire, déclare Kushina

\- Je préfère le chocolat, souligne Yahiko.

\- Mais la vanille c'est le préféré de maman, rétorque Naruto.

\- Il y en a un qui a voulu que sa copine marque des points, nargue Nagato en cachant son sourire derrière son verre.

Naruto tenta de donner un coup de pied à son frère sous la table, mais il rata son coup, puisque l'aîné de la famille écarta les jambes juste à temps.

\- Ça suffit les garçons ! gronde gentiment la matriarche. Personne n'a besoin de marquer de point, puisque je les ai adoptés tous les deux en ouvrant la porte, ajoute-t-elle en offrant un sourire à Hinata et Shino.

Une douce chaleur se répandit en Hinata lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la mère de Naruto approuve tout de suite le choix de son fils. Du moins, pas avant qu'elles n'aient parlé un peu ensemble seule à seule. Elle se sentait plus acceptée ici, que dans sa propre famille. Aucun stresse sur son apparence ou sa carrière. Elle pouvait être elle-même.

Alors que les garçons et Karin allaient terminer leur conversation mouvementée dans le salon, que Konan allait coucher Ren dans la chambre des maîtres pour pouvoir l'entendre quand il se réveillerait, et que Maya et Shino suivaient les deux enfants pour jouer au sous-sol, Kushina demanda à Hinata de l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Après un regard à son copain, qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, elle suivit sa mère. Celle-ci lui posa diverses questions sur sa famille, son enfance, son travail, jusqu'à en venir à ce qui importait le plus pour elle.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Naruto ?

Cette question prit de court la jeune femme.

\- Je demande, car je sais comment était mon fils ses dernières années, ajoute-t-elle devant son silence. Tu sembles être une fille bien et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

\- Je sais comment était Naruto, on est voisin depuis quelques années. Et il m'a aussi parlé de Sasuke et Sakura.

\- Il semble heureux près toi, sourit Kushina.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesce la brune. Je suis plus épanouie quand il est là.

\- Et sinon… Vous voulez des enfants ?

Hinata en échappa presque l'assiette qu'elle essuyait. Ce n'était pas un peu tôt dans sa relation avec Naruto pour réfléchir à cette possibilité ? Même si pour tout le monde, ils avaient dit se fréquenter depuis trois mois, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils avaient encore abordé. Ils n'avaient même pas encore discuté de la possibilité d'emménager ensemble. Quoique le fait d'être voisin facilitait les rencontres.

\- Désolée, rit doucement Kushina. C'était peut-être trop direct. En fait, j'aurais dû demander si toi tu voulais des enfants plus tard. Je sais, que malgré les apparences, Naruto a toujours voulu en avoir. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne, ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

La brune s'empressa de détourner la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Maya n'avait pas menti, sa mère avait du caractère et un franc parlé que tous ces enfants avaient hérité. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Naruto. Sa discussion avec ses frères et sa sœur s'était calmée, et elle semblait maintenant plus sérieuse. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait avoir un avenir et fonder une famille avec elle ? Chaque fois qu'elle y avait cru avec ses ex, elle avait été amèrement déçue.

\- On n'est pas encore rendu là dans notre relation. Et j'ignore s'il en a vraiment envie avec moi.

\- Oh crois-moi, Hinata, s'il t'a emmené aujourd'hui pour qu'on te rencontre, c'est que pour lui c'est sérieux. Et maintenant que j'ai donné ma bénédiction, il y a des chances qu'il entame la conversation de lui-même.

Gênée par les paroles de Kushina, Hinata préféra garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé la vaisselle. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Naruto. Il lui attrapa une main et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses cuisses. Ça semblait si naturel pour lui, alors qu'il avait été moins souvent en couple qu'elle. De son côté, la pâtissière n'avait jamais été vraiment démonstrative en public. Probablement parce que c'état ainsi dans sa famille. La romance se limitait à la chambre à coucher.

\- Et si tu allais lui montrer ta vieille chambre ? propose Kushina en les rejoignant. Qu'elle voit quel genre d'adolescent tu étais, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

\- Maman ! proteste Naruto.

Malgré tout, il entraîna Hinata vers le second étage. Il lui expliqua que ses frères aînés avaient leurs chambres au sous-sol avec le salon qui était devenu une salle de jeu, que lui et Karin avaient les leurs à l'étage, et que Maya et leurs parents étaient au rez-de-chaussée. La brune fut agréablement surprise en découvrant la tanière d'adolescent du blond. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu ciel, les rideaux et le couvre-lit d'un orange vif, et s'il y avait des posters de voitures, il n'y avait aucune femmes légèrement vêtues qui posaient avec. Naruto dut remarquer sa surprise, puisqu'il se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime le sexe, que je suis obsédé par les femmes à poil, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais, c'est juste… D'habitude les ado…

\- Avec Karin comme sœur, et ma mère comme génitrice, l'image de la femme doit être bien respecté dans cette maison.

Le frisson apeuré que Naruto simula fit sourire la brune. Elle l'avait un peu mal jugé. Mais elle se retint de souligner qu'avec son style vestimentaire, Karin donnait une image similaire des femmes qui posaient pour les revues pour hommes. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le boulanger la fit tomber sur son lit. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise en se retrouvant allongée sur le matelas, en partie écrasé par le blond. Une pensée paniquée lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait tout de même pas envie de le faire maintenant, alors que toute sa famille se trouvait juste en dessous ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, le rire qui secoua le corps de Naruto.

\- Même si l'idée serait tentante, on ne restait pas au calme assez longtemps pour aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- À cause de mes frères, ma mère a instauré une règle. Interdiction de verrouiller nos portes de chambre avant sept heures le soir. Et comme c'est la première fois qu'une fille entre dans ma chambre, je suis prêt à parier que Yahiko va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Hinata n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, son cerveau étant resté bloqué sur « la première fois qu'une fille entre dans ma chambre ». Comment c'était possible ?

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que… Sakura n'a jamais…

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu entrer dans ma chambre, de peur que je puisse croire qu'elle était prête à faire l'amour avec moi. En fait, en dehors de ma mère quand j'étais malade enfant ou Maya quand elle faisait un cauchemar avant mon départ de la maison, tu es la première fille à te retrouver dans ce lit.

Naruto se retint pour ne pas rire devant l'air ébahi de la brune, dont les paupières n'arrêtaient pas de battre. Il allait devoir changer la vision qu'elle avait de lui, car malgré sa vie de débauché, il y avait certaines choses dont il ne s'était jamais permis.

\- À la différence de mes frères et de ma sœur, je n'aurais jamais ramené une de mes conquêtes d'un soir chez mes parents. Ça aurait été un sacrilège.

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres d'Hinata, avant qu'elle ne lui attrape le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser. Il haussa les sourcils un instant, surpris par son geste, mais il y répondit rapidement, de nouveau allongé sur elle. Parfois, il se demandait si elle avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle arrivait à lui faire tourner la tête d'un simple baiser. Au point qu'il finit par oublier où ils se trouvaient. Ils sursautèrent, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Oh, moi qui croyait que tu aurais tenu plus longtemps, lâche Yahiko, faussement déçu. Nan, je plaisante ! J'étais sûr de vous retrouver à poil, ricane-t-il en s'en allant.

Naruto garda la tête tournée vers le mur pour ne pas fusiller son frère du regard, respirant lentement pour garder son calme. Il roula sur le côté avant de s'asseoir, imitée par Hinata.

\- Quand je disais qu'il était impossible de rester tranquille assez longtemps pour aller jusqu'au bout, soupire-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique, grimace-t-elle.

\- Bon, avant qu'il ne raconte n'importe quoi, on devrait retourner au salon.

Le rouge aux joues, Hinata le suivit hors du lit. Arrivée dans la pièce principale, elle n'osait toujours pas relever la tête. Quelle image donnait-elle au frère aîné de Naruto maintenant ? Et pour couronner le tout, il en rajouta une couche avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Désolé maman, je crois que je les ai interrompus au mauvais moment, ricane Yahiko.

Alors que Karin et Nagato secouaient la tête de découragement, et que Minato soupirait de lassitude, Naruto voulut attraper son frère par le collet de son t-shirt pour le remettre à sa place. Mais avant qu'il ne le rejoigne, leur mère le devança en frappant son second fils derrière la tête. Ce qui prit de court toute la famille, et plus particulièrement Yahiko qui se retourna d'un bond vers elle, la main frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Si tu la fais fuir, il n'y aura pas que Naruto qui va t'en vouloir. Alors garde tes allusions salaces pour ceux qui aiment y répondre.

Les quatre frères et sœur se tournèrent vers leur mère, étonnés par son intervention. En temps normal, elle était souvent la première à les taquiner. Elle ne s'était jamais gênée avec Konan, mais Naruto savait pourquoi c'était différent avec Hinata. Sa belle-sœur avait la réplique facile et elle n'était pas gênée par le caractère libidineux des échanges de cette famille. Au moins, leur mère avait tout de suite compris qu'Hinata n'était pas comme sa première belle-fille.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'il ramène une fille à la maison, c'est normal qu'on le taquine, se défend Yahiko.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser leur vie sexuelle pour le faire, lui fit remarquer sa sœur cadette.

\- Dis celle qui ne se gênait pas pour le faire avec la porte grande ouverte, répliquer le DJ.

\- Pas ma faute si papa ne voulait pas que je reste seule dans ma chambre avec mes copains.

Voyant que Karin avait emmené leur frère sur un autre sujet pour l'empêcher de gêner Hinata, Naruto soupira de soulagement. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre, il alla prendre une chaise autour de la table à manger et l'emmena dans le salon juste à côté de son père. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui faire signe, la brune prit place sur ses cuisses et il passa les bras autour de sa taille en appuyant son menton sur son épaule. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait accepté d'aider Hinata. Mais au final, il était vraiment heureux avec elle. Et il se voyait très bien vivre avec elle. Vieillir ensemble et fonder une famille. Et ça, c'était grâce à la fugue de sa petite sœur. Sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble.

Le temps fila et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Naruto déclina l'offre de ses parents de rester dormir, devant se lever tôt le lendemain. S'il pouvait s'accorder un congé le dimanche, ce n'était pas le cas le lundi. Konohamaru avait proposé de s'occuper de la préparation de la pâte pour qu'il puisse prendre aussi sa soirée, mais le lendemain, c'était à lui de tout terminer avant l'ouverture de la boutique. Alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture devant la maison de Shino, il se retourna vers sa sœur pour lui demander si elle voulait passer la nuit avec son copain. Et n'y avait pas que les deux adolescents pour être surpris par sa proposition.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'école demain, profitez-en. D'ici quelques semaines vous n'aurez plus le temps de vous voir avec la fin de session.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Maya et elle se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour lui faire un câlin et poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Hinata se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu sois celui qui propose à ta sœur de passer la nuit avec un garçon.

\- Un garçon charmant qui la respecte et qui a reçu l'approbation de toute notre famille, précise-t-il. Et puis j'ai encore du mal à assumer que Maya nous a déjà entendu, soupire-t-il en rougissant.

Hinata rougit à cette remarque. Elle aussi, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'adolescente savait pour eux depuis déjà bien longtemps. Naruto appuya sur l'accélérateur, et quand il rentra dans la circulation, il attrapa la main de la brune pour la tenir durant le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bloc, le blond entraîna sa copine vers l'appartement de celle-ci par habitude, quand elle l'arrêta.

\- Puisque Maya n'est pas là, pourquoi on n'irait pas chez toi pour une fois ?

\- Parce que tu mérites mieux, déclare-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vu le nombre de filles que j'ai ramené dans ce lit, je trouve ça insultant pour toi de t'y inviter, avoue-t-il.

La pâtissière sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Les paroles de Naruto prouvaient qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Naruto passa son pouce dessus pour la libérer.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je risque de te prendre sur ce balcon, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, le relance-t-elle sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ses envies, elle se montrait de plus en plus allumeuse avec lui. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sourit-il en la poussant vers la porte de son appartement. Dès qu'elle eut verrouillé sa porte, il la plaqua contre celle-ci pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Hinata agrippa le bas de sa chemise en se laissant aller contre son torse et elle commença à la déboutonner depuis le bas. Leur câlin interrompu dans la chambre d'adolescent du blond cet après-midi avait réveillé sa libido et elle en avait maintenant autant envie que lui. Ça et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui.

Dès qu'elle lui eut retiré sa chemise, Naruto s'attaqua à son jean, découvrant les jambes de la brune, qui frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau. Et ce frisson fut vite remplacé par un autre d'excitation. Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait fini par comprendre sur sa sexualité, il n'y avait que Naruto pour déclencher du désir en elle. Quand elle l'avait compris, elle avait un peu paniqué, ayant peur d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Parce que du coup, ça voulait dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du seul homme qu'elle ne voulait pas comme petit-ami. Mais au final, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

On pouvait dire que le destin avait tout fait pour les rapprocher. L'école de cuisine, leur boutiques et leurs appartements voisins, l'arrivée de Maya et sa mise en couple avec Shino. Tout pour les pousser à passer plus de temps ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtement, Hinata s'attaqua à son tour au pantalon de Naruto. Sauf qu'à la différence de son copain, elle le débarrassa de son boxer en même temps. Il recommença à l'embrasser tout en appuyant son bassin contre le sien, la coinçant entre la porte et lui. Hinata soupira d'aise quand sa bouche migra vers son cou et qu'il déplaça sa main droite sous sa culotte pour commencer à la caresser.

\- Et si on rejoignait ma chambre ? souffle-t-elle, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. On ne va quand même pas le faire dans l'entrée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorque-t-il près de son oreille. As-tu peur que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre en passant devant la porte ?

\- Au fond, cette idée t'excite.

\- Pas autant que celle qu'un de tes ex nous voit et découvre tout ce qu'il a manqué.

Le visage d'Hinata s'enflamma à cette image. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner que la fierté de Naruto était flattée d'être le premier à provoquer du désir chez elle et à lui donner du plaisir. Mais n'empêche, il avait une de ses façons de dire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ! Elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Dès qu'elle fut aussi nue que lui, Naruto enfila le préservatif qu'il avait pris dans son portefeuille et souleva Hinata contre la porte. La pâtissière croisa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne la pénétra pas tout de suite, se frottant d'abord contre elle pour augmenter son excitation. La bouche soudée à la sienne, il grogna en resserrant sa prise sur ses fesses, provoquant un gémissement plus grave chez la brune. Hinata coupa le baiser pour pouvoir prendre une grande respiration. La tête appuyée contre la porte et les yeux rivés au plafond, elle frissonna de plaisir quand Naruto passa sa langue le long de sa gorge. Et il le fit avec lenteur.

\- Na… Naruto…

\- Hum ? fit Naruto sans arrêter de lécher et embrasser son cou.

\- J'en… J'en peux plus…

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? ricane-t-il doucement. Je t'ai déjà vu plus endurante.

Hinata lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour montrer son ressentiment vis-à-vis de ses mots. Même si au fond elle n'était pas réellement fâchée. Seulement, elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il la fasse languir contre cette porte. Elle voulait plus que le simple frottement de son membre contre sa féminité.

\- Et si on allait faire grincer mon lit ? propose-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Ça m'excite quand tu me parles comme ça, grogne Naruto contre son cou.

En la maintenant bien collée à lui, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de la brune. Une main autour de ses hanches et l'autre appuyée sur le matelas, il s'allongea sur le lit sans la lâcher. Hinata lui attrapa le visage pour rapprocher leurs visages et recommencer à l'embrasser. Mais cette fois-ci, elle y alla plus doucement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le lit, elle avait envie de prendre son temps. Ce qu'elle avait découvert durant leur visite chez les parents de Naruto, l'avait juste rendu plus amoureuse. Même s'il avait passé les huit dernières années à batifoler avec toutes les filles célibataires de la ville, les valeurs qu'il avait le rendait unique. Il n'avait jamais invité une conquête chez ses parents, il refusait qu'ils aillent chez lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas une parmi tant d'autres à visiter son lit… Quand il la regardait ou qu'il l'embrassait, Hinata se sentait spéciale.

Les caresses de Naruto se firent plus tendre, ses baisers plus langoureux et il la pénétra doucement. Ne laissant aucun espace libre entre leur corps et bougeant le bassin avec lenteur. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient de cette façon, qu'ils le faisaient comme un couple. Échangeant des regards amoureux entre deux baisers. À un point tel, qu'ils en perdirent la notion du temps.

Pour le blond, cette expérience n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait connu par le passé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais depuis le début de leur relation, chaque expérience avec Hinata avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il avait du temps avant de comprendre qu'il vivait exactement la même chose que son frère Nagato avait vécu avec Konan. Faire l'amour quand on est amoureux était très différent que de le faire avec parfaite inconnue juste pour se soulager. Et maintenant qu'il avait Hinata, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se passer d'un lien aussi puissant. En se redressant pour la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune vision plus érotique, que celle de la brune avec les lèvres gonflées après un long baiser et ses yeux voilés de plaisir. Il n'y avait pas de sensations plus fortes, que son corps pressé contre le sien, ses mains se promenant sur sa peau.

Naruto avait presque arrêté de bouger au-dessus d'elle, et leurs respirations se mélangeaient, alors qu'ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Ils étaient comme en transe, et sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata souffla :

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

La surprise traversa un instant les yeux du blond, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le dise à ce moment-là, puis avec un sourire tendre, il se pencha pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dis après qu'il se soit confessé devant son père, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Il savait que lorsque ce serait le moment elle le lui dirait. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu que soit alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Mais au fond, est-ce qu'il y avait un moment plus symbolique dans leur cas ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Hinata Hyuuga, souffle-t-il en redressant la tête.

Avant de replonger sur sa bouche, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Il était définitivement amoureux de cette femme et il ignorait ce qu'il deviendrait s'il venait à la perdre. Mais il comptait bien être le dernier homme à partager son lit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

À peine une semaine passa avant que Naruto ne reçoive un appel de sa mère pour lui dire que Konan et elle organisaient fête surprise pour Nagato qui allait avoir trente ans le dix-neuf septembre. Du coup, elle lui demandait de libérer son jeudi soir en plus d'en parler à Hinata, Maya et Shino. Elle lui laissa carte-blanche pour le gâteau, connaissant très bien les préférences de son frère aîné. Il n'aurait qu'à demander l'aide de sa copine pour la décoration. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres en raccrochant. Elle profitait déjà des talents de la pâtissière.

Il profita donc de sa pause repas à onze heures pour aller voir Hinata dans sa boutique, apportant avec lui quelques croissants pour les manger avec elle et ses employés. Il donna trois coups contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il fit la moue en voyant que sa copine n'était pas présente dans la cuisine. Sans ouvrir la bouche, Tenten lui mima une conversation téléphonique puis il prise de notes. Il en déduisit qu'elle devait être au téléphone avec un client pour une commande. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit à voix haute.

\- Quoi ? murmure-t-il. Il ne faut pas parler ?

La pâtissière l'observa un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de d'éclater d'un rire silencieux. Après s'être essuyée les mains sur son tablier, elle attrapa un calepin et un crayon et y nota : « J'ai une extinction de voix. »

\- Oh, je vois. Et Choji ? Il fait une livraison ? demande-t-il en regardant autour d'eux.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Après lui avoir tendu un croissant, Naruto rejoignit la table dans un coin pour attendre le retour de sa copine. Il regarda d'un œil distrait les gestes de Tenten, alors qu'elle sortait des plaques de biscuits du four pour y glisser ensuite des moules à muffins. Hinata apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un cahier dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans la cadrage de la porte en l'apercevant, puis elle s'approcha en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de passer voir ma copine durant ma pause ?

Pour seule réponse, elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

\- Croissant ? demande Naruto en lui montrant la petite boîte sur la table.

\- Ils sont encore chauds ?

\- Je l'ai pris de la plaque juste avant de venir ici.

Hinata en attrapa un et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir en le savourant, ce qui alluma le blond. Elle faisait exactement le même son quand il lui léchait les seins. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lui attraper les hanches pour l'asseoir sur lui. Tenten les observait du coin de l'œil et il n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle.

\- Sinon, commence-t-il pour se changer les idées. Ma mère m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que Konan et elle organisait une fête surprise pour les trente ans de Nagato.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir un gâteau à faire, devine-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être compliqué. Il a une préférence pour le gâteau aux fruits. Donc pas besoin de le décorer.

\- D'accord, je vais l'ajouter à ma liste, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers un tableau blanc.

Naruto la rejoignit pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait. La date, la saveur, le nombre de convive. Il n'y avait que deux autres commandes sur le tableau, avant qu'elle n'ajoute celle qu'elle venait de prendre au téléphone un peu plus tôt. Un gâteau pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et trois gâteaux d'anniversaire en comptant celui de son frère.

\- Le mois de septembre est assez tranquille, remarque Naruto.

\- La saison des mariages est l'été. La prochaine période d'achalandage sera le temps des fêtes.

\- Tu vas trouver le après les fêtes achalandé dans ma famille. Mon père c'est le vingt-cinq janvier, Yahiko et Konan tous les deux le vingt février. Et je crois que Maya m'a dit que Shino était aussi du mois de janvier.

Hinata se contenta de rire en terminant de noter la commande de son dernier client.

\- Tu me noteras tout sur un papier, propose-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Mais j'y pense. Dois-je prévoir un gâteau pour le dix octobre ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de ma fête, s'étonne Naruto.

\- Vu la façon que tes employés le célébraient ces deux dernières années, difficile de ne pas m'en souvenir.

Naruto rigola à se souvenir. Konohamaru savait faire les choses en grand, même en travaillant. La première fois, le blond était ressorti de sa cuisine couvert de serpentin grumeleux et de confettis, croisant Hinata dans les escaliers alors qu'il montait se changer. La seconde fois, son trio d'employés l'avait presque rendu sourd avec des klaxons d'anniversaire. Et il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'ils avaient pu l'entendre au-travers du mur qui séparait leur cuisine.

\- Je te l'accorde, Konohamaru a un talent pour trouver comment souligner un anniversaire, sans trop empiéter sur le temps de travail.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Hinata qui éclata de rire, imitée par Tenten avec un rire silencieux. Elle aussi, elle se souvenait du boucan de l'année précédente. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de commandes pour la journée, la pâtissière annonça à son employée qu'elle montait pour dîner et qu'elle revenait dans une heure. Au vue de son sourire moqueur, Naruto eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'elle se disait. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient dit à leurs employés, ils semblaient tous croire qu'ils se sautaient dessus à la moindre occasion. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être simple d'esprit, soupire intérieurement le blond.

Il entraîna Hinata dehors en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils monteraient pour dîner ensemble, mais vu qu'elle l'avait annoncé ainsi… Il ne la couperait pas dans son élan si elle avait d'autres idées que seulement manger en tête à tête. C'était l'avantage de vivre juste au-dessus de leurs boutiques adjacentes. Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier, ils furent surpris de tomber sur Kiba qui s'éloignait de la porte d'Hinata. En les apercevant collés l'un à l'autre, il se figea.

\- Non mais je rêve, lâche-t-il.

\- Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Hinata en soupirant.

\- J'étais passé pour te parler, répond-il sans lâcher Naruto des yeux.

\- Je croyais que j'avais été clair quand tu es passé à pâtisserie, on n'a plus rien à se dire, rétorque-t-elle.

Naruto garda le silence, mais il ne se gêna pas pour soutenir le regard de Kiba. S'il n'avait pas trompé Hinata, il se serait senti gêné de le croiser. Mais ce type n'était qu'un homme infidèle, alors le boulanger n'avait aucun respect pour lui. Il se retenait pour ne pas se montrer plus démonstratif avec la brune sous ses yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas son geste. Il regretterait presqu'il ne soit pas arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il serait en train de faire gémir la brune contre cette porte. Mais il ne ferait aucun commentaire déplacé, à moins qu'il ne le provoque.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait le con, Hinata, mais de là à me remplacer par un coureur de jupon ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est plus fidèle que moi ?

Cette remarque fit bouillir le sang de Naruto. Il lâcha Hinata et combla la distance qui le séparait du brun.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont elle peut être sûre sur moi, c'est bien ma fidélité, déclare-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Toutes les filles que j'ai pu ramener chez moi étaient toutes célibataires et sans désir de s'engager. Je n'ai jamais dis à une fille que je l'aimais pour ensuite aller voir ailleurs. Alors, même si tu regrettes de ne plus l'avoir, tu ne mérites plus Hinata après ce que t'as fait.

\- Alors j'espère que tu es prêt pour l'abstinence, parce qu'elle n'aime pas le sexe à la différence de toi, réplique Kiba avec dégoût.

\- Ça c'était avant que je lui conseille d'aller voir une psychologue pour découvrir l'origine de son problème, souffle-t-il à voix basse pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Et maintenant, crois-moi, elle y prend beaucoup de plaisir, ne put-il s'empêcher de le narguer.

Quand il se redressa, il remarqua l'air scandalisé sur le visage de Kiba, ce qui le fit sourire de satisfaction. Hinata les rejoignit et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers son appartement.

\- Adieu, Kiba, lâche-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Naruto, qui l'observait en se mordant les lèvres, une lueur apeurée dans les yeux. Il devait appréhender sa réaction après avoir nargué son ex, même si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Quoiqu'elle s'en doutait un peu.

\- Et si on mangeait ? J'ai dit à Tenten que je revenais dans une heure.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Naruto la suivit rapidement. À deux, la préparation fut rapidement terminée et ils le dégustèrent en moins de quinze minutes. Ils prirent place sur le canapé pour digérer leur repas.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait durant les… Vingt minutes qui restent ? demande Naruto après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Hinata posa la tête sur son épaule, réfléchissant sérieusement. Le blond haussa un sourcil, étonné qu'elle prenne sa question autant au sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose en vingt minutes à part peut-être regarder un peu la télévision. Elle le prit donc par surprise, quand elle se retourna vers lui et qu'elle passa une jambe par-dessus lui pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Ils n'avaient, définitivement, pas le temps pour ce genre d'activité. Mais sa copine semblait penser le contraire, puisqu'elle l'embrassa avec une fougue dont il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est ton ex qui t'a mis dans cet état, réussit-il à souffler quand elle fait glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi quand tu as pris ma défense, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille, alors que ses mains se frayait un chemin vers son pantalon.

\- Hinata, gémit-il. Ce n'est pas que l'idée ne me plaise pas, mais… je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps pour ça.

\- Et moi, je ne crois pas qu'on en ait pour plus de quinze minutes.

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en lâchant un gémissement appréciateur, quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se mettre à bander. Complètement allumé par l'excitation qui transpirait de chaque pore de peau de sa copine, il se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé et lui agrippa les hanches. Sans plus tarder, il obligea Hinata à se lever et il la poussa jusqu'à la chambre tout en détachant le bouton de son jean. Si elle voulait qu'il le fasse en quinze minutes, ils allaient devoir sauter les préliminaires et retirer que le strict minimum.

Dès que le bas fut au sol pour tous les deux, il l'allongea et attrapa un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Le bout de latex enfilé, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et fondit sur sa bouche. Ce fut court et intense. Appuyé sur son bras gauche, Naruto agrippait la hanche de la brune de sa main droite, alors qu'Hinata tirait sur ses cheveux avec force. Ils ne l'avaient, mais là vraiment jamais, fait aussi vite. Mais l'orgasme n'en fut pas moins explosif pour la pâtissière, qui se tendit sous lui en poussant un cri aigu. Le corps parcourut d'un violent spasme, le blond ferma les yeux en grognant. À aucun moment, il n'avait prévu ce qui venait de se passer, quand il avait décidé de passer la voir durant sa pause.

En tentant de reprendre son souffle, il roula sur le côté, une main au niveau du cœur. À sa gauche, Hinata avait la respiration bruyante et elle gardait les yeux fermés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Quand elle avait vu le regard de Kiba changer pendant que Naruto lui murmurait quelque chose, elle avait tout de suite compris ce que son copain disait. Et étrangement, elle avait ressenti une douce chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire si son ex était dégoûté, triste ou encore en colère. Par contre, voir son actuel petit-ami défendre son territoire, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, l'avait allumé. Elle avait tenté d'étouffer ce désir en se concentrant sur leur repas, mais quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire durant les dernières minutes de leur pause, elle n'avait pas réussi à y résister.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, quand le téléphone de Naruto se mit à sonner au pied du lit. En grognant, il se glissa en bas du matelas et se dépêcha de répondre.

\- Hey boss, vous pensez revenir dans combien de temps ? On aimerait bien aller dîner nous aussi.

Se tournant vers le réveille-matin de la brune, il réalisa que s'il restait plus ou moins cinq minutes pour la brune, lui il était parti depuis soixante-quinze minutes.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, annonce-t-il avant de raccrocher. Merde, jure-t-il en retirant le préservatif. Il ne va pas arrêter de me charrier là-dessus.

Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle pour jeter le condom dans la poubelle, Hinata lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer vers elle. Elle lui offrit un baiser sensuel qui le fit gémir.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, grogne-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, elle recommença à l'embrasser en souriant. Il la rallongea doucement sur le lit, mais se sépara rapidement pour pouvoir s'habiller. Hinata se retint de rire en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'irais me passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, si tu ne veux pas que Tenten te nargue sur ton air débrayé, lui réplique-t-il en boutonnant son jean.

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'elle se redressa d'un coup et qu'elle descendit du lit pour attraper son pantalon. Dès que ce fut fait, elle courut dans la salle de bain pour se donner un petit coup de peigne avant de redescendre. Naruto se glissa dans son dos et passa ses mains autour de sa taille en lui embrassant le cou.

\- On reprendra là où on s'est arrêté ce soir, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'abandonner pour retourner travailler.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre en le regardant partir. Elle avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître quand il était dans les parages. Mais seigneur qu'elle l'aimait, sourit-elle en terminant de rattacher ses cheveux.

Oo0oO

Quelques jours passèrent, avant que la pâtissière ne reçoive un appel de sa petite sœur pour parler de leur père. Le jour de l'opération avait été fixé, et malheureusement, Hanabi avait un examen ce jour-là. Elle aurait du mal à se concentrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de le manquer. Du coup, Hinata prépara une petite valise, donna quelques directives à Tenten et Choji pour tenir la boutique sans elle pendant une semaine, puis elle prit la direction du manoir de son enfance un peu avant dix heures. Naruto lui promit de passer dans deux jours pour l'aider un peu.

Même si elle était mal à l'aise de revoir son père après sa visite surprise de la dernière fois, ce serait l'occasion de remettre les chose en ordre entre eux. Il devait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber parce qu'il le demandait, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle était prête à passer le voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, mais elle ne réemménagerait pas avec lui. Elle espérait vraiment que son séjour près de lui allait aider leur relation et faire ouvrir les yeux à son père. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et son départ de la maison avait envenimé les choses. Mais il semblait un peu plus ouvert. Un peu.

Quand elle frappa à la porte, c'est leur majordome Kô qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Il lui proposa de porter sa valise jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, mais Hinata refusa. Elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on fasse tout pour elle. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de tout ranger, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Hanabi lui avait dit qu'il avait pris congé pour mettre de l'ordre dans ces dossiers depuis la maison avant d'entrer à l'hôpital. Il ne le montrait pas, mais elle était certaine qu'au fond il avait peur de ne pas se réveiller de l'opération.

Après avoir cogner, elle entra dans le bureau. Son père était assis dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le paysage du jardin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était si vulnérable.

\- Père ? Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Hiashi ne se retourna pas tout de suite vers sa fille, ce qui inquiéta un peu la pâtissière. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, quand il se retourna enfin. Son regard triste lui transperça le cœur. Elle avait souvent vu de la déception ou encore de la colère sur son visage, mais la tristesse pratiquement jamais. Elle se doutait qu'il devait parfois l'être, mais il portait toujours un masque en public pour le cacher.

\- J'avais dit à ta sœur que Kô pouvait m'accompagner.

\- C'est une période calme à la pâtisserie, alors c'est le meilleur moment pour prendre une semaine de vacances.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas revenir ici, lâche-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas vivre au manoir, mais je peux très bien te rendre visite à l'occasion.

Son père ne lui répondit pas et un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau. Exaspérée, Hinata soupira en levant les yeux au plafond puis elle contourna le meuble pour se placer en face de son père.

\- Écoute, je sais que je t'ai déçu il y a huit ans quand j'ai décidé d'étudier la pâtisserie plutôt que la gestion d'entreprise. Mais je n'étais pas bien ! J'étais toujours stressée, je dormais mal et j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais jamais fier de mes efforts. Les seuls moments où j'étais en paix, c'était lorsque j'étais en cuisine avec Natsu. Et je réussie bien dans ce que je fais, je ne manque pas de travail, j'ai constamment de nouveaux clients. J'ai trouvé l'amour. Je me suis trouvée là-bas et je voudrais juste que tu le comprennes.

Hiashi gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser son regard, retenant les larmes de frustration qui lui montaient aux yeux, Hinata préféra quitter le bureau et rejoindre la cuisine. Midi approchait, alors elle allait préparer le dîner, espérer que son père soit plus réceptif durant le repas. Alors qu'elle attendait que la cuisson soit terminée, elle téléphona à Naruto pour lui demander conseil. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec son père.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire Naruto à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai l'impression que vous auriez besoin d'une thérapie de couple. Sauf que vous êtes père et fille.

Une thérapie ? se répète Hinata, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Ses visites chez Karin lui avait permis de comprendre tellement de chose sur elle-même. Elle s'était crue épanouie après le succès de sa boutique, mais ne l'avait vraiment été qu'après avoir consulté sa belle-sœur. Et pour qu'elle puisse comprendre son père et que lui la comprenne elle, il leur fallait quelqu'un qui puisse guider la conversation et souligner les problèmes, les reformuler pour l'autre.

\- C'est une bonne idée, sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande Naruto en ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Une thérapie. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut à mon père et moi. Tu crois que ta sœur serait libre ce soir ? Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais…

\- D'habitude elle ne travaille pas le soir et elle évite les problèmes de famille.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma sexualité cette fois-ci.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupire Naruto. Mais tu peux toujours l'appeler. Elle doit être en train de manger à l'heure qu'il est.

Hinata le remercia, puis elle raccrocha pour appeler Karin. Elle ignorait si elle accepterait ou si elle serait disponible, mais la pâtissière souhaitait que son conflit avec son père soit réglé avant qu'il n'entre au bloc opératoire. Comme Naruto l'avait supposé, sa sœur fut réticente de venir jouer dans ses problèmes de famille. Mais la pâtissière sut valoir son point. La rousse savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle, son enfance, sa relation avec tous les membres de sa famille. Elles en avaient discuté longuement durant ses séances, lorsqu'elle ne lui demandait pas de lui parler de ses lectures et de ses expériences avec son « voisin ». La sexologue finit donc par accepter de passer en soirée.

Quand elle eut terminé le repas, le plaça la table et demanda à Kô d'aller prévenir son père que le dîner était prêt. Malheureusement, le majordome revint seul. Hiashi préférait manger dans son bureau. Hinata rongea son freint, déçue que son père puisse agir comme un enfant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait faire thérapie avec elle, qu'il le veuille ou non. Si elle devait l'attacher à sa chaise, elle le ferait !

Pour s'occuper, elle cuisina tout l'après-midi, préparant divers plats qu'elle pourrait mettre au congélateur pour son père et sa petite sœur. Même s'il y avait Natsu, il arrivait parfois qu'elle prenne congé ou qu'elle soit malade. Alors plutôt que de faire livrer d'un restaurant haut gamme, ils auraient de bons petits plats maisons. Et puis ça lui occuperait l'esprit. Le fait que son père fasse l'autruche et refuse de manger avec elle, de discuter avec elle, ça la mettait en rogne. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le grand Hiashi Hyuuga puisse agir comme ça avec sa fille ainée. Elle fut donc soulagée, quand Karin arriva.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète la rousse. On dirait Konan quand Tatsuki fait des bêtises.

\- Mon père agit comme un gamin de quatre ans, acquiesce Hinata. Il ne veut pas me parler, il refuse de manger avec moi… Il doit se faire opérer demain et je voudrais que les choses soient réglées entre nous avant. Juste au cas…

\- Je comprends. J'espère juste qu'il sera réceptif.

Hinata l'entraîna jusqu'au bureau de son père et entra dans la pièce juste après avoir frappé. Hiashi releva les yeux de ses dossiers et fronça les sourcils en voyant la rousse aux côtés de sa fille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Puisque tu refusais de discuter, j'ai décidé de faire appel à la psychologue que j'ai consulté il y a quelques mois quand j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes d'ordre… sentimental.

La rousse s'approche du bureau en bois massif et tendit une main à Hiashi.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Hyuuga, je suis le docteur Karin Uzumaki.

Elle resta un instant immobile, attendant qu'il lui donne la main. Au regard que son père lui jeta, Hinata sut qu'il était en colère après elle d'avoir fait appel à une tierce personne pour discuter de leurs problèmes de famille. La brune lui rendit son regard, lui faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché avec son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle durant la journée.

\- On ne va pas partir, tant qu'on n'aura pas eu cette conversation, déclare Hinata. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre le mal-être que je vivais à l'époque et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec moi et pas avec Hanabi. Je veux que tout soit clair entre nous avant demain.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux en parlant. Mais malgré elles, elle vit tout de même le regard de son père changer. C'est comme si pour la première fois, il la comprenait. En le voyant fermer les dossier devant lui et les pousser dans un coin de son bureau, Hinata vint prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises. Hiashi accepta enfin d'offrir une poignée de main à Karin, puis elle prit place dans la seconde chaise. Dès qu'elle eut sorti son cahier de note et un stylo, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune avant de prendre la parole.

\- Avant de commencer, Hinata, es-tu prête à ce qu'on parle avec ton père de ce qu'on a parlé durant nos séances si le besoin se fait sentir ?

En comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler, le rouge monta aux joues de la pâtissière. Discuter de sa vie sexuelle avec sa belle-sœur était une chose, en parler avec son propre père une autre. D'autant plus que sa famille était plus conservatrice. Mais il est vrai qu'une partie du problème venait de sa relation avec lui, alors elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bien. Monsieur Hyuuga, je dois vous préciser que je ne suis pas seulement psychologue, je suis aussi spécialisée dans la sexologie.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre en voyant son père se tendre dans son fauteuil. Il devait deviner de quoi la rousse parlait un peu plus tôt, quand elle lui demandait si elle était prête à ce qu'elles parlent de leurs séances devant lui.

\- Si Hinata m'a demandé de venir, c'est parce qu'elle trouve que vous n'arrivez pas à vous comprendre quand vous discutez. Elle a tenté à plusieurs reprises de vous ouvrir son cœur, mais vous vous êtes fermé à chaque fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais…, commence-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi finir, l'arrête Karin avec un regard autoritaire.

La brune vit le visage de son père changer. On ne lui avait rarement parlé sur ce ton, mais malgré l'insulte qu'il y voyait, il garda le silence.

\- Ce que je veux dire, monsieur Hyuuga, c'est qu'en étant aussi sévère avec elle, Hinata s'est sentie oppressée. Le stresse que vous lui infligiez à l'époque a provoqué une peur qui la grugeait lentement. Beaucoup d'enfants dans sa situation finissent par prendre de la drogue, mais elle, elle s'est tournée vers la cuisine et la pâtisserie. Vous pouvez être fier de ce qu'elle est devenue. Et pourtant, vous avez été déçu qu'elle choisisse d'en faire son métier. Un parent devrait toujours encourager son enfant à réaliser ses rêves, quitte à ce qu'il échoue. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprennent.

L'attitude de son père changea du tout au tout après ces paroles. Ils purent ainsi commencer pour de bon la discussion. Karin posa d'abord des questions sur l'enfance d'Hiashi, de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, de ses relations avec ses parents et son frère jumeau. Ensuite, elle fit les liens avec l'enfance d'Hinata et leur relation à tous les deux. Quand elle parla des répercutions de cette pression sur la vie sentimentale, et sexuelle, de sa fille, il y eut un léger malaise. Pourtant, ça eut le don de percer l'abcès qu'il y avait entre eux.

Karin repartit satisfaite du résultat. Hiashi comprenait mieux sa fille, ayant maintenant de l'admiration pour tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli pour atteindre son rêve. Et pour sa part, Hinata avait enfin compris que son père avait seulement voulu la protéger et lui éviter la déception d'échouer. Après le départ de la psychologue, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Elle lui parla de sa boutique, de Naruto, essayant de redorer son image aux yeux de son père. Ce qui s'avérait difficile, après l'avoir surpris à moitié nu dans sa chambre. Toujours difficile pour un père de voir sa fille devenir une femme et de découvrir sa sexualité avant le mariage.

Oo0oO

Hinata prit place dans la chambre qui avait été assigné à son père, devant passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Il était huit heures et son père venait d'entrer au bloc opératoire. Devant attendre deux à trois heures avant qu'il n'en sorte, elle attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Naruto. Elle était tellement nerveuse, qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une petite opération avec très peu de risque, elle avait tout de même peur que son père ne se réveille pas.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Hinata, déclare-t-il en décrochant.

\- Je sais, sanglote-t-elle. Mais j'ai tout de même peur.

\- Je comprends, je serrais probablement dans le même état si c'était l'un de mes parents. Mais je te l'ai dit, une artère bouchée comporte moins de risque qu'un cancer. Et en plus, il n'aura plus de douleur à la poitrine à tout moment de la journée. Nagato m'a dit qu'il vont lui mettre une sorte de ressort pour garder son artère ouverte et se sera terminé.

Hinata soupira, mi soulagée, mi exaspérée. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, c'était exactement ce que le médecin lui avait dit avant de partir avec son père. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle aurait vraiment eu envie que Naruto soit là.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne congé aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée.

\- J'aimerais, mais tu n'auras pas le droit de monter me rejoindre.

\- Alors je peux venir te rejoindre chez ton père ce soir, propose-t-il ensuite. Dès que j'ai fini mes pains, je prend la route et on ira chercher ton père ensemble demain.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Naruto. Maya peut très bien rester seule chez moi une nuit de plus. Je lui ai juste dit d'attendre vendredi avant d'aller dormir chez Shino.

Rassurée, elle laissa son copain retourner travailler et elle raccrocha. Elle déposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et attrapa son cahier à dessin dans son sac. Pour passer le temps, elle allait commencer à élaborer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Naruto. Elle en dessina deux. Un carré sur lequel est dessinerait à la poche à douille un renard à neuf queues et un autre qu'elle sculpterait en forme de renard. Mais un renard à moitié couché sur une miche de pain. Elle mit tant de détails à son dessin, qu'elle sursauta quand des infirmiers arrivèrent avec son père. Il était encore endormi, mais il allait bien. Le poids qui pesait sur son ventre disparu soudainement. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, elle reprit place près du lit et elle attrapa la main d'Hiashi. Elle posa son front sur ses jointures en remerciant le ciel, puis sans la lâcher, elle posa son cahier sur le lit et elle reprit son croquis.

Son père se réveilla dans les alentours de midi, un peu désorienté. Elle abandonna son cahier sur la table de chevet et elle l'aida à se redresser et à boire un peu. Enfin, boire, c'était un grand mot. L'un des infirmier lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner un verre d'eau, mais bien un verre de glaçons et qu'il devait les laisser fondre dans sa bouche. Aussi bien dire que ça ne satisfaisait pas vraiment la soif d'Hiashi. Mais bon, il valait mieux suivre les recommandations des médecins, s'ils voulaient que son rétablissement se passe bien.

Comme prévu, Hinata passa toute la journée auprès de son père, l'aidant à boire ou à grignoter, ne pouvant pas encore prendre un gros repas, jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier lui annonce la fin des visites. Elle embrassa Hiashi sur la joue, puis elle lui annonça qu'elle reviendrait en fin d'avant-midi pour le ramener à la maison. Par contre, elle omit volontairement de préciser que Naruto serait avec elle à ce moment-là. Mieux valait qu'il ait une bonne nuit de sommeil sans l'imaginer dormir avec son copain.

Elle arriva à la maison de son père un peu après dix-neuf heures et aucune trace de la voiture de Naruto. Chose assez normal, puisqu'ils habitaient à un peu plus d'une heure de route de sa ville natale. Par contre, sa jeune sœur se trouvait dans le salon, la table couverte de livres et de cahiers ouverts, alors qu'elle prenait des notes sur son ordinateur. Elle était si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle sursauta quand Hinata la salua.

\- Oh ! T'es déjà rentrée ?

Puis Hanabi sembla remarquer l'heure dans le coin inférieur droit de son écran.

\- Déjà dix-sept heures et demie ? s'exclame-t-elle. Mon ventre peut bien grogner depuis tantôt, soupire-t-elle en posant son portable sur le sol.

\- Je vais préparer le souper, sourit Hinata en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Pis ? L'opération ? s'enquit Hanabi en la suivant.

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Il a été somnolent toute la journée, mais il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus mal à la poitrine, du moins pas comme avant, et il respirait mieux.

\- Tant mieux, soupire de soulagement sa cadette.

Avec l'aide de sa sœur, elle prépara le repas, en faisant assez pour trois. Hanabi crut d'abord qu'elle comptait laisser des restes comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait remarqué les plats congelés dans le réfrigérateur en rentrant de son examen. La veille, elle était rentrée après qu'ils soient endormis, et ce matin, ils étaient partis pour l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Du coup, Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa sœur depuis son arrivée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler de Naruto, la sonnette retentit.

\- Je vais aller voir, annonce la cadette en s'éloignant.

\- Hanabi, att…

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter et elle entendit rapidement sa sœur demander à leur visiteur qui il était. D'autant plus qu'Hinata imaginait bien Naruto avec un sac à dos et probablement quelques pains frais pour le lendemain. Comme de raison, sa sœur l'appela rapidement et elle la rejoignit dans l'entrée. Alors qu'Hanabi la regardait avec les yeux plissés de suspicions, elle pouvait voir que Naruto tentait de retenir un fou rire.

\- Ce garçon dit être ton copain ? demande Hanabi en pointant le blond.

\- Oui, j'ai essayé de te le dire quand tu es partie répondre. Mais tu as foncé comme une fusée.

Hanabi leva les yeux au plafond à son commentaire, puis elle se retourna vers Naruto pour le regarder de haut en bas. Ce dernier la laissa faire sans broncher, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Ouin, il est correct, déclare-t-elle en les laissant seul.

Hinata s'approcha de son copain en riant doucement et elle lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser. De sa main libre, il lui entoura la taille pour lui rendre son baiser, puis il la libéra.

\- Alors ? Comment va ton père ?

\- Bien. Pas très alerte, mais beaucoup mieux.

Elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, où Hanabi surveillait la cuisson de la viande. Hinata en profita pour présenter son copain à sa sœur. En apprenant que c'était le fameux voisin qui l'insupportait, la pâtissière eut le droit à quelques moqueries de la part de sa cadette. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande au blond :

\- Et est-ce que tu as réussi à résoudre son petit problème ?

Alors qu'Hinata s'empourprait de gêne, Naruto regarda sa belle-sœur en penchant la tête sur le côté Il voyait le lien de famille au niveau physique, mais pour la personnalité, les deux sœurs étaient très différentes. Il mit donc quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- En quelque sorte.

Naruto préféra rester évasif. Si Hinata voulait donner plus de détails à sa petite sœur, c'était à elle de voir, mais il ne dirait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul derrière la libération de sa libido. Dire que sa sœur aînée y était aussi pour quelque chose paraîtrait probablement étrange. Heureusement, Hanabi n'insista pas et ils purent terminer la préparation de leur souper. Assis autour de la table, ils le dégustèrent en discutant calmement. Ce qui soulagea le couple. La cadette semblait avoir déjà accepté le boulanger comme son beau-frère. Il ne restait plus qu'à remonter dans l'estime d'Hiashi.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata et Naruto avaient été sage, cet nuit-là, se contentant de dormir enlacés. Faut dire qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux levés tôt, pour le travail pour l'un et pour emmener son père à l'hôpital pour l'autre. Le premier avait travaillé dur toute la journée avant de faire de la route pour rejoindre la deuxième, qui elle, elle avait passé l'avant-midi dans un état de stresse et l'après-midi à s'occuper son père. Au final, ils avaient été trop épuisés pour faire la moindre activité physique. Ils étaient si fatigués, que c'est le réveil qui les réveilla en sursaut à dix heures. Il était temps de se lever et de se préparer pour aller chercher Hiashi à l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce que tu préfères que je reste ici et que je prépare le repas ? suggère soudainement Naruto.

Hinata se détourna du miroir devant lequel elle se coiffait. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux de revoir son père, après leur désastreuse première rencontre. Faut dire qu'il n'avait été à son avantage, enroulé dans un drap.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, commence-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais si tu préfères attendre ici, je comprends.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit avec force pour lui montrer son amour. La pâtissière savait que son copain voulait plaire à son père, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être avec lui. D'autant plus qu'elle savait son père difficile et qu'il ne donnerait pas son approbation facilement. Hinata comptait fréquenter qui elle voulait, que ça plaise à son père ou non.

\- Je ne veux juste pas jeter un malaise, soupire Naruto.

\- Mon père va devoir se faire à l'idée que je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et puis, s'il veut un jour être grand-père et connaître ses petits-enfants, il va devoir t'adopter, conclue-t-elle innocemment.

\- Des petits-enfants, hein ? répète-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond ne put résister à l'envie de lui voler un baiser passionner. Sa phrase sous-entendait qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants avec lui et l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il commença à la faire reculer vers le lit, ses mains se glissant sous son gilet, quand Hinata l'arrêta.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, rigole-t-elle. On doit être à l'hôpital pour onze heures, je te rappelle.

\- Mais je n'oserai plus te toucher quand il sera ici, susurre-t-il en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Les pièces sont bien insonorisées, confit Hinata en se laissant faire. Et il n'aura pas la force de monter dans ma chambre. Du moins pas ce soir, ajoute-t-elle en le repoussant.

Naruto comprit le message. Ce serait ce soir et pas avant. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour manger en vitesse les croissants qu'il avait emmené la veille. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture du blond, qui suivit les indications de sa copine pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Malgré tout, il préféra rester dans la voiture pendant qu'Hinata faisait sortir son père. Ce ne fut pas bien long. Dès qu'elle eut rempli les papiers pour sa sortie, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture de son copain. En remarquant que ce n'était pas la voiture de sa fille, Hiashi devint méfiant. Ce qu'Hinata vit tout de suite.

\- Je t'en prie, papa, soupire-t-elle. Maintenant que les choses sont réglées entre nous, ce serait bien que tu donnes une chance à Naruto. Si tu l'avais rencontré de façon officielle plutôt qu'à l'improviste, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais apprécié.

\- Ce n'est qu'un boulanger, grimace-t-il avec dédain.

\- Qui gagne très bien sa vie et qui s'occupe de sa petite-sœur pour qu'elle puisse étudier dans l'école de ses rêves. C'est un homme bien, et c'est pour que tu puisses t'en rendre compte, qu'il va passer le reste de mon séjour à la maison.

Pour toute réponse, il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mais Hinata eut la nette impression qu'il n'était pas content. Il n'aimait pas les surprises et elle ne lui avait pas parler de la visite de son copain. Malgré le malaise que cela provoqua, elle l'aida à s'asseoir du côté passager et abaissa le dossier, avant de prendre place derrière Naruto. Après des salutations tendues, le blond sortit du stationnement et prit la direction de la maison de son beau-père. Pour combler le silence, il mit la radio à un poste de musique neutre, ignorant ce qu'Hiashi aimait ou non écouter. Dès qu'il fut garé dans la cour, il se retourna vers Hinata et annonça qu'il allait acheter les ingrédients pour le souper et qu'il lui laissait le dîner. La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Il voulait s'éloigner de son père pendant un instant, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la froideur dirigée vers lui. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire contrit, puis sortit de la voiture pour aider son père à se lever et marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Selon le médecin, il se sentirait moins étourdi le lendemain. Mais avec les pilules de morphines, il était bien moins alerte que d'habitude. Il insista pour aller dans sa chambre en attendant le repas et Hinata lui ramena le journal avec un verre d'eau dix minutes plus tard. Elle décida de faire quelque chose de simple et léger à manger, soit une salade grecque. Naruto revint juste à temps, deux sacs de commissions dans les mains. Il en avait profiter pour acheter les ingrédients pour faire du pain frais pour le lendemain.

\- Je croyais que tu en profitais pour être en congé ? ricane Hinata.

\- Et un chef cuisto ne se fait pas à manger quand il est en vacances ? réplique-t-il. Et puis pétrir de la pâte ça me détend, ajoute-t-il.

Ce qui fit rire encore plus la brune. Il n'avait pas tort. La pâtisserie avait un effet thérapeutique sur elle.

\- Par contre, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il refusera de manger ce que j'aurai préparé, soupire-t-il.

\- Je vais l'obliger s'il le faut, mais il doit arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin. La thérapie avec ta sœur a aidé, mais…

\- Sa sœur ? répète une voix dans le cadrage de la porte.

Le couple se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine et ils découvrirent Hiashi, s'appuyant d'une main au mur. Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit.

\- Karin Uzumaki est ma grande sœur, lâche finalement Naruto.

Les yeux plissés, Hiashi ne le lâchait plus du regard. Comment allait-il réagir ?

\- Tu racontais tes expériences au lit à la sœur de ton copain ? demande-t-il lentement en tournant la tête vers sa fille.

\- On ne sortait pas encore ensemble quand je lui ai parlé de ma sœur, crut bon de préciser Naruto.

\- Alors vous l'avez envoyé la voir pour pouvoir en profiter ensuite ? attaque Hiashi en se tournant vers lui.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Non ! s'exclame Hinata. C'est compliqué. Mais ce n'est pas important. Viens t'asseoir, j'ai fait une salade grecque avec un peu de poulet, termine-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Sans quitter des yeux Naruto, Hiashi prit place au bout de la table. Hinata prit place à sa droite et le blond juste en face d'elle. Encore une fois, l'ambiance fut pesante. Il aurait bien fallu que Naruto donne son nom de famille un jour ou l'autre, mais il aurait préféré que son lien de famille avec Karin soit découvert plus tard. Genre quand il aurait réussi à se faire bien voir par son beau-père. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Lassée par le lourd silence, Hinata soupira bruyamment en posant sa fourchette sur la table.

\- Fais ton interrogatoire qu'on en finisse, grogne-t-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant la réplique de sa copine, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Même chose pour Hiashi. Il réalisait à quel point sa fille aînée avait changé en cinq ans. Elle s'affirmait bien plus. Si ça n'avait été contre lui, il aurait été fier.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nie-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas un million de questions à poser à Naruto ? Même lui il en a posé au copain de sa petite-sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, marmonne-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Même ta mère m'a posé des questions, rétorque-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son copain.

\- Sa mère ? répète Hiashi. Tu as rencontré ses parents ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines. Mais c'était bien après que tu sois passé chez moi. À ce moment-là, on le cachait même à sa sœur et elle vivait avec lui. Et même Karin l'a appris après toi.

Naruto était presque gêné d'entendre Hinata parler de ça. Techniquement, ils cachaient leur relation parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à mettre un mot dessus. S'il avait assumé plus tôt ses sentiments ou s'il n'avait pas eu peur que ça leur porte malheur, ils auraient été ensemble quelques semaines après le début de leur liaison. Un nœud dans l'estomac, il observa Hiashi du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci fixait sa fille, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Naruto ne lui expliquerait jamais le pourquoi de ce secret. Mais son beau-père devait être assez intelligent pour deviner qu'ils étaient sortis du garde-robe après sa visite surprise. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur pour le pousser à assumer ses sentiments au grand jour.

\- Et si on finissait de manger ? propose-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui, et au regard suppliant du blond, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite, ni comme ça. Alors elle reporta son attention sur son assiette pour terminer sa salade. Elle savait que Naruto était déjà suffisamment nerveux de revoir son père, et ce n'est probablement pas en le provoquant, qu'elle allait améliorer la situation. La fin du repas se fit dans le silence et Hiashi les laissa pour retourner dans sa chambre. Hinata se leva pour débarrasser la table, imité par Naruto qui l'aida à faire la vaisselle. Ils la firent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le boulanger la prenne dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la mâchoire, puis cala son visage au creux de son cou. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les siennes en s'appuyant contre son torse.

\- Désolée, soupire-t-elle. Je voulais juste le faire réagir, pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile qu'avec mes parents, même s'il ne m'avait pas surpris dans ta chambre. Je veux juste que tu me laisses gérer et choisir le bon moment.

\- D'accord, sourit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Ma visite est une surprise, alors il faut lui laisser le temps de la digérer. En plus des infos qu'il a entendu, termine-t-il avec une petite grimace.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Il y mit fin rapidement, de peur qu'Hiashi ne revienne les surprendre une nouvelle fois.

\- Et si on regardait un film ? propose-t-il. Ensuite, je préparai le souper.

\- Si tu insistes.

Après qu'elle soit allée vérifier l'état de son père, elle rejoignit Naruto, qui choisissait un film. Son choix s'arrêta sur « L'illusionniste », qu'Hinata avait vu de multiple fois, mais qui ne disait absolument rien au blond. Deux heures plus tard, il se releva du canapé et retourna dans la cuisine. Dès que la brune lui eut indiqué où se trouvait tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il lui interdit l'accès. Il lui offrait une pause, alors elle ferait mieux d'en profiter. À ce commentaire, elle s'éloigna en riant. Puisqu'elle avait donné congé à la femme de ménage, elle s'occupa de la lessive. Puis du ménage de toutes les pièces, sauf de la cuisine et de la chambre de son père. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger si jamais il dormait. Mais ayant terminé toutes les corvées, et voyant que son copain n'avait toujours pas terminé la préparation du souper, elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père pour voir s'il était réveillé. Il releva la tête de son livre pour la regarder entrer. Elle prit place près de ses jambes sur le lit, décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse sur Naruto pendant qu'il n'était pas là, même s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir que j'avais demandé à Naruto s'il pouvait passer quelques jours ici, consent-elle. Mais vu l'état de notre relation au début, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Sauf que c'est vraiment sérieux entre nous et je voudrais que tu lui laisses la chance de te montrer qui il est.

Hiashi ferma les yeux, laissant sortir un profond soupir alors qu'il déposait son livre sur la table de chevet. Hinata comprenait, que comme tous les pères, il voulait juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, mais… Elle savait que s'il prenait le temps de connaître Naruto, il verrait à quel point il est merveilleux.

\- J'aurais juste voulu…, commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

\- Que ce soit un homme d'affaire comme toi ? termine-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu manques de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne manque déjà de rien, assure Hinata. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu des goûts de luxe. Je gagne bien ma vie, je ne manque pas de travail et je suis mon propre patron. Et c'est la même chose pour Naruto. Comme on en a discuté avec Karin, j'ai eu beaucoup de déceptions avec mes ex, mais Naruto est différent d'eux. Plutôt que de s'enfuir ou de faire comme s'il n'y en avait pas, il a cherché une solution. Il a eu vent de mon problème à cause de d'une de mes employés, et c'est là qu'il m'a parlé de sa sœur. Je crois que je suis entrée en contact avec elle par curiosité, et quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait une possibilité de le régler, j'ai été soulagée. Au départ, Naruto m'aidait en discutant, mais… Au bout d'un moment notre relation a changé sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Hiashi l'écouta attentivement, le visage neutre, ne laissant aucun indice sur ce qu'il pense. Devant son silence, elle poursuivit :

\- Je me vois vraiment vivre avec lui et fonder une famille. Alors j'aimerais que tu l'apprécies ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Son père ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas retomber en mauvais terme avec sa fille, mais comme tous les pères, il avait du mal à accepter que sa petite fille grandisse et soit prête à fonder une famille. D'autant plus qu'elle vivait assez loin de chez lui et qu'il ne la voyait pas souvent. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Hinata vit tout de suite dans son regard qu'il acceptait de faire un effort pour elle. Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. En regardant l'heure, elle se dit que Naruto devait avoir bientôt terminé le repas, alors elle proposa à son père de rejoindre la salle à manger. Le blond arrivait lui-même avec les assiettes pour monter la table. Il y avait quatre couvert, ce qui fit comprendre à la pâtissière que sa petite sœur était rentrée entretemps. Hanabi sortit du salon en percevant leurs voix et ils se mirent tous à table. Mais au regret de l'aînée des filles, le repas fut silencieux entre son père et son copain. Elle en demandait peut-être trop en voulant les voir sympathiser rapidement.

Oo0oO

À l'approche de vingt-deux heures, Hinata proposa d'aller dormir, mais Naruto déclara qu'il devait encore préparer la pâte de ses pains. Elle tenta de le convaincre que ce n'était pas grave s'il le faisait le lendemain matin.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je devrais bâcler mon travail pour aller me coucher plus tôt avec toi ? la nargue-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas reposé toute la nuit, qu'elle ne sera pas aussi bonne, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ma grand-mère assurait que c'était le secret numéro un pour une pâte moelleuse. Donne-moi une heure et je te rejoins. Je n'ai pas la même quantité à préparer qu'à la boutique.

\- Au pire, je pourrais rester pour te regarder et…

\- Ah non ! Je sais dans quel état ça te met quand tu me regardes pétrir la pâte. Et ce n'est pas le lieu pour ça.

\- T'es en train de dire que tu n'as pas envie « qu'on se colle », parce qu'on est chez mon père ? chuchote la brune.

\- Parce que si les rôles étaient inversés, tu serais à l'aise qu'on le fasse dans ma chambre d'adolescent avec mes parents juste en dessous ? Et avant que tu ne répondes, ajoute-t-il quand elle ouvre la bouche, je te rappelle que ton père fait plus peur que mes parents réunis.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour camoufler son sourire amuser. Il n'avait pas tort. La famille de Naruto était plus ouverte avec la sexualité que la sienne. Sauf que du coup, elle en avait encore plus envie. Plutôt ironique après toutes ses années à ne ressentir aucun désir pour la chose. Elle aurait dû y penser la veille, ou se réveiller plus tôt le matin-même, pour en profiter un peu pendant que son père était à l'hôpital. Abandonnant l'idée d'avoir un moment torride avec son copain, elle lui attrapa le visage et lui offrit un baiser. Mais elle lui en donna un sensuel comme il les aimait. Il y répondit avant de la repousser en grognant, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Tricheuse ! Mais je ne change pas d'idée.

\- J'aurai au moins essayé, rigole-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, se léchant les lèvres tout en se frottant la mâchoire. Elle était devenue plutôt douée pour l'allumer et elle savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'il craque. Sauf qu'il était bien décidé à bien se tenir pendant qu'il serait sous le toit de son beau-père. En cinq minutes, il avait sorti tous les ingrédients et préparé la table. Elle était un peu plus basse que celle qu'il avait dans sa boutique, mais il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il allait préparer deux pains pour le lendemain et garder le reste des ingrédients pour les prochains jours. Il travaillait la pâte depuis quelques minutes, quand du bruit dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était Hinata qui revenait à la charge, mais ce fut Hiashi qui passa le pas de la porte. Son beau-père s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, puis il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau grâce à laquelle il fit passer ses pilules de morphine. À la surprise du blond, il prit place en face de lui. Légèrement paniqué, Naruto arrêta tout mouvement et attendit que son aîné ouvre la bouche.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu fais tous les soirs ?

\- Pardon ? fit Naruto, prit de court par la question.

\- Tu pétris de la pâte avant d'aller dormir.

\- Oui et non. Je prépare ma pâte après avoir fermé la boutique, car ma grand-mère me répétait qu'il faut toujours laisser reposer la pâte toute la nuit pour donner le temps à la levure de faire son effet et maximiser la texture moelleuse de la mie, explique-t-il devant le haussement de sourcils d'Hiashi. C'est grâce à elle que je fais ce métier. Elle m'a transmis sa passion de la cuisine et plus particulièrement de la boulangerie. Je suis loin d'avoir le talent d'Hinata en pâtisserie. C'était la reine dans ce cours. J'étais trop jaloux, marmonne-t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même.

Il reprit le mouvement de ses mains sur la pâte en souriant à ce souvenir. C'est cette jalousie qui l'avait fait la détester. Probablement des restants de son immaturité d'adolescent. Mais après son histoire avec Sakura, il se méfiait des filles et ne les fréquentait que le temps d'une nuit.

\- Pourquoi avoir suggéré à Hinata de consulter une sexologue, si ce n'était pas pour en tirer profil après ? demande Hiashi après un moment de silence.

Cette question le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quel genre de personne son beau-père fréquentait-il, pour croire que toute action requière un retour ?

\- J'ai trois valeurs dans la vie, commence Naruto, le plus sérieux du monde. La famille, le respect et la loyauté. En voyant l'infidélité de son copain, j'ai passé outre notre rivalité pour l'aider. Et elle était un bon modèle pour ma petite sœur, donc je me sentait redevable envers elle. Si Maya n'avait pas choisi de venir vivre chez moi, on ne se serait probablement jamais rapprochés au point de tomber amoureux. Si Hinata décidait de me quitter, j'ignore si je pourrais m'en remettre. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Hiashi garda le silence un long moment sans le lâcher des yeux. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre, mais Naruto eut l'impression de voir changer la lueur dans son regard. Avait-il réussi à grimper dans l'estime de son beau-père après leur première rencontre des plus gênante pour le blond ? Sauf que pour toute réponse, Hiashi se leva de sa chaise. Le boulanger le regarda s'éloigner en écarquillant les yeux. C'était tout ? Il n'avait pas d'autres questions à lui poser ? Genre sur sa famille, ses plans d'avenir, s'il voulait des enfants. Sur ce dernier point, il attendait surtout le feu vert d'Hinata. Car après tout, c'est elle qui allait le porter pendant neuf mois. Mais sa remarque ce matin avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer Hiashi à l'hôpital, sur le fait qu'il devait l'accepter s'il voulait connaître ses petits-enfants, était un bon signe qu'elle voulait en avoir avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si un jour on deviendra proche, lâche finalement Hiashi en s'arrêtant dans le cadrage de la porte. Mais je crois avoir compris ce qu'elle a vu en toi, termine-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ces dernières paroles enlevèrent un poids des épaules de Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais le blond sut que son beau-père acceptait sa relation avec sa fille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Hiashi disparaissait dans le couloir. Le cœur plus léger, il termina rapidement sa pâte et la plaça dans deux moules à pain. Dès qu'il les eut couverts avec un torchon, il nettoya la table et rejoignit enfin Hinata. Celle-ci était allongée sous les couvertures, un de ses t-shirts en guise de pyjama. Cette vision fit sourire Naruto de tendresse. Autant une nuisette en satin pouvait être sexy, autant un t-shirt à soi pouvait l'être, en plus de la rendre mignonne à croquer. Retirant tous ses vêtements et ne gardant que son boxer, il la rejoignit et se colla contre son dos. En la sentant se caler un peu plus entre ses bras en frottant sa tête contre son torse, il sut qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais elle faisait tout de même semblant pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Du coup, il faufila son nez au-travers de ses cheveux jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque et il commença à l'embrasser doucement. Après quelques secondes, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle remua les hanches contre son bassin.

\- Je croyais que cette idée était bannie durant notre séjour chez mon père, susurre Hinata.

\- Il n'y a que les fous qui ne change pas d'idée, réplique-t-il en descendant une main entre ses cuisses. Et tu sais à quel point te voir dans mes t-shirts m'allume, ajoute-t-il en introduisant un doigt en elle quand il remarque qu'elle ne porte aucune culotte.

\- Tu m'as démasqué, lâche-t-elle après un gémissement appréciateur.

Naruto la retourna doucement sur le dos et elle écarta les cuisses pour lui permettre un meilleur angle. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser langoureux pour étouffer leurs gémissements, alors qu'il commençait à se frotter contre sa hanche. Après un moment dans cette position, Hinata agrippa l'élastique de son boxer pour le descendre et libérer son érection. Naruto se redressa pour le retirer rapidement et se rallonger entre les jambes de sa copine. En ne portant rien sous le t-shirt, elle lui montrait à quel point elle avait eu envie de lui en allant se coucher.

\- Est-ce que l'horloge commence à faire tic-tac pour que tu joues aux allumeuses avec moi ? lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans prendre la peine d'attraper un préservatif, il commença à frotter son érection contre le sexe humide de la brune. Celle-ci cambra le dos en rejetant la tête en arrière et un soupir de bien-être vint caresser la joue de Naruto. À l'approche de ses vingt-six ans, l'envie de fonder une famille augmentait et maintenant qu'il avait Hinata, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'attendre plus longtemps avant de commencer. Plutôt que de répondre à sa question, elle se contenta d'onduler le bassin sous lui pour accentuer le frottement et planter ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Avec ou sans ? demande Naruto en glissant une main sous son t-shirt. C'est à toi de choisir, ajoute-t-il en soulevant le tissu.

Hinata releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour l'aider à le lui retirer, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Malgré la noirceur qui les enveloppait, Naruto pouvait sentir un fort désir dans ses yeux. Haletant de plus en plus, il frotta le bout de son nez le long de sa mâchoire avant de commencer à embrasser son cou. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne le feu vert de lui faire l'amour sans préservatif. Sauf que les seuls sons qui sortaient de la bouche de sa copine étaient des gémissements de plus en plus impatient.

\- Hinata ! grogne Naruto en plaquant ses hanches sur le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger. Avec ou sans ? Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de te faire un enfant tout de suite, mais je veux être sûr que c'est la même chose pour toi, insiste-t-il.

\- J'en ai autant envie, finit-elle par dire en attrapant son visage à deux mains, un peu à bout de souffle.

Sur ces mots, elle captura sa bouche et Naruto s'enfonça doucement en elle. Ce fut différent de toutes les fois précédentes. Les sensations, les caresses, les baisers. Il y avait quelque chose de fusionnel à ce moment précis. Faire l'amour sans la moindre barrière entre eux, la langueur et la sensualité dans leurs mouvements, les emmenèrent à un tout nouveau niveau de plaisir et de communion. Après l'orgasme, Naruto resta au-dessus d'elle un moment, lui donnant de tendres baisers en lui caressant le visage. Il ne s'allongea à ses côtés, qu'une fois qu'il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Couchés sur le dos, il attira Hinata contre lui et ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

Oo0oO

Durant les jours suivant, Hiashi fit un effort pour apprendre à connaître son gendre jusqu'à leur départ. Hinata était soulagée de voir que son père acceptait finalement sa relation avec Naruto. C'était tout de même le premier garçon qu'elle lui présentait. Ce n'était pas rien. C'était d'autant plus important, maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter les moyens contraceptifs. Avant de découvrir que Kiba la trompait, ils avaient été sur le point de le faire eux aussi. Et même si à l'époque elle en avait été attristée, impatiente de devenir mère, elle était finalement soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas franchi le pas. Elle était heureuse que ce soit avec son ancien rival. Tout semblait plus naturel avec lui qu'avec aucun autre de ses ex. Par contre, ils gardèrent leurs essaient secrets, ne voulant pas entendre leur entourage dire qu'ils précipitaient les choses.

Tout semblait beau pour le couple, jusqu'à ce que le passé du blond refasse une nouvelle fois éruption dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris dans le fait qu'il ne voulait plus les revoir ? Pour éviter de subir une scène en public, Sasuke et Sakura avaient attendu après la fermeture et étaient passés par la porte arrière. Ne voulant pas impliquer ses employés dans ce conflit, Naruto leur donna congé plus tôt. Il se débrouillerait pour le ménage. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière Konohamaru, le propriétaire des lieux se retourna vers le couple en les fusillant du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ?

\- Arrête tes gamineries, soupire Sasuke. On veut seulement faire la paix.

\- La paix ? répète Naruto, incrédule.

\- Tu nous as fait de la peine en ne venant pas au mariage, ajoute Sakura comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- Parce que moi je n'ai pas eu de la peine quand je t'ai vu à moitié nue, chevauchant mon meilleur ami peut-être ?

\- C'est ma faute si tu étais aussi aveuglé ? réplique-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à moi, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me quittes pour pas te faire de la peine, mais tu t'accrochais deux fois plus.

\- Parce que j'étais persuadé que ça pouvait marcher entre nous et qu'on traversait juste une mauvaise passe.

\- T'es sérieux ? intervint Sasuke. Je ne sais combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. Je la repoussais parce qu'on était ami. Puis elle a commencé à se confier à moi sur le comment ta famille la traitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes-là ?

\- Ta famille n'a jamais accepté notre relation, révèle Sakura, exaspérée. C'est pour ça que je refusais de coucher avec toi, même après avoir abandonné l'idée de séduire Sasuke. Que ce soit ta mère ou ta sœur, elles me mettaient toujours la pression. C'était juste impossible !

Cette révélation laissa le blond sans voix. Il avait bien vu à l'époque que sa mère n'aimait pas particulièrement la rose, mais il s'était tout simplement dit que c'était son rôle de mère d'agir ainsi avec la copine de son fils, un peu comme un père le faisait avec l'amoureux de sa fille. Mais maintenant qu'il avait présenté Hinata à sa famille, il constatait que sa mère n'avait pas agis comme elle l'avait fait avec Sakura. Elle l'avait toute suite acceptée et accueillie avant même d'avoir discuté avec elle. Sûrement le sixième sens des mères. Mais ça n'excusait pas la traîtrise de la rose.

\- Alors tu aurais dû me le dire et rompre, rétorque Naruto. Et toi ? attaque-t-il Sasuke en se tournant vers lui. Ça ne te tentait pas de me le dire qu'elle te draguait ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais tu voulais tellement arranger les choses entre vous, que tu ne m'écoutais pas !

\- Mais oui ! Alors tu as décidé de sauter ma copine qui venait pleurer sur ton épaule. T'as raison, c'est vraiment mieux !

Un lourd silence plana entre eux, qui fut brisé par l'arrivée d'Hinata. Depuis l'extérieur, elle avait perçu les éclats de voix alors qu'elle quittait sa boutique. Une intuition l'avait poussée à rejoindre Naruto pour voir s'il n'avait pas besoin de son soutien. Il se retourna vers elle, et immédiatement, son expression s'adoucie. Elle avait cet effet sur lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Fichez-moi juste la paix, lâche-t-il finalement sur un ton lassé. J'ai refait ma vie sans vous et je ne me suis jamais porté aussi bien.

Devant son regard sérieux, le couple abdiqua et passa devant Hinata pour quitter la boulangerie. La brune referma doucement la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla. Se retournant vers son copain, elle le vit s'agripper les cheveux à deux mains en s'adossant contre le plan de travail. Hinata le rejoignit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à son torse. Naruto se détendit et entoura sa taille à son tour.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, soupire-t-il.

Hinata posa un baiser sur le côté de son cou, puis elle redressa la tête pour en déposer un autre sur sa bouche. Naruto remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser. Du bout de la langue, il lui fit écarter les lèvres et vint jouer avec la sienne. Un gémissement appréciateur vibra contre sa bouche et les doigts de la pâtissière s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt. Voyant sa copine s'enflammer, Naruto mit fin à leur échange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes l'habitude de me changer les idées avec ton corps.

\- Ce n'était pas l'idée, assure-t-elle en remontant ses mains vers ses épaules. Je t'avais préparé une dégustation spéciale pour ton retour à l'appartement, confit-elle. Alors ici ou en haut, susurre-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire.

En regardant vers la porte, Naruto remarqua le sac de plastique par terre juste à côté. Il n'y avait rien là avant l'arrivée de ses « démons du passé » et ces derniers n'avaient rien entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? demande-t-il, curieux.

\- Des nouvelles recettes de crémage à goûter, confit-elle en glissant ses mains sous son gilet.

\- Et tu comptais me les faire goûter comment ? susurre Naruto d'une voix rauque et suave.

\- Selon-toi, souffle Hinata à son oreille.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de la colonne du blond et son sang descendit d'un coup dans son membre. C'était son jeu sexuel préféré et Hinata le savait. Il avait déjà l'eau à la bouche de lécher tout ce sucre sur son corps, ne laissant pas une parcelle de peau lui échapper. Soudainement impatient, il la retourna pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail et il s'empressa de la débarrasser de ses vêtements. Encore une chance qu'il avait un rideau devant les fenêtres et qu'en dehors de lui, seul Konohamaru avait les clés de sa boutique pour les fois où Naruto était en congé. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'ils soient surpris dans une position gênante. Quand Hinata fut entièrement nue, il l'allongea sur la surface de la table et s'empressa d'aller récupérer le sac près de la porte. Il y avait trois contenants d'une couleur différente. Rouge, bleu et jaune.

\- Laisse-moi deviné, sourit-il en la rejoignant. Fraise, bleuet et citron ?

\- À toi de voir, réplique-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Le blond déposa les contenants sur la table près des hanches de sa copine, puis il retira son t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas s'en mettre par tout, et s'il venait à en avoir sur le torse, Hinata pourrait venir le nettoyer de sa langue à son tour. Ce qui finissait souvent par arriver. La jeune femme ne le lâcha pas des yeux et l'aguicha en effleurant ses seins du bout des doigts. Lâchant son t-shirt par terre, Naruto posa ses mains sur les cuisses blanches de la brune et se pencha pour embrasser son ventre juste en dessous de son nombril.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un ordre que je dois suivre ? demande-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, mais il ne doit pas en rester, déclare-t-elle en caressant son épaule.

Naruto ouvrit d'abord le contenant jaune, plongea sa main dans le crémage et l'étala sur son ventre et ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans le plat, essuyant le surplus de ses doigts sur les cuisses de la brune. Il répéta la même chose avec le crémage rouge sur son sein, ses côtes et son épaule droite, et le bleu sur tout le côté gauche. Pour ce qui restait sur sa main, cette fois-ci, il la tendit à sa copine, qui attrapa son poignet et fit glisser sa langue avec une lenteur exagérée sans le lâcher des yeux. C'était une vision des plus bandante, frissonne Naruto, alors que son pantalon devient plus étroit. Dès qu'elle eut terminé de nettoyer le crémage de ses doigts, il en fit de même avec le ventre d'Hinata. À sa surprise, le jaune ne goûtait pas le citron. C'était clairement parfumé au fruit de la passion. Du côté droit, le rouge avait une saveur de cerise et le droit, le bleu avait étonnement le goût de la noix de coco.

\- Depuis quand la noix de coco est bleue ? ricane-t-il.

\- Depuis que Tenten s'est trompée avec les colorants alimentaires. Mais là n'est pas la question, soupire-t-elle. T'es encore loin d'avoir terminé de me nettoyer, susurre-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Le coin de la bouche de Naruto remonta dans une moue coquine et il poursuivit sa dégustation sous les gémissements de sa belle. Quand elle ne s'agrippait pas au rebord de la table, Hinata glissait ses doigts au-travers de ses cheveux pour tirer dessus, le guidant parfois là où elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. La plupart du temps, c'était au niveau de ses seins et du cou, zones bien plus sensible chez elle. Alors que pour Naruto, c'était sous le nombril et le dos. Il virait complètement dingue chaque fois qu'elle le caressait, le griffait ou l'embrassait le long de la colonne. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il récupérait les dernières traces de crémage sur son épaule gauche, il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Après quelques secondes, son sexe durci devint douloureux dans son pantalon et il s'empressa de le descendre. Hinata se redressa en agrippant ses épaules et en entourant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Leurs peaux humides de salive et de restant de crémage se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, alors qu'ils s'unissaient langoureusement.

Après l'orgasme, ils restèrent un moment immobile, s'embrassant paresseusement en attendant de retrouver assez d'énergie pour se séparer et se rhabiller. Une fois fait, Naruto regarda le désordre dans la cuisine. Et dire qu'il lui restait encore sa pâte à préparer pour ses pains du lendemain. En remarquant son expression découragé, Hinata fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant en lui frottant l'épaule.

\- Va préparer la pâte, je vais nettoyer, propose-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser nettoyer ma boutique, soupire Naruto en riant.

\- Je suis partie de la mienne en laissant le ménage à Tenten, alors je peux bien t'aider ici, vu que tu as dû mettre tes employés dehors pour discuter avec ton ex et son mari. Sans compter que je t'ai aidé à salir, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix suave.

En la voyant se trémousser sur le comptoir avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Naruto ne put retenir un petit rire. Mais où était passé la timide Hinata qui lui rendait la vie impossible un an plus tôt ? Quel genre d'exemple lui avait-il donné ?

\- Mais quelle dévergondée tu es, grogne-t-il en agrippant ses hanches.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, susurre-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Naruto ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se promener le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Très agréable, sauf que ce n'était pas le moment de remettre tout de suite le couvert. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres d'Hinata quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Je vais accepter ta proposition de m'aider avec le ménage, seulement pour qu'on puisse monter plus rapidement. Et j'espère pour toi que tu as fait le plein d'énergie, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher de la soirée, déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque.


	12. Chapter 12

**Épilogue**

Ça faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que Naruto et Hinata avaient eu leur premier moment intime, et pas loin de neuf mois qu'ils étaient en couple. Alors, le boulanger ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa copine lui ait préparé quelque chose pour fêter le réveil de sa libido. Lui, il était plutôt en train d'organiser un voyage pour leur un an de mise en couple. Comme tous les soirs, il quitta sa boutique bien après la pâtissière, et en entrant dans l'appartement de cette dernière, il la découvrit assise sur la table de la cuisine dans un uniforme d'écolière.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit-il lentement en s'immobilisant.

\- Je vous attendais, professeur, fit Hinata d'une voix suave.

Sous le regard abasourdi de Naruto, elle décroisa lentement ses jambes pour changer celle au-dessus. Un mouvement suffisamment lent pour lui permettre de voir que si un porte-jarretelle tenait en place ses bas, elle n'avait aucun culotte sous cette mini-jupe. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle lui avait pourtant dit, un an plus tôt, que cette tenue la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis prête pour la prochaine leçon, ajoute-t-elle en descendant de la table.

\- Euh, Hinata. À quoi tu joues ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle s'approche de lui.

\- Il y a un an, vous avez fait de moi ton élève durant ma thérapie, susurre-t-elle à son oreille.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond. Pas faux, il lui avait appris à aimer le sexe comme un professeur avec son élève. Ça leur correspondait à merveille comme jeu de rôle.

\- Et je suis sûre que vous ne m'avez pas encore tout appris, ajoute-t-elle en caressant son torse.

Soudain excité par la mise en scène de sa copine, Naruto attrapa ses hanches et la poussa jusqu'au salon, puis il prit place sur le canapé en écartant bien les jambes. Hinata dut comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, puisqu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Il n'y a plus de leçon pour toi, juste un examen final, déclare-t-il en entrant dans le jeu.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Ses mains glissèrent doucement le long de ses cuisses, puis elle attrapa le bouton de son jean pour l'ouvrir.

\- Pouvez-vous soulever les fesses un instant, professeur ? demande-t-elle avec un regard innocent.

Prenant appui sur ses mains et ses pieds, il s'exécuta et elle descendit son pantalon. Dès qu'elle l'en eut débarrassé, elle attrapa l'élastique de son boxer pour le baisser juste assez pour en sortir son membre qui se réveillait à peine. Naruto se calla dans les coussins et respira avec force quand elle prit son sexe dans sa main et qu'elle commença à le branler en douceur. Elle avait pris beaucoup de confiance ses derniers mois, elle n'était plus aussi intimidée à lui donner du plaisir, manuel ou oral. Il n'avait plus besoin de la guider, elle savait exactement ce qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Les mains poses de chaque côté de lui, il observa Hinata sortir la langue pour commencer à le lécher avec une lenteur exaspérante, mais diablement bonne. Et quand elle releva les yeux vers lui en faisant des « humm » suggestifs, Naruto grogna comme un animal. Merde, elle était trop bandante quand elle faisait ça, gémit intérieurement le blond en crispant les doigts sur les coussins du canapé.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il gémit un peu plus fort en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'il la sentit engloutir son gland. Pour s'être améliorée, elle s'était améliorée. De sa main droite, elle massait juste assez fort la base de sa verge et de sa bouche suçait le bout avec une lenteur calculée, sa langue tournant autour sans se presser. Il ne mettrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de jouir. Et même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement venir dans sa bouche, il la laissa finir, puisque ça allait avec leurs rôles de professeur et d'élève durant un examen. Et si ça en avait vraiment été un, elle aurait eu une note parfaite, puisqu'elle n'en laissa pas une seule goûte. Hinata se redressa lentement en se léchant les lèvres et Naruto eut du mal rester calme devant cette image.

\- Est-ce que j'obtiens mon diplôme, professeur ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

Seigneur ! Elle allait finir par le tuer si elle continuait comme ça. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir à se faire sucer dans un jeu de rôle, et encore moins avec ce concept. Mais bordel que ça les définissait bien malgré tout ! Dès qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se redressa et la tira pour l'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je vous le donne tout de suite, mademoiselle Hyuuga, susurre-t-il en s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses.

Avant de plonger son visage sous sa jupe, il eut le temps de voir son regard s'assombrir de désir et apercevoir ses dents mordre une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure. Il allait tellement la faire gémir, se promit-il en s'activant sur son clitoris. Il sentit ses cuisses se contracter, alors qu'un gémissement mal contenu s'échappait de sa bouche. En fermant les yeux, Hinata agrippa le dossier du canapé d'une main et posa l'autre sur la tête de Naruto. Elle avait un peu douté de son idée, sachant que son copain n'était pas le plus grand adepte des jeux de rôle. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures idées pour souligner cet anniversaire qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Et Karin dans un sens, mais maintenant qu'elle était sa belle-sœur, la sexologue ne vous plus intervenir dans leur vie sexuelle. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensif.

Hinata avait donc été soulagée, quand Naruto avait embarqué dans le jeu. Et elle appréciait grandement son idée de « diplôme ». Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait donner un cunnilingus, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il se surpassait. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste plus excitée par le jeu et après l'avoir fait jouir oralement et qu'il l'ait laissée avaler. Pas qu'elle aime particulièrement le goût ou la texture du sperme, mais il y avait des fois où elle en avait juste envie et que ça l'allumait. C'est comme s'il lui donnait un pouvoir sur lui, se rendant vulnérable quand il était avec elle et qu'il la laissait tout contrôler. Mais comme tout dans leur relation, c'était réciproque, puisqu'elle lui donnait aussi un certain pouvoir sur elle. Comme à ce moment précis. Elle se cambra d'un coup, quand un puissant orgasme la secoua des pieds à la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel dénouement, lorsqu'elle avait eu cette idée, mais c'était encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Haletante, elle se laissa aller contre les cousins du canapé, alors que Naruto éloignait son visage de sa féminité. Il essuya ses lèvres avec son pouce, puis il se redressa.

\- Quand vous serez prête, rejoignez-moi dans la chambre pour la seconde partie de votre examen.

Sur ce mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre. Sur le canapé, Hinata le regarda s'éloigner en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle le rejoignit et le découvrit allonger sur le lit, entièrement nu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller, Naruto l'arrêta.

\- Garde tout.

Hinata haussa un sourcil à son ordre. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas de culotte, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille qu'elle reste habillée. Après tout, elle savait à quel point il aimait s'occuper de ses seins. De les caresser, de les embrasser ou encore de juste les regarder quand elle se trouvait au-dessus. Sans se presser, elle monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. En passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, elle souleva le bassin et se laissa descendre sur son sexe palpitant. Durant la dernière année, elle avait découvert tous ce qui avaient le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Et ce soir, elle s'en servait allégrement contre lui. Ce n'est pas au début de leur liaison, qu'elle aurait montré ce côté joueur et aguicheur. Et bordel, qu'il aimait ça ! Il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait et qui pouvait voir cette expression sur son visage, et il comptait bien rester le seul à avoir ce privilège.

Ne voulant pas la brimer alors qu'elle prenait les commandes, Naruto se contenta de lui caresser les cuisses et parfois les hanches, y mettant assez de force pour donner l'illusion qu'il pétrissait sa peau. Depuis qu'il avait découvert combien cette action l'allumait, même sans farine sur les mains, il l'utilisait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant plus fort, alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses doigts se crisper sur son ventre. Seigneur, qu'il aimait la voir dans cet état ! Et encore une fois, l'orgasme le foudroya avant même qu'il ne le réalise et ses doigts se plantèrent dans la chair de ses cuisses. Hinata allait encore avoir des bleus là où il s'était agrippé.

Ayant fermé les yeux à la jouissance, il ne vit pas sa copine se tendre sur lui. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils avaient atteint le nirvana en même temps, quand il la sentit s'effondrer sur lui. Il entoura sa taille avec ses bras, alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Naruto finit par rouler sur le côté pour allonger Hinata sur le matelas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. La brune se trémoussa entre ses bras le temps de se débarrasser de ses escarpins et de son costume. Dès qu'elle fut entièrement nue, elle, elle tira la couverture sur eux et s'allongea contre son copain. Le jeu était terminé et ils reprenaient leur caractère respectif. Les yeux fermés, Naruto frotta sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête, faisant sourire Hinata qui resserra ses bras autour de son torse. Puis soupira, quand il commença à frotter son ventre toujours plat.

\- Ton frère a dis que ça pouvait prendre du temps.

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Mais depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que j'ai zéro patience quand je veux quelque chose, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Hinata l'accompagna dans son rire, Elle commençait à être aussi impatiente que Naruto. Après trois mois, ils avaient tous les deux passés des tests pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants, inquiets que l'un des deux soit infertiles. Mais tout était beau de ce côté-là, alors ils ne devaient plus s'inquiéter. Puis il y a un mois, ne voyant toujours aucun changement, ils avaient posé la question Nagato. Même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait arrêté la pilule, son corps pouvait mettre un certain temps avant de réussir à concevoir.

\- Mais ce soir a peut-être été la bonne, suggère-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce le sera peut-être lors de la surprise que je te prépare pour notre anniversaire de mise en couple.

\- Une surprise ? C'est quoi ? s'excite Hinata, aussi curieuse qu'une gamine.

\- Comme si j'allais te gâcher la surprise, sourit Naruto.

Et pour l'empêcher de protester, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement. Il n'y mit fin que lorsque leurs estomacs se manifestèrent. Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient toujours pas souper.

Oo0oO

Naruto avait travaillé dur pour terminer à temps la surprise qu'il préparait pour Hinata. Ça avait été complexe d'organiser tout ça et il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait aimer. La nervosité lui tordait l'estomac comme jamais. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait été aussi stressé. Quand il gara sa voiture devant l'hôtel cinq étoiles où il avait réservé une chambre pour la fin de semaine, Hinata se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ils ont reçu d'excellentes critiques.

\- Je ne vois juste pas l'utilité de dépenser autant d'argent pour dormir à l'hôtel, répond Hinata.

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel hôtel, réplique Naruto sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai spécialement choisi une chambre qui a un balcon privé avec un jacuzzi, ajoute-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Sa remarque fit rire la pâtissière, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il voulait tester le jacuzzi à poil et probablement assis sous elle.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, reprend le blond. J'ai terminé de rembourser mon prêt pour la boutique juste avant ma fête, donc j'ai un peu de lousse pour gâter ma copine.

Hinata finit par accepter de le suivre jusqu'à leur chambre qui se trouvait au neuvième étage. Naruto lui proposa d'aller se détendre dans le jacuzzi pendant qu'il passait un appel au service aux chambres. Dès que ce fut fait, il la rejoignit rapidement. À sa grande surprise, sa copine n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler son maillot. Il savait qu'elle avait devine ce qu'il avait en tête en prenant cette chambre, mis il avait cru qu'il aurait eu besoin d'argumenter et de la déshabiller. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements à côté de la porte coulissante et il se glissa dans l'eau sous le regard attentif de la brune. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'avant et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Se frottant l'un à l'autre, ils poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le service aux chambres frappe à la porte.

\- Reste-là, je vais aller chercher nos amuses-bouches. Que des choses que tu aimes.

Hinata lui offrit un grand sourire et il s'empressa de sortir du jacuzzi, de s'enrouler dans une serviette et attraper son portefeuille pour aller répondre. Il offrit un pourboire au serveur, puis il ramena le charriot à l'intérieur. Il prit le plateau de fraises et de chocolats blancs et l'apporta à Hinata, le posant sur la petite table prêt du jacuzzi, puis il retourna à l'intérieur pour remplir les deux couples de champagne. Après avoir vérifié que la brune ne faisait pas attention à lui, il reprit son portefeuille pour en retirer la bague qu'il y avait glissé avant de quitter l'appartement, et la fit tomber dans la coupe destinée à sa copine. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'améthyste au centre lui avait fait penser à elle. Se débarrassant de sa serviette, il attrapa les coupes de sorte à cacher l'alliance. Il monta dans le jacuzzi et lui tendit celle qui contenait la bague. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils les cognèrent l'une contre l'autre, qu'elle remarqua ce qu'il y avait au fond de la sienne.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Naruto en profita pour s'agenouiller au fond du jacuzzi et attrapa sa main gauche.

\- Hinata, l'interpelle-t-il pour attirer son attention.

\- Hum, répond-elle sans le regarder, complètement ailleurs.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

À cette question, elle releva les yeux vers lui, complètement sous le choc. Il savait que c'était rapide, mais il vivait presque chez elle et ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils tentaient d'avoir un enfant. Le mariage n'était qu'une formalité. La voyant cligner des yeux sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, Naruto eut un doute pendant un instant. Mais les petites étoiles dans son regard le firent rapidement sourire. Il comprit que l'émotion l'empêchait de parler et il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Si ça continu, je vais croire que tu ne veux plus de moi, soupire-t-il faussement apeuré.

\- Non, je… C'est juste… Si soudain, réussit-elle à dire.

\- Non ? répète-t-il amusé. Tu ne veux pas…, commence-t-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait déçu.

\- Non ! Oui ! Arg ! grogne-t-elle en le frappant. Tu me demandes vraiment ça pendant qu'on est nu dans un jacuzzi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera une anecdote amusante à raconter à nos enfants.

\- Mais quel abruti, ricane-t-elle.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ta réponse ?

Pour toute réponse, Hinata vida sa coupe d'une traite et attrapa la bague en souriant. Comprenant le message, Naruto la prit et l'enfila sur son annulaire gauche. Elle le regarda faire en posant son autre main devant sa bouche, puis se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ça ne prit pas une minute pour qu'elle se retrouve empalée sur son érection et qu'ils fassent l'amour sans se préoccuper de l'endroit. Le blond avait bien choisi la chambre, les murets séparaient chaque balcon pour procurer de l'intimité aux couple, par contre, ce n'était pas insonorisé. Mais c'était bien le cadet des soucis de la jeune femme. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, Hinata reprit place à côté de lui, glissé sous son bras et elle contempla sa bague avec un énorme sourire.

\- Au fait, commence Naruto après un moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire sur ma surprise.

Intriguée, Hinata se redressa pour le regarder, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir préparé en plus de cette demande en mariage.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Tu as prévu de faire rénover nos appartements durant le week-end pour n'en faire qu'un ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est une idée. Mais en fait… On se marie demain.

\- Quoi ? lâche Hinata après un long silence.

\- On se marie demain. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'allais voir mes frères il y a trois mois ?

\- Mouis…

\- En fait, je suis allé voir ton père pour lui demander ta main. Et quand je lui ai parlé de mon idée pour notre anniversaire, il m'a aidé à tout organiser.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Nos deux familles et nos employés se trouvent quelque part dans cet hôtel. Et j'aurais eu l'air d'un vrai abruti si tu avais dit non.

\- Mais… Comment… Je veux dire… On ne peut pas se marier comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiète Naruto.

\- Je n'ai même pas de robe.

Cette réponse fit rire Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hanabi s'en est occupé. Et ma mère s'est chargée de la déco, ton cousin du prêtre et tes employés ont fait le gâteau.

\- Tenten et Choi étaient au courant ? s'exclame Hinata, abasourdie.

\- Bien sûr. Il me fallait bien des complices pour éviter que tu ne le découvres par mégarde.

Hinata était déjà complètement sous le choc par la demande en mariage, alors apprendre que son entourage était dans la confidence et attendait le mariage pour le lendemain… Tout allait si vite, mais dans un sens, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils avaient couché ensemble avant d'être amoureux, avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant avant d'emménager ensemble, et maintenant, ils allaient se marier après seulement un an. Ils ignoraient comment faire les choses dans l'ordre, se dit la brune avant d'attraper le visage de Naruto pour l'embrasser. Avant qu'ils ne s'enflamment à nouveau, il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- On doit se préparer, déclare-t-il en riant. On soupe avec tout le monde dans moins d'une heure.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on a le temps pour un autre petit câlin, susurre Hinata d'une voix langoureuse.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu surestimes ma capacité à te faire jouir rapidement, soupire-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hinata recommença à l'embrasser et Naruto la souleva pour la sortir de l'eau et la ramener dans la chambre. Une fois allongés sur le lit, il tenta de réaliser les désirs de sa copine, mais comme de raison, il ne leur restait que dix minutes pour se préparer quand ils eurent terminé. Ils arrivèrent donc avec quinze minutes de retard et s'attirèrent les regards moqueurs de la famille du blond. Le couple savait qu'ils avaient deviné la raison de ce retard. Leurs parents leur avaient laissé deux chaises à leur table avec Neji, alors que les autres se partageaient les deux autres tables. À la première, se trouvait Tenten, Choji, Konohamaru, Maya, Shino et Hanabi. Malheureusement, Udon et Moegi n'avaient pu se libérer. Et à la seconde table, Il y avait Karin et les frères de Naruto avec leurs fils et Konan. Le blond était un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde venant du côté d'Hinata, mais sa belle-sœur lui avait confié que la pâtissière n'était plus en bon terme avec la majorité de leur famille depuis qu'elle avait choisi cette voie. Mais Hinata n'en restait pas moins heureuse de voir ses deux employés et amis être là pour elle.

Le repas et la soirée se passa sans encombre. Tout le monde faisant plus ample connaissance, dont Hanabi avec Konohamaru et Neji avec Tenten. Puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Hiashi insista pour que leur dernière nuit de « célibataire » se fasse en chambre à part. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient jamais été chastes, c'était la tradition, déclare le père de la brune, attirant les rires de la famille de Naruto. Et puis de toute façon, la robe d'Hinata se trouvait dans la chambre de sa sœur, alors aussi bien partager le même lit comme au bon vieux temps.

Oo0oO

Hinata fut réveillée à la première heure par sa petite sœur pour qu'elle se prépare. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle vit Hanabi qui sortait la robe de mariée de leur mère de sa housse pour l'étaler sur le lit. Faite de dentelles et de taffetas, couvrant les bras et le cou, ajustée à la taille mais avec une jupe ample. Hinata avait toujours rêvé de se marier avec. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir rentrer dedans ? Au niveau de la poitrine, la nature l'avait nettement plus gâtée que sa mère.

\- Maintenant, on va voir si ton copain sait prendre les mesures correctement, ricane Hanabi, répondant au passage à la question de son aînée. Je savais qu'au niveau du buste, il y aurait des ajustement à faire pour que tu puisses remonter la fermeture éclair.

La cadette posa la robe sur le lit en lissant bien tous les plis, puis elle fit signe à Hinata de s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse pour qu'elle puisse lui faire son maquillage et sa coiffure. Hanabi avait toujours aimé l'utiliser comme poupée pour s'entraîner, se rappelle la pâtissière en souriant. Hiashi passa les voir pour voir comment ça se passait et il en profita pour glisser un peigne en argent serti de saphir dans son chignon.

\- Ma mère l'avait offert à la tienne pour symboliser les quatre objets symboliques, révèle-t-il.

\- Les quatre objets ? répète Hinata, intriguée.

\- Quelque chose de vieux. Ce peigne se transmet d'une génération à une autre. Quelque chose de bleu. D'où les saphirs. Quelque chose neuf. Du moins pour toi. Et quelque chose d'emprunter. Car toutes les femmes Hyuuga le portent lors de leur mariage. Ça vous portera bonheur à tout les deux, termine-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Hinata offrit un grand sourire à son père via le miroir, mais préféra garder le silence. Ce moment n'avait pas besoin d'être brisé par des mots. Même Hanabi le comprit et elle termina son maquillage sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais rapidement, il fut brisé par un éclat de voix dans le couloir. La pâtissière reconnut les voix de Karin et de Yahiko, mais impossible de distinguer le sujet de la conversation. Pour ce qu'elle connaissait d'eux, même si leur petit frère se mariait ce matin, ils avaient probablement passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans un bar à se chercher une conquête pour s'amuser.

\- Ta belle-famille est…, commence Hanabi avant de s'arrêter.

\- Exubérant ? complète Hiashi.

\- J'allais dire originale, mais oui.

\- Disons qu'on ne s'ennuie pas en leur compagnie, sourit Hinata.

Il n'y avait pas plus opposée que leur famille, mais c'était aussi ce qui plaisait à Hinata. Surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée aux conversations sur le sexe, ou à double sens en présence des enfants. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore atteint la réplique facile qu'ils avaient tous, mais au moins, elle n'était plus aussi gênée par les remarques que Yahiko ne manquait jamais de faire sur Naruto et elle.

\- J'avais remarqué, grogne Hiashi en détournant les yeux.

Hinata se retourna vers lui, étonné par le son de sa voix. Que c'était-il passé la veille, pour qu'il semble aussi épuisé en pensant à la famille de Naruto ?

\- Tu aurais dû voir la mère de ton copain pendant qu'on vous attendait, explique Hanabi. Elle n'arrêtait de parler que pour réprimander un de ses enfants. Même son mari se contentait de l'écouter sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bipolaire, réplique Hiashi.

\- Kushina n'est pas bipolaire, déclare Hinata. Karin l'a affirmé après un test. Elle a juste beaucoup de caractère.

Le sujet étant clos, Hinata se leva de sa chaise dans le but d'aller enfiler sa robe dans la salle de bain. Elle revint dans la chambre pour que sa sœur laide à remonter la fermeture éclaire dans son dos, mais malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas.

\- Soit Naruto a mal pris les mesures, soit tu as pris du poids ces trois derniers mois, soupire Hanabi en abandonnant. Tu t'es goinfrée en travaillant ou quoi ?

Cette remarque alluma une lumière dans l'esprit de la pâtissière et elle retourna en vitesse dans la salle de bain en attrapant sa trousse de toilette au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hinata ? crie Hanabi derrière la porte. Il ne me reste que trente minutes pour ajuster le bustier avant qu'on doive descendre.

\- Je ressors dans deux minutes, lui répond Hinata en sortant un test de grossesse de son sac.

Oo0oO

Dans une petite chapelle de l'hôtel, Naruto attendait près du prêtre qu'Hinata arrive. Pour la troisième fois, il joua avec le nœud de sa cravate. Si ça avait été de lui, il se serait contenté d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, mais il avait comme l'impression que son beau-père n'aurait pas approuvée. Par contre, sa douce avait presque trente minutes de retard. C'était-il passé quelque chose pendant qu'elle se préparait ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas changé d'idée ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu mise devant le fait accompli, mais elle avait eu l'air heureuse. Non ? Derrière lui, Nagato lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Étant passé par-là quelques années plus tôt, il savait ce qu'éprouvait son petit frère au même moment. Il était normal de tout remettre en question à l'occasion. Surtout sur un sujet aussi important que le mariage. Après tout, c'était un énorme engagement.

\- T'inquiète, lui souffle Nagato. Ta belle-sœur est sûrement en train de réajuster la robe, parce que tu as mal pris ses mesures.

En grognant, Naruto frappa son aîné, juste au moment où la musique de la marche nuptial commença. Il se retourna d'un coup pour voir Hanabi avancer sur l'allée dans sa robe jaune de style kimono, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Derrière elle, Hinata marchait, accrochée au bras de son père, dans cette robe en dentelle et ses cheveux ondulants sur ses épaules, son visage dégagé grâce à un peigne d'argent. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il fut incapable de les détourner. À voir son air rayonnant, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il voulait se réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés et s'endormir en la tenant entre ses bras tous les soirs. Il fallait vraiment qu'il remercie une nouvelle fois Maya. Si elle n'était pas venue vivre chez lui, jamais ils ne se seraient rapprochés.

Hinata prit la main, qu'il lui tendait et ils se retournèrent vers le prêtre, prêt à officialiser leur amour.

Durant toute la durée de la cérémonie, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa douce du coin de l'œil. Au point de faire répéter le prête, quand il lui demanda s'il voulait épouser Hinata. Ce qui fit rire sa famille. Comme s'il pouvait dire non ! Rapidement, ils se passèrent leurs alliances et le prête leur donna la permission de s'embrasser. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie, ils furent arrosés de pétales de fleur, clairement l'idée de sa sœur Karin. Naruto aida sa femme à les retirer de ses cheveux, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les fils qui retenait les deux côtés de son bustier en place dans son dos, cachés par ses cheveux.

\- Je savais qu'Hanabi aurait dû venir prendre tes mesures par elle-même, soupire-t-il.

\- Tu as pris les bonnes mesures, ricane Hinata. C'est juste… Que j'ai pris… Un peu de poids. Dernièrement, termine-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que ça sous-entendait. Pris du poids ? se répète-t-il. Est-ce que… Le sourire de la brune s'élargie, quand il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- T'es enceinte ? lui demande-t-il en criant, sans s'en rendre compte.

Hinata se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, et sus le regard de leurs familles et amis, il la souleva dans ses bras et il tourna sur lui-même pour manifester sa joie. Ça allait être, à coup sûr, le jour le plus mémorable de leur vie.


End file.
